Promesa Solemne
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Semi AU. C.C y Lelouch están prometidos desde antes de nacer pero eso le trae muchas desgracias a la peliverde desde el comienzo. Aun así al crecer se enamora de su príncipe y no estará dispuesta a abandonarlo, por su parte el se promete proteger a su prometida de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p>Perfecta, esa palabra podría fácilmente describir su vida en ese momento, su hermosa esposa le estaba gritando furiosa y él solo podía pensar en que no había nada en este mundo que amara más que a esa mujer. Su vida era perfecta no por su rango, poder o riquezas, lo era por ella.<p>

- No lo soporto más... ¿es que no piensa llegar nunca?- se quejaba la mujer entre el sufrimiento y la ira, pero al notar que su esposo solo la miraba embobado resoplo molesta. No es que no le gustara que su esposo la mirara así, ella amaba esa mirada y todo de él pero en es este momento ella mataría por otra cosa. La cosa que esperaba desde hace 24 minutos y ¡no! llegaba.

- Deja de ignorarme- pidió ella desesperada y triste.

- No lo hago amor- dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Si lo haces- se quejó la mujer.

- Solo me pierdo en tus hermosos ojos- dijo el con suficiencia y se acerco a rodear con sus brazos a su esposa.

- He tenido suficiente de tu amor, ¡pervertido!- se quejó ella falsamente mientras llevaba la mano de su esposo a su abultado vientre. Apenas la mano llego ahí el bebé se movió y los padres primerizos se emocionaron y sonrieron felices.

El hermoso momento fue interrumpido por el timbre sonando y eso emociono tanto a la mujer como las pataditas de su bebé hace un instante, se escabullo del abrazo de su marido y miro ilusionada a la puerta.

- ¡La pizza, la pizza!- dijo emocionada caminando lo más rápido que le permitía su embarazo hacia la puerta.

- Nunca cambias- la reprendió su esposo con un suspiro pero le abrió la puerta caballerosamente mientras la rodeaba con un brazo entre protectora y posesivamente, la pareja reía tontamente mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la hermosa y amplia mansión...

Un instante es solo eso, un instante, pero eso puede cambiarlo todo. El sonido de un disparo fue seguido por otros y luego gritos, vidrios, todo quebrándose y al final la oscuridad. En el momento en que los disparos rompieron el hermoso candelabro principal de la mansión su burbuja de felicidad se reventó con increíble facilidad, una doncella corrió hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de terror y grito.

- Corran, mi Lord los buscan a ustedes- antes de poder entender siquiera lo que pasaba las cosas cambiaron de nuevo.

Hace un instante había luz, luego penumbra y de la penumbra al rojo sangre. La mujer retuvo un grito con sus manos y el hombre por fin reaccionando tomo a su esposa en sus brazos y con la mayor delicadeza que le permitió la desesperada situación corrió escaleras arriba para tratar de huir. La oscuridad, los gritos y los disparos continuaron e incluso les persiguieron a cada paso que daba el caos que llevaban consigo sus perseguidores les seguía, pudo sentir más de un disparo rozarle pero milagrosamente ninguno le dio, sin embargo tuvo que aceptar que eso no podría durar por siempre tarde o temprano los alcanzarían y cuando el hombre se vio acorralado con su mujer temblando en sus brazos solo pudo preguntarse.

-¿Por qué?-

Solo pudo odiarse a si mismo por ser tan débil y no poder proteger lo que más quería. Por que a pesar de su rango y sus riquezas él no tenía poder ante esos hombres cuyas miradas de burla le decían que era patético y que iba a morir sin entender por que. Que su hermosa esposa y su amada hija iban a morir por que él era débil y patético, él era un hombre orgulloso pero en ese momento su orgullo no le importo.

- Déjenla ir por favor.

Aun más patético, él era poderoso y orgulloso pero ahora se rebaja a suplicar ante esas escorias. Pero no importaba él lo haría por su esposa y su hija, por ellas haría cualquier cosa.

-Imposible, lo más importante es que esa niña no nazca- declararon sus agresores, con frías sonrisas y apuntando sus armas con determinación.

Ante esa afirmación sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus dudas se esfumaron, el miedo desapareció.

- Perdóname- le susurro en el oído a su esposa que trato de retenerlo en un abrazo desesperado pero no pudo, ella sabía que él haría algo estúpido. Ella lo amaba y lo conocía él era muchas cosas pero la fuerza física no era lo suyo. -No voy a permitirlo- declaro seguro el hombre, a pesar de conocer sus debilidades a pesar de las pocas posibilidades.

Los mercenarios solo rieron.

Con movimientos torpes alejo a los hombres que solo se burlaron, pero con velocidad inhumana tomo una espada de la pared... la decoración jamás fue tan útil. Lucho, lucho con todo lo que tenía aunque sabía que era inútil, cuando atravesó a un hombre con la espada sonrío, al menos al final no fue tan patético. Después del primer hombre caído los mercenarios dispararon pero él uso el cadáver como escudo, la mujer no se había quedado quieta y sorprendió a los hombres tirando un enorme espejo encima, nuevamente gracias decoración, dos hombres quedaron atrapados pero uno se levanto mal herido.

- Maldita bruja, no dejaremos a esa maldita nacer- gritaba el mercenario pero la pareja no se quedo a escuchar y corrieron de la habitación con el sonido de las balas tras ellos.

Ella era lenta por su estado y cuando sintió una punzada en su vientre supo que todo había acabado, soltó la mano de su compañero para que el pudiera salvarse pero él se detuvo, estaban de nuevo en las escaleras principales de la imponente mansión y los sonidos se sirenas ya se oían cercanos.

- No, por favor no- él se quejo al viento de forma desesperada.

- Corre- susurro ella con lagrimas en sus ojos dorados.

- Jamás te abandonare- aseguro el con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y lo único que pudo hacer ante una ráfaga de disparos fue cubrir a su esposa con su cuerpo aunque sabía que era inútil.

- Las amo- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir el peliazul con un susurro estrangulado que apenas y logro entender su esposa.

El se fue antes que ella, el llanto de la mujer fue un grito desgarrador y desesperado que solo provoco una nueva lluvia de balas que para la mujer en ese estado fue casi un consuelo.

Los mercenarios que quedaron en pie huyeron y la guardia en su tardía aparición se encontró con la terrible escena de los cuerpos ensangrentados, él sobre ella tratando desesperadamente de proteger el vientre de la mujer. Esto era una desgracia en más de una forma, cabezas rodarían buscando un culpable y ninguno de los presentes quería ser quien le llevara las malas noticias al emperador ni podía entender como la perfecta seguridad de Pendragon fue burlada. Los médicos fueron los más rápidos en superar el shock inicial y se acercaron a hacer su trabajo notando que la mujer aun tenía pulso aunque con solo ver su cuerpo atravesado por múltiples disparos era más que evidente que ella no sobreviviría aun había algo que salvar, si los médicos podían decirle al emperador que la bebé sobrevivió sin duda eso aplacaría su ira. Por que esa mujer estaba embarazada, pero no de cualquier niña sino de la futura prometida de uno de los príncipes imperiales, los cadáveres en el suelo eran los mejores amigos del emperador y su esposa por lo que eso de ninguna forma podía quedarse así.

El hospital del imperio era el mejor y con el equipo y médicos más calificados, de no ser así seguramente ese milagro no hubiese sido posible, del cuerpo mal trecho de la esposa del ex-consejero real habían logrado sacar a la bebé con vida, era una niña preciosa de cabello verde y gracias solo a esa criatura esperaban que el emperador no les mandara a cortar la cabeza a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> yo con el descaro de aparecer con otra historia, no me maten pero me fue inevitable. Este es un primer episodio que no dice tanto pero era necesario. Esta vez me decidí por un semi AU y ya irán descubriendo mi nueva locura.

Los episodios serán cortos pero espero actualizar seguido según sus opiniones.

Por cierto por si queda duda estos eran los padres de C.C

¿Reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿un millón de dolares?... se que lo ultimo es imposible pero los primeros no ¿verdad? :P


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesa previa. <em>

* * *

><p>En un despacho elegante con vista a un amplio y hermoso jardín discutían dos hombres, sobre la mesa había un montón de dinero esparcido y en el suelo dos cadáveres que manchaban la fina alfombra marrón de rojo sangre, para ambos hombres los cadáveres y el dinero no parecían tener importancia.<p>

- ¿Acaso tienes idea de la estupidez que acabas de cometer?- pregunto el mayor de ellos. Rubio y de ojos azules parecía molesto pero cansado, cansado de la vida misma, a sus solo treinta años ya sentía que había vivido demasiado.

-Claro que lo sé, acabo de deshacerme de uno de los mayores obstáculos de mi vida- contesto seguro y altanero un joven de veintitantos años. Era apuesto, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes que sin embargo resultaban desagradables por la oscuridad en ellos. Por su belleza parecía un ángel pero sus gestos arruinaban su imagen de pureza e inocencia con solo su lengua afilada y ojos fríos se revelaba como lo que realmente era, un demonio. El rubio lamento mucho no haber notado eso antes.

- ¿Sabes que no tendrás "vida" si alguien se entera que eres el culpable de esta desgracia?- el tono del rubio era contenido, como un padre que regaña a su hijo cuando nota que ha hecho algo terrible y no pudo detenerlo, como si no pudiera dar rienda suelta a su ira por que el también se sentía culpable por los errores del otro por el simple hecho de no poder prever y detener sus locuras. Sabía que era ridículo, el no era su padre y el no hubiera podido detenerlo pero aun así la culpa seguía ahí.

- No hay nadie que lo sepa- dijo el de cabello castaño señalando con burla a los hombres en el suelo casi como si fueran solo una travesura, pero el gesto oscuro e infantil cambio cuando alzo la vista y miro con desdén al mayor soltando el tácito reto "¿vas a delatarme?" la sonrisa volvió al joven sabía que el rubio jamás lo haría.

Ya que Ashford no pudo contestar esa pregunta siguió hablando con el objetivo de borrar esa sonrisa - Escuche que la niña sobrevivió.

- Esa mocosa...- el joven mostró una mueca de desagrado.

- Ni se te ocurra, se que ahora no pude hacer nada pero si te atreves a dañar a esa pequeña definitivamente no estaré de tu lado- amenazo el rubio con la furia ardiendo en su mirada azul.

- No tengo que preocuparme por ella ya no será un obstáculo- hablo divertido el hombre con los ojos verdes brillando de forma desagradable, ignorando la furia de su amigo-... tal vez ni siquiera sobreviva...

Ese brillo, ese tono, toda la situación sacaban de quicio al mayor, el estaba profundamente en contra de lo que había pasado pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo y hablar ahora solo le traería desgracia a el y su familia. Solo podía esperar que a pesar de todo el frió hombre frente a el no cumpliera sus ambiciones, el había creído en ese hombre y lo había llamado su mejor amigo por años pero al parecer no lo conoció de verdad hasta esa tarde que escucho tras su puerta confesar que era culpable del atentado a la familia Calabrechi y después dos disparos y luego entro y el lo recibió con una sonrisa... era un hecho el no conocía a ese hombre.

-No sabes lo que dices tal vez nunca fue oficial pero el emperador lo prometió, en cuanto se supo que la esposa del consejero Calabrechi estaba embarazada de una niña el mismo emperador propuso que su hijo se casaría con ella.

- Son solo palabras, un juego que nadie recordara. Ahora que sus padres están muertos nadie moverá un dedo por ella.

-No conoces al emperador el ¡lo prometió!... y su esposa estuvo de acuerdo... habían hecho planes...- no sabia que más decir, como hacerlo comprender que estaba equivocado, que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

- ¿Promesa?- pregunto el castaño fastidiado.

- Si- respondió con fuerza el rubio.

- Las promesas se rompen y se olvidan todo el tiempo Ashford. Ahora que el consejero Calabrechi no esta el emperador se olvidara pronto de esa tontería y recordara quien es el que ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo... es más incluso si se lo pido no podrá negarse a que mi hija sea la nueva prometida de su hijo- la locura brillaba en el fondo de los ojos verdes de Robert Fenette de verdad creía todas las tonterías que estaba diciendo.

- Si solo lo mencionas seras el primero en recibir su furia- menciono triste Ashford,su amigo estaba perdido quien sabe desde hace cuanto.

-Tal vez este molesto un tiempo... pero lo olvidara...- reflexiono el castaño como si nunca hubiera contemplado esa posibilidad.

- ¡No!- hablo firmemente el rubio- el emperador Charles sabe el significado de la palabra "promesa".

- ¡El es un hombre sin honor!- grito Fenette- se caso unos días después del funeral de su primera esposa- agrego dudoso, sus ojos verdes ahora temblaban como un niño asustado y confundido de sus acciones.

- No sabes nada de su primera boda ¿verdad?- hablo cansado el mayor.

- Solo lo que todos, que la reina lo engañaba en sus narices y los cuatro hijos de ese matrimonio no son suyos- hablo serio y frió el castaño, pero el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza- no me mires con esa estúpida sonrisa como si supieras todo- amenazo el ojiverde.

- La primera boda fue arreglada- hablo Ashford- ella era su prima y estaba enamorada de su caballero aun así los obligaron a ambos. En la ceremonia el estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y la mujer lloraba a mares, cuando le quito el velo ella tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos e hinchados, cuando hicieron su juramento Charles no la beso en los labios, la beso en la frete y le dijo "prometo hacerte feliz".

- El dejo que su esposa le fuera infiel por una promesa... que tontería ¿Y solo por eso dices que no se olvidara de la cría de los Calabrechi?

- El emperador cumple sus promesas Robert, el trata a Snhneizel, Cornelia, Clovis y Euphimia como sus hijos a pesar de que es un secreto a voces que no lo son.

- Eso ya lo sabía por eso Lelouch es tan importante, por que es su verdadero primogénito y seguramente es el futuro emperador.

-Tus juegos de poder van a matarte algún día Robert- afirmo triste el rubio.

- Nada va a matarme si tu no hablas amigo- dijo seguro el castaño regresando a su sonrisa de suficiencia del principio de la conversación.

- Claro que no hablare pero no sera por ti... solo desde este día deja de llamarme amigo- hablo solemne el rubio y se dio la vuelta y salio de ahí esperando olvidar lo que había visto esa noche.

El castaño se quedo quieto y molesto junto a su escritorio, después lanzo una maldición y pateo al cadáver más cercano, después de todo su plan no había salido como quería.

o.O.o

Cuando le dieron la noticia una copa callo de su mano y el estruendo asusto a su hijo menor que dormía en su cuna, el llanto era desesperado como si no fuera la copa sino la noticia lo que había desatado su llanto, Marianne corrió a consolar al niño y el emperador soltó golpes y maldiciones.

Después del ataque de furia inicial la pareja imperial salio rumbo al hospital pues no dejarían sola a la hija de sus mejores amigos. Antes de ir la hospital Marinne insistió en pasar a la casa de los Calabrechi, la escena fue horrible pero ella rescato del caos una maleta llena de cosas para la bebé, todas aquellas prendas y juguetes que había comprado entre risas con su mejor amiga, salio hecha un mar de lagrimas y su esposo solo la abrazo.

Los murmullos llenaron el hospital a su llegada pero ellos no se inmutaron, los médicos dieron noticias alentadoras a la pareja y su animo se calmo un poco Mariane vistió a la pequeña con la ropa que sabia era especial para ese día y volvió a llorar, Charles miraba furibundo por la ventana, odiaba ver a su esposa llorar. La emperatriz puso a Lelouch en la misma cuna y canto una canción no sabía si era para los niños o para clamarse ella misma, inútil, no pudo dejar de llorar.

- Ahora debes cuidar mucho de ella Lelouch- dijo la mujer llena de lagrimas.

- Claro que lo hará y nosotros también, cumpliremos nuestra promesa- dijo el hombre serio e imperturbable el no podía permitirse llorar, tenía ganas pero no lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> aquí de nuevo no recibí un millón de dolares pero si sus hermosos reviews, mil gracias. Este capítulo no termino de gustarme pero prometo compensarlos en el próximo.

La platica del principio es entre los padres de Sherly y Milly, cualquier duda preguntenme y encantada les contesto.

En serio ame sus reviews, no creí que les gustara tanto el primer capítulo. Gracias a:25 Baam, God Fenrir, tsuri182718 , yuric09 ,leknyn , riruka y lambito esta historia continua, que bien que les causo una buena impresión y si mi plan malvado era que se pensara por un momento que eran Lelouch y C.C los del primer capítulo.

A seguir con mis locas ideas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, por cierto gracias a todos por leer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas infantiles.<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando la pareja imperial falto al funeral de los Calabrechi, Robert Fenette no pudo ocultar su evidente felicidad que fue blanco de varios murmullos, no todos de desaprobación, otras sonrisas lo acompañaron. Pero todas esas sonrisas se borraron cuando al día siguiente fue anunciado que el compromiso entre la hija de los Calabrechi y el príncipe Lelouch era oficial y que el mismo emperador y su esposa cuidarían a la niña, ante el anuncio Fenette recurrió a su mejor sonrisa social y aguanto hasta llegar a su casa para soltar su furia.<p>

Cristales y finos papeles de la mesa de centro de la estancia volaron por la habitación y su molesta hija de seis meses comenzó a llorar mientras su esposa le suplicaba que guardara la calma, era una mujer muy bella de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo que estaba perdidamente enamorada así que soportaba cada desplante de su marido sin hacer pregunta alguna. Ella era la esposa ideal hermosa y amorosa, aunque no muy inteligente en verdad, solo la sonrisa de esa mujer lograba calmar a Robert Fenette en toda situación y no por que correspondiera su amor sino por que la belleza de su esposa reflejaba la belleza futura de su pequeña hija que llegado el momento esperaba que no fuera tan inútil, si el emperador insistía en el absurdo compromiso ya vería que el príncipe no estuviera de acuerdo en el futuro, y para logar eso tenía mucho que hacer entonces.

o.O.o

La primera noche fuera del hospital Marianne no pudo dormir gracias al hermosos concierto de llanto que le ofrecieron los niños. Al día siguiente Charles estaba estoico y con unas ojeras enormes pero aun así no dio queja alguna, era la primera vez que permitía que la cuna de uno de sus "hijos" estuviera en su habitación y cuando apenas después de tres meses se estaba acostumbrando al los horarios de llanto de su primogénito llego la pequeña de cabello verde a cambiarlo todo aun así el jamas se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Era increíble que la mujer que jugaba y hablaba amorosamente con dos pequeños mientras los vestía con toda delicadeza fuera la misma que con una espada podía vencer hasta el mejor caballero del imperio, pero era ese manojo de contradicciones las que lo habían echo amarla y aun más habían logrado el milagro de que ella le correspondiera. El no era un hombre cursi pero si un hombre de la palabra y por esa mujer el cambiaría el mundo.

- Charles deja de mirar y ayúdame- se quejo Marinne ajena a los pensamientos de esposo, el se acerco y envolvió a la niña en una cobija verde con decoraciones doradas mientras su esposa cubría su hijo con una cobija blanca con bordados de plata.

El emperador analizo a los niños y no pudo evitar fijarse en las iniciales bordadas en la cobija verde de la niña de ojos dorados "C.C" , solo esas dos letras le deprimían inmensamente un día su mejor amigo que compartía sus ideales de vida estaba a su lado molestándolo en su oficina y al siguiente día encontraban su cadáver y el de su esposa. Charles ni siquiera se molesto en ir al funeral por que no tenía ninguna razón para ir a ver unas cajas vacías, su amigo y su esposa ya no estaban ahí... "C.C" ellos ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para decidir que nombre le pondrían a su hija pero no dejaban de decir que tenía que empezar con C, por el, por Charles... y lo único que había podido hacer por ellos era cuidar a su hija, por que del atentado contra su casa no había logrado averiguar nada, alguien mato a los mercenarios culpables antes que el y de ahí en adelante el caso era un callejón sin salida.

Marianne noto la tristeza de su esposo pero no dijo nada ella misma estaba triste también, y solo guardo silencio mientras decoraba la esquina del cuarto llenando las repisas donde mezclaba los juguetes de Lelouch y... la niña... ¿la niña? ni siquiera habían decido el nombre por que solo sabían que debía empezar con C.

Los niños puestos de vuelta en la cuna estaban muy cerca y Lelouch que ya comenzaba a mover las manos curioso atrapo entre sus manitas la mano aun más pequeña de su compañera de cuna, ambos pequeños se aferraron por reflejo a ese contacto y se durmieron. Ese acto tan simple saco unas sonrisas sinceras a la pareja imperial y relajo su animo para empezar una importante conversación.

- Cat- hablo ella.

- Es simple- dijo el.

- Carla- sugirió de nuevo

- Sería pretencioso- dijo firme el.

- Cecile.

- Es aburrido.

- Clare.

- Mmm...- pensó por un momento el emperador- no me convence- decidió.

- Constanse- continuo la mujer.

- Suena mojigato- se quejo Charles.

- Cady- hablo la mujer emocionada.

- Empalagoso- corto su animo su esposo.

- ¿Caterine?

-No- contesto tajante.

- ¿Caroline?

- No.

- ¿Cristin?

- No

- ¿Chelsy?

- No- fue la respuesta del emperador de nuevo y la mujer se pregunto si siquiera consideraba las opciones que le daba.

- Crisofora- hablo en el mismo tono neutro en el que menciono todos los demás nombres.

- ¿En que estas pensando mujer?- se exalto Charles demostrando que si estaba poniendo atención.

- Lo siento, es que pensé que no me estabas escuchando- se disculpo entre risas Marianne y continuo con su lista de nombres- ¿Cybil?

- No- volvió a sus negativas el emperador.

- Cloe- dijo con un suspiro ella pues los nombres se le acababan.

- Tal vez- dijo aburrido el emperador y también suspiro, no se sentía capaz de tomar esa decisión- ¿ y si hacemos una lista de números aleatorios?- sugirió el y su esposa solo le respondió con una mirada envenenada.

A pesar de que después de una larga discusión por fin pudieron decidirse por un nombre todos llamaban a la pequeña C.C, por que esas iniciales estaban bordadas en cada pertenencia de la niña, al punto de que C.C fue una de las primeras palabras de Lelouch que adoraba a su compañera de cuna, desde que comenzaron a moverse los bebés desataban peleas por el "territorio" dentro de la cuna pero siempre terminaban dormidos muy juntos, peleaban constantemente por la atención de los adultos e incluso se llegaron a hacer unos cuantos rasguños pero al estar separados siempre terminaban buscándose como imanes. Cuando empezaron a gatear volvieron el cuarto imperial un desastre y cuando Lelouch cumplió un año y comenzó sus intentos de caminar Charles y Marianne disidieron que los niños necesitarían su propio cuarto y ellos intimidad.

La servidumbre amaba a los dos pequeños tan adorables pero Marianne era quien siempre los cuidaba solo recibiendo ayuda cuando era estrictamente necesario, el resto de los niños de la familia real también amaban a los pequeños niños aunque de vez en cuando Snhneizel o Clovis hacían alguna travesura para hacerlos llorar, Cornelia de seis años los veía como bonitos muñecos pero su hermana Euphy, un año mayor que los bebés, siempre sería su favorita y pasaba todo su tiempo con ella.

Esa hermosa tranquilidad duro casi dos años, los rumores y quejas siempre estuvieron presentes pero fue hasta ese momento que se volvieron insostenibles. Los consejeros actuales reclamaban que si Lelouch y C.C eran prometidos no podían criarse como hermanos y a pesar de sus quejas Charles y Marianne tuvieron que aceptar que lo mejor era dar la custodia de la pequeña peliverde a otra familia noble. Marianne estaba embaraza por segunda vez y la situación la supero tenía que aceptar que ella sola no podía seguir cuidando de tantos niños pequeños.

Marianne volvió a deprimirse con solo esa decisión, su ultimo día juntos la emperatriz vistió a los niños con graciosos trajesitos, ella con orejas de conejo y el con orejas de gato los niños divertidos se jalaron las orejas y fue un tormento que Lelouch se las dejara colocar. Ese día Marianne tomo muchas fotos y cuando los pequeños quedaron dormidos preparo el equipaje con lagrimas en los ojos.

Separaron a los niños mientras dormían y lo duro fue al despertar Lelouch estuvo triste y confundido por semanas lloraba más y dormía menos, Mariane no sabía que hacer pero al final el pequeño olvido el motivo de su tristeza y estableció una nueva normalidad, Marianne sabía que era absurdo pero pensaba que su hijo no volvió a sonreír de la misma forma después de que la peliverde se fue.

La familia que "gano" la custodia de C.C fueron los Fenette de alta nobleza, parecían muy amables y tenían una hija de edad similar a la de C.C. La pareja parecía sacada de un cuadro representando la perfección en cada aspecto de su vida y los emperadores no pudieron encontrar objeciones. Aun así el emperador entro en cólera cuando después de solo una semana con la custodia Robert Fenette le informo que tendría que viajar por la salud de su esposa al final Charles accedió pero el maldito viaje duro más de tres años.

o.O.o

Los recuerdos de la infancia son borrosos pero si había algo que recordara perfectamente eran esos ojos violetas grandes y expresivos, ese encuentro en un jardín de ensueño, ambos se ocultaban tras sus "madres" pero después de algún tiempo ya estaban corriendo y jugueteando por todo el jardín. Ese niño era la primera persona que no la trataba con rechazo y a su lado sentía una gran seguridad, como si a su lado fuera el mejor lugar del mundo, después de solo ese día lloro al irse pero se consoló cuando la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules le dijo que se volverían a ver pronto.

Aun así las siguientes visitas no fueron tan buenas como la primera por que a partir de entonces llevaron con ella siempre a su "hermana" Sherly. Su "madre" siempre vestía más bonito a Serly, pero eso no la extrañaba desde siempre le presto más atención a ella, desde siempre los llantos de C.C no eran escuchados y al final se acostumbro a no llorar, por eso cuando Sherly trato también de quitarle la atención del niño de ojos violetas, C.C se prometió que no permitiría.

En su cuarta visita Sherly tiro a C.C a un charco pero en cuando sus pequeños ojos dorados se llenaron de lagrimas, que pensó serian ignoradas, Sherly ya estaba tirada a su lado y el culpable era Lelouch que le ofrecía su mano a ella mientras dedicaba una infantil mirada de reproche a Sherly. Esa fue la primera vez que C.C fue defendida y un cálido sentimiento le lleno por dentro sus ojos se humedecieron más pero no era de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres mala con ella?- pregunto Lelouch, y Sherly solo lloro muy fuerte.

- Yo no soy mala, ella no es mi hermana, mis padres me lo han dicho- lloraba la pelinaranja.

Lelouch abrió los ojos muy grandes pero no comprendió del todo, a C.C no le extraño ese comentario todos en la casa Fenette le decían eso y le amenazaban para que no dijera nada del tema afuera. El señor Fenette y sus ojos verdes eran terribles, el señor Fenette se había llevado su conejito y nunca se lo devolvió así que C.C decidió no decir nada pero tomo la mano de Lelouch y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Ese contacto le gusto, la calidez se hizo más grande pero de pronto estaban rodeados de sirvientes que consolaban a Sherly y peguntaban que paso, ella no sabía que contestar pero no fue necesario Lelouch la jalo de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí. Los niños deambularon por la casa y al final terminaron en el elegante despacho del emperador arrojándose piezas de ajedrez.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa- dijo el pequeño sonrojado, mientras estaban tirados en la alfombra cansados de tanto correr.

- Tu me haces sonreír- contesto ella sincera, ella casi nunca reía pero al lado de Lelouch le era inevitable.

- Entonces siempre estaré aquí para hacerlo- hablo el pequeño seguro con una mezcla de arrogancia y ternura que sonrojo a la peliverde, por fin algo bueno pasaba en su vida.

Cuando los encontraron C.C esperaba un regaño pero eso no paso Lelouch corrió feliz a los brazos de un hombre de temible aspecto pero que sonrió en cuanto lo vio, Lelouch jalo los largos cabellos castaños claro del hombre y el solo rió; pero aunque en el palacio no le dijeron nada y solo recibió sonrisas y cariños, incluso de los sirvientes, al llegar a la casa los Fenette su "padre" le dio una bofetada por primera vez y Sherly le mostró la lengua en pose de niña caprichosa incluso la señora Fenette que era amable de vez en cuando no dijo nada.

C.C sintió ardor extenderse por su mejilla y soledad en su pecho, sin embargo al recordar las palabras "...siempre estaré aquí para hacerlo" la niña de ojos dorados no pudo evitar pensar que la bofetada valió la pena, por que las personas que la rodeaban en ese momento no eran su familia, ella no comprendía muy bien pero sabía que no lo eran, un padre era como el señor Charles que aunque parecía temible sonreía y te cargaba entre sus brazos, una madre era como la señora Marianne que no te gritaba cuando te caías o tirabas algo y te preguntaba si estabas bien, en solo unas horas en esa otra casa se sintió más en "casa" que en en años rodeada por los Fenette.

**Notas:** pues así quedo ¿les gusto? ya va pasando el tiempo pero creo que mis niños son muy profundos para sus edades lo siento por eso u.u si creen que exagero demasiado avisenme.

Se supone que C.C estuvo con la familia real dos años y con los Fenette poco más de tres años así que los niños del final tienen cinco años y medio.

Dato curioso: Charles tiene el cabello castaño claro de joven, su cabello es como el de Nunally, tuve que buscarlo no lo recordaba y me sorprendí :P

Gracias a todos por leer pero agradecimientos especiales a:

25 Baam: claro que saldrá Euphy pero creo que traeré a Suzaku para solucionarlo, C.C ¿celosa?...ya lo veremos.

tsuri182718: un gusto que te guste y si esto cera una mezcla de drama y miel ¿espero que les agrade?

riruka: muchas gracias por el review, y si todas se pelearan por un pedazo de Lelouch. Tu pregunta del nombre en este capi queda contestada y mi otro fic espero actualizarlo en _máximo_ un mes, si quieren lanzarme cosas punzocortanes están en su derecho de verdad lo siento pero mi imaginación y yo tenemos una gran batalla por el capítulo que estoy escribiendo

lambito: mira eres famoso de nuevo, el papá de Sherly es muy malote y si hará de todo para separar a la parejita ya verán que cosas terribles se le ocurren, espero sorprenderlos.

leknyn: gracias por el review, y si todos los Fenette resultaron malos por el momento pero espero volver a sorprenderlos pronto.

Otra vez gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas de paz.<em>

* * *

><p>La gente que dice que los niños no tienen preocupaciones, es por que han olvidado su propia infancia, te suena la palabra represión, pero en fin ese no es el caso; el caso es que en toda etapa de la vida puede sentirse felicidad o tristeza y por ello toda etapa de la vida es valiosa ¿Por qué poner en el fondo del cajón toda una etapa de la vida para escapar de los recuerdos dolorosos si con ellos pueden perderse también pequeños y hermosos destellos de luz?<p>

o.O.o

Decidido la estación del año favorita de C.C era el invierno ¿por qué? pues por que nunca en su corta vida se había divertido tanto. Desde comenzaron a caer los copos blancos del cielo sus visitas al palacio eran cada vez más frecuentes, gracias al frió a Sherly le dio un resfriado y cada día conocía nuevos amigos; desde que llego a Pendragon era como una entrada a un nuevo mundo, donde todos la trataban con amabilidad y el señor Fenette no volvió a gritarle en publico, los regaños y amenazas de su frío padrastro valían la pena por que sus mañanas en compañía de Lelouch, y a veces sus hermanos, eran maravillosas.

Esa mañana estaban bajo unos arbustos controlando sus risitas mientras asechaban a sus "presas", Lelouch se había cansado de tanto correr y la pequeña Nunally era algo lenta por lo que se habían ocultado. Lelouch contaba en voz baja y a su orden C.C y Nunally bombardearon un árbol cercano sorprendiendo a Snhneizel y Clovis llenándolos de blanca y fría nieve. Snhneizel parecía más molesto que divertido pero se contuvo, era un desastre perder una guerra de bolas de nieve contra su hermano pequeño pero era peor hacer un berrinche por ello. Con energías y risas renovadas los niños volvieron a correr por todo el jardín, ahora seco y blanco, los más animados eran los pequeños mientras que Snhneizel, Clovis y Cornelia se sentían un poco tontos pero se divertían en secreto fingiendo que solo lo hacían para complacer a sus pequeños hermanos.

De pronto un grito terrible y potente interrumpió la diversión.

- ¡Lelouch!- no era un grito pero era un tono autoritario y duro, temible.

Todos conocían ese tono, en la escala del 1 al 10 del enojometro del emperador era un 6 o quizás un 7, lo que quería decir que no había que preocuparse mucho, pero eso si fingir un poco de angustia y miedo no estaba de mas. Por que si el emperador notaba que lo desautorizaban entonces su enojometro subiría a un 20 y todos estarían castigados por mínimo una semana.

- Si padre- contesto Lelouch con su mejor actuación de miedo e inocencia.

-¿Fuiste tu el que escondió mi espada?- pregunto el emperador con una mirada temible.

-Si- contesto muy bajo Lelouch, esta vez estaba realmente asustado y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos pero las lagrimas no salieron. C.C no entendía que pasaba.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el Charles, serio e impasible, como si de la respuesta a esa pregunta dependiera la caída o la erupción de su enojo.

- Por que no quiero que te vayas a Japón... no ha una guerra- hablo Lelouch logrando que la voz no le temblara y tragándose las lagrimas.

El emperador suspiro y miro a todos los niños quietos como estatuas en el jardín, todos esperaban su reacción ante la respuesta de Lelouch. Charles bajo la mirada y los niños temieron lo peor pero luego su risa ronca invadió el jardín y todos volvieron respirar con tranquilidad, el hombre se arrodillo junto a Lelouch y acaricio su cabeza.

- Ese es un muy noble deseo, pero...- el emperador no encontraba palabras para explicarle a los niños temas tan delicados.

- ¿Iras a la guerra de todos modos?- pregunto temeroso, después de que su padre se quedara callado.

- No es una guerra... no aun, y nadie quiere que lo sea- contesto Charles con seriedad.

- No es una guerra- repitió Lelouch como para creérselo el mismo- Prometes que no iniciaras una guerra- pidió Lelouch con los ojos más serios que nunca. Y es que no era un irracional e inocente berrinche, había cierta convicción en su mirada violeta, como la suya, de que el pequeño sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

Charles se sorprendió mucho y por un momento no supo que decir, prometer algo que no podía cumplir seria irresponsable.

- Yo tampoco quiero guerras- se aventuro a decir Eufhy y el emperador se sorprendió aun más, esperaba esos comportamientos de Snhneizel o Cornelia pero no de Lelouch o Eufhy que eran pequeños e inocentes. Después de la declaración de Eufhy los niños estallaron en murmullos y le pedían que no fuera ni comenzara ninguna guerra.

- ¿Y todos ustedes me ayudaran para que eso no pase?- pregunto entre serio y juguetón por fin el emperador.

- ¡Claro!- contestaron los niños con sinceras y grandes sonrisas.

- Entonces les prometo que no habrá guerra con Japón, y ahora Lelouch ¿dónde esta Ragnarok?- pregunto Charles volviendo a su semblante de seriedad absoluta.

- Tu solo llevas a Ragnarok a las batallas- se quejo Lelouch todavía inseguro- no te diré donde la escondí- reto oficialmente berrinchudo.

- ¡Lelouch! Ragnarok es un símbolo de la grandeza del imperio no un es un juguete- regaño el emperador- acabo de prometerte que no habrá ninguna guerra con Japón ¿alguna vez he faltado a mis promesas?

Lelouch lo pensó solo un segundo y supo la respuesta, se avergonzó de su conducta infantil y dio un suspiro de derrota.

-Lo siento...- dijo realmente afligido y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, Charles quiso consolarlo pero no lo hizo, el chico debía saber que lo que hizo estaba mal y que sus actos dejarían consecuencias.

- ¿Y la espada?- pregunto con enojo controlado.

- Eso también lo siento... esta en el fondo del lago- confeso Lelouch sumamente culpable.

- En el lago... claro un buen escondite- dijo calmado Charles... 3,2,1 y se dio dio cuenta de los hechos -...¡¿Cómo que en el lago? ¿Cómo demonios la metiste ahí si esta congelado?!

- Por que esta congelado creí que nadie buscaría ahí- dijo Lelouch aun tragándose las lagrimas.

-¡¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?!...¡¿Por que no te vio nadie?!- el dique de la ira del emperador se agrieto pero no se rompió.

- Con el equipo de pesca abandonado del cobertizo de jardinería, me aprendí los horarios de la guardia...- explico el pequeño, que ya no estaba orgulloso de su "travesura".

Charles comenzó sus palabras con un suspiro derrotado, su ira se congelo ante la idea de su hijo solo en la noche, sobre un inestable lago con viejas herramientas.- Pudiste haberte lastimado, o caído al lago mi estúpido hijo.

- Lo siento- dijo solemne y sincero una unica lagrima brillante resbalo por su mejilla, por no haber confiado en su padre. Charles noto el arrepentimiento sincero de su hijo y se arrodillo de nuevo para acariciar su cabello negro.

- Ahora es imposible sacar a Ragnarok del lago, llevare a Japón a Fimbulvetr y tu madre se molestara conmigo por tomar su espada- le dijo a Lelouch con una sonrisa que consoló al pequeño. El emperador se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta solemne agregando- estarás castigado hasta que vuelva.

Ese era el "regaño" más extraño que había visto en su vida C.C, había habido gritos claro, pero nada roto, no hubo amenazas, jalones, golpes ni queridas pertenencias confiscadas hasta el fin de los tiempos. Es más al final el emperador había consolado a Lelouch que recibió con una sonrisa su castigo.

- ¿Por que sonríes?- se atrevió a preguntar C.C acercándose a Lelouch mientras los otros niños volvieron a corretear por el jardín.

- Por que merecía el castigo- dijo el tranquilo, C.C frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión ella nunca había creído que merecía ninguno de los castigos que el señor Fenette le imponía.

- Pero tus intenciones eran buenas- dijo C.C animada.

- Aun así debí confiar en papá,por que como el dijo, nunca rompe sus promesas.

"Confianza" y "promesas" eran términos un poco raros para C.C, Lelouch vio sus dudas en sus facciones y quiso ayudarla, el también quería ser digno de confianza como su padre.

- A mi lo único que me ha prometido el señor Fenette es que nunca me devolverá a mi conejito- dijo la peliverde triste y en un tono tan bajo que al perecer no quería ser escuchada. Cuando vio que Lelouch la había oído se llevo las manos a la boca rápidamente.

-Entonces yo te prometo que te lo devolveré- dijo Lelouch determinado tomando las manos de C.C entre las suyas, la niña se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

- Pero Lelouch acaban de castigarte- le recordó la niña.

- Exacto ya estoy castigado e iremos a tu casa el jueves a tomar el té- dijo el con una sonrisa de arrogante determinación y ella no encontró palabras para persuadirlo, más bien no quería persuadirlo.

**Notas: **primero que nada una disculpa por tardar, tengo la promesa personal de que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar mis fics, pero se me atravesaron las olimpiadas de invierno, luego le dio una crisis existencial a mi Internet y finalmente ayer lo iba a subir y medio un ataque de sueño. Lo siento.

Este capi me costo mucho trabajo por razones desconocidas, empece tres veces y al final no me gustaba y lo borraba, este que ven fue el elegido y espero les guste :)

Gracias a todos los que leen pero agradecimiento especiales a leknyn, riruka, lambito, 25 Baam y Kiara, ustedes son mi inspiración ;)

*Ragnarok: La batalla del fin del mundo según la mitología nórdica

*Fimbulvetr: El invierno de los inviernos, periodo que precederá al fin del mudo según la mitología nórdica.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Alianza.<em>

* * *

><p>La vista desde la nave imperial Avalón era impresionante, sin duda Japón era un país hermoso las construcciones y la gente misma parecían solemnes y honorables negándose a reverenciar a un extranjero, todos le miraban a los ojos decididos y eso lejos de molestar a Charles le agrado, si quería aliados quería a los mejores y no a una bola de cobardes. Japón era una mezcla de tradición e innovación perfecta para ser la aliada del imperio más grande del mundo, el suyo.<p>

Kururugi Genbu el emperador del país era un hombre honorable pero testarudo que le recibió con el ceño fruncido y la afirmación directa de que su país jamas se doblegaría ante el suyo.

- Esa es una excelente noticia- le dijo Charles estoico.

- Esta burlándose de mi- se quejo levemente irritado el emperador de Japón.

- Jamás- afirmo seguro Charles.

- Su fama de conquistador descorazonado le precede y ¿quiere que crea que solo vino de visita?- hablo dudoso Genbu, el hombre que tenía ante si poseía un aura solemne pero no amenazante, no era como todos le habían dicho así que decidió crearse su propia impresión del que todos decían era el emperador mas frió y cruel del mundo.

- Estoy sumamente interesado en su país claro esta. Pero no quiero una guerra quiero aliados, todas las batallas que gane no las empece yo y me tiene sin cuidado la fama que sea que tenga.

Kururugi le miro por unos largos segundos evaluando su sinceridad y todas las cuestiones políticas y económicas que traería la veracidad de las palabras del emperador de Britania. Genbu no encontró razones para dudar de Charles y se sorprendió si mismo pensando que le agradaba ese hombre.

- Si es verdad que usted quiere a Japón como un aliado y no un subordinado tendrá que demostrarlo- propuso Kururugi más tranquilo.

- No tengo problema con eso pero le advierto que yo detesto que se dude de mi palabra con el tiempo le demostrare que mi palabra es algo que jamas romperé- dijo Charles formalmente y con el brillo de la determinación en sus ojos violetas.

- No esperare menos de alguien que me pide llamarse mi aliado y este seguro que le responderé de la misma forma- hablo Kururugi enfrentando su mirada contra la del emperador de Britania, un duelo de miradas se desato pero no tuvo ganador.

- Entonces tenemos un trato- afirmo Charles.

- No un trato,una promesa- propuso Genbu con una sonrisa formal en sus duras facciones.

- Bien esas palabras y esa determinación me gustan- dijo Charles que tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa furtiva, estaba cumpliendo una importante promesa, no habría guerra con Japón.

o.O.o

Lelouch estaba bajo una mesa con una lampara en la boca y con un libro en las manos, cuando escucho pasos lejanos apago la lampara y guardo silencio después de todo aun estaba castigado y si lo atrapaban su padre lo reprendería duramente cuando volviera de su viaje a Japón. Después de aproximadamente 15 minutos estudiando los planos que mostraba el libro sonrió satisfecho y salio de su escondite para devolver el libro a su lugar en los altos estantes repletos de libros. La ultima pieza de su plan para recuperar el conejito de C.C estaba lista, mañana cuando asistieran a la casa de los Fenette el sabría exactamente por donde moverse ya que había memorizado los planos y con ayuda de C.C que llevaba días vigilando a los sirvientes nada podría salir mal.

Lelouch odiaba las reuniones formales de la nobleza, llenas de aburridos y aduladores adultos, el mismo tenía su mascara de formalidad y dulzura que usaba para sobrevivir en ese asfixiante ambiente; pero por primera vez estaba ansioso por asistir a una de esas aburridas reuniones y estaba seguro que no tendría que usar su mascara por demasiado tiempo ya que estaría con C.C y juntos cumplirían una misión muy importante.

La mañana del jueves Lelouch estaba un poco nervioso por lo que ni siquiera noto que su madre se esforzó de mas arreglándolo, antes de salir le entrego una rosa roja y con una sonrisa le dijo que era para C.C, el pequeño se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero no puso objeción.

Al llegar a la casa de los Fenette lo primero que vio Lelouch fue a Sherly tirandoselé encima.

- ¡Lulu!- grito empalagosa la niña mientras le quitaba la rosa de la manos y preguntaba ilusionada- ¿para mi?

Lelouch se moría de ganas de decirle que no y que detestaba que le gritara con voz estridente "Lulu", el era un chico ¿que no lo había notado?,pero Lelouch no hizo nada de eso ya que le habían enseñado a ser amable y educado en toda situación así que solo le dedico una sonrisa de lo más falsa acompañada de las palabras.

- Si te gusta es tuya- después de todo el conejo sería mejor regalo que la rosa para C.C. Los adultos sonrieron también y Robert Fenette tuvo la loca ilusión de que su hija ganaba terreno con el pequeño príncipe.

Cuando por fin terminaron las formales presentaciones y se acabo el té empalagoso y los pasteles desabridos los niños pidieron permiso de salir y les fue concedido de inmediato, por lo que Lelouch y C.C echaron a correr dejando atrás a Sherly que gracias a su vestido color durazno con demasiados holanes y listones no pudo seguirles el paso. Cuando los pequeños estuvieron seguros de que Sherly no los encontraría intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices y comenzaron su plan.

- ¿Lista?- pregunto el y ella solo asintió decidida luego miro el reloj del elegante salón donde estaban.

- Es tiempo, tenemos casi una hora para explorar el ala este de la mansión, que es donde el señor Fenette debe tener al señor conejo... no estoy segura pero el me tiene prohibido a mi e incluso a Sherly ir ahí y es el único lugar en que no lo he buscado- mientras hablaba la pequeña peliverde fue del entusiasmo a la tristeza.

-No te preocupes lo encontraremos - dijo Lelouch para borrar la tristeza de los ojos dorados de C.C y juntos los pequeños volvieron a correr.

Todo fue muy rápido tal vez debido a la adrenalina, el ala este de la mansión Fenette no era muy grande y estaba descuidada, la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas pero sorprendentemente Lelouch podía abrirlas con un gancho plateado y un poco de paciencia. Cuando los niños casi habían perdido las esperanzas y se les acababa el tiempo por fin encontraron una habitación llena de cosas para bebé que C.C reconoció como suyas y que le parecieron sumamente nostálgicas a ambos.

Lelouch miro todas esas cosas con las iniciales C.C bordadas en todas partes y estuvo seguro de haberlas visto antes pero no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado y juntos buscaron por el lugar al conejo blanco que era el objeto de las ilusiones infantiles de C.C, lo encontraron fin sobre un mueble y poniendo cajones de forma inestable lograron alcanzarlo. El conejo estebaba lleno de polvo y olía a humedad como toda la habitación aun así C.C lo miro con la mayor ilusión del mundo al punto de que Lelouch sintió celos del animal de peluche pero los olvido cuando C.C se le lanzo en un abrazo con un tímido.

- Gracias.

El niño solo sonrió pero esta vez su sonrisa fue muy sincera.

Los niños miraron el reloj y comprobaron que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de irse y pretender que no había pasado nada. Lelouch y C.C estaban sospechosamente llenos de polvo cuando aparecieron pero nadie les pregunto nada, aunque claro Sherly les reclamo hasta el cansancio por dejarla sola. Pero ellos ni la escucharon y solo pensaban felices en el sucio conejo blanco bajo la cama de C.C que haría que a partir de ahora C.C no volviera a estar sola en esa casa.

Cuando Marianne y Lelouch se fueron Sherly se despidió de Lelouch con un gran abrazo y su ya típico "Lulu" mientras que C.C solo le dedico una mirada cómplice. El señor Fenette miro con buenos ojos ese intercambio por que en realidad no pudo entenderlo.

**Notas: **aquí tardandome de nuevo, gomen . espero que el próximo me salga mucho mas rápido por que ando inspirada gracias a 25 Baam, leknyn, riruka, alonesempai y Amon.

Gracias a todos los que leen y recuerden que acepto criticas, comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Apariencias.<em>

* * *

><p>Por el elegante ventanal podía verse el jardín real siendo cubierto de blanco por una ligera tormenta, esta debía ser de las últimas por que hace días que el invierno agonizaba. Dos niños aburridos contemplaban la nieve caer mientras evitaban chocar sus miradas, estaban ahí por orden de sus padres hasta que se reconciliaran pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder.<p>

-"Arrogante y mimado"- pensaba de su compañero un pequeño castaño.

-"Engreido y salvaje"- era la opinión de Lelouch sobre el hijo del primer ministro japonés.

Apenas verse los niños no se agradaron mucho y lo hacían notar a cada oportunidad con comentarios mordaces e insignificantes travesuras, pero los pequeños colmaron la paciencia de sus padres cuando en plena reunión formal Lelouch cuestiono una propuesta del primer ministro y Suzaku se le lanzo a golpes. Lo que pudo ser un desastre internacional solo hizo que los presentes se doblaran de risa e incluso aceptaran la observación de Lelouch. Pero sus padres no estaban nada contentos con eso y todo termino con los dos niños encerrados en una habitación hasta que se llevaran mejor.

Llevaban ahí más de 45 minutos y ninguno había cedido, de pronto al ver llegar una limusina blanca Lelouch salio corriendo y Suzaku sonrió sabiendo que al príncipe britano lo regañarían por eso. Desde su lugar en la ventana pudo ver como de la limusina bajaba una niña peliverde y comenzaba a hablar y reír con Lelouch, por algún extraño motivo que Lelouch jugara y riera con ella en lugar de pelear con el le molesto sobre manera, así que el pequeño castaño también salio al patio corriendo. Ahora los reprenderían a los dos.

Al salir Suzaku vio la oportunidad perfecta de molestar a Lelouch y tomando nieve en sus manos lanzo tres certeras bolas de nieve a la cabeza, el cuello y la espalda de Lelouch que desprevenido como estaba callo en un charco de nieve y lodo frente a C.C. Suzaku sonrió satisfecho por su travesura e incluso dio unos saltitos de victoria pero su idea ya no le pareció tan buena cuando noto que el pelinegro no se levantaba y sus ojos violetas se llevan de lagrimas de ...¿vergüenza?; en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí y aun después de todas las travesuras que se habían jugado los pequeños, el castaño no había visto llorar al pelinegro así que supuso que el caer frente a la chica de pelo verde era de verdad muy importante para el. En el fondo el castaño sintió un poco de culpa y la sonrisa se borro de sus labios, aún así el ya no podía hacer nada.

Lelouch trataba de tragarse las lagrimas y la niña se arrodillo en el lodo a ayudarle, cuando ella noto los ojos violetas de Lelouch llorosos mando una mirada matadora a Suzaku y antes de que el castaño se diera cuanta ya tenía a la pequeña peliverde encima, de alguna forma termino con la cara enterrada en la fría nieve y el pie de C.C en la nuca mientras ella decía

-Pídele perdón.

Por la culpa y la sorpresa el pequeño de ojos verdes se quedo quieto en la nieve sin entender nada pero pronto se vio libre del pie de la pequeña salvaje y escucho a Lelouch hablar atropelladamente.

-Esta bien, no fue nada... y en todo caso yo debo defenderme solo- se quejó el pelinegro ligeramente avergonzado mientras jalaba a C.C de la mano.

Suzaku aun tirado en la nieve no pudo evitar reír.

-Hasta que dices algo bueno.

-Tu cállate salvaje, me atacaste por la espalda.

-Es que eras un blanco muy tentador- se burló Suzaku y cuando las miradas de los niños se cruzaron comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

La pequeña C.C parpadeo confundida y pregunto.-¿Entonces todo esta bien?

-Si- le respondió Lelouch con una gran sonrisa y ella se lanzo a abrazarlo sin importar llenar más de lodo su fino vestido.

Aun después de todo Lelouch no pudo evitar advertir a Suzaku.

-Esto no se quedara así.

De pronto la escena fue interrumpida por pasos solemnes y una risita aguda ante la que el pelinegro rodó los ojos, la limusina de hace un instante se había estacionado correctamente y de ella habían bajado el resto de los pasajeros, Robert Fenette y su pequeña hija. El hombre de ojos verdes vio con profunda desaprobación a los niños tirados en la nieve y Sherly se iba a lanzar sobre Lelouch hasta que noto que estaba lleno de lodo y se contuvo, Lelouch nunca estuvo más feliz de estar sucio.

- Bajar de esa forma del auto no es comportamiento de una dama- habló Robert Fenette casi con desprecio, no alzo la voz y no hizo ningún gesto aun así sonó temible, C.C solo miro sus zapatos triste y esta vez era Lelouch el que quería lanzarse sobre alguien.-Tu aspecto no es el de una dama- agregó despectivo el hombre y esta vez Lelouch no pudo evitar hablar.

-Eso es mi culpa, Lord Fenette... ¿es un problema?- cuestionó Lelouch con una mezcla perfecta de inocencia y arrogancia. Era el reto implícito "¿tienes el valor de reprenderme a mi?"

-Escuche que su alteza estaba castigado- respondió desafiante el adulto, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido por entablar una lucha de poder con un niño y completamente furioso por que sabía que el niño ganaría.

-Ya no estoy castigado por que ahora Suzaku-kun y nos llevamos muy bien- afirmó Lelouch con una deslumbrante falsa sonrisa mientras jalaba al castaño y lo abrazaba como si efectivamente fuera su mejor amigo. Robert no fue capaz de ocultar su molestia ante la perspectiva de que los niños fueran amigos, cosa que intrigo a los pequeños. Suzaku estuvo confundido por un instante pero al siguiente sonreía y se unía de buena gana a molestar al frívolo adulto delante de ellos, ese juego le parecía sumamente divertido.

-¿No le gusta que seamos amigos?

- Es maravilloso que lo seáis- dijo con sarcasmo Fenette, lo que fue muy obvio para los niños.

-En vedad es maravilloso- se escucho potente la voz del emperador en el patio.

Charles y Genbu aparecieron en las escaleras y sus hijos corrieron a encontrarlos, también C.C corrío a Charles y el hombre se agacho a abrazarle. Fenette hervía de rabia y cada día le era más difícil ocultar sus emociones todos notaban su aura oscura, todos menos su esposa y su hija.

-¿Papí puedo jugar con ellos?- preguntó Sherly.

-Claro.

Y los niños se fueron corriendo, Lelouch pensó un momento y se detuvo a esperar a Sherly y la tomo de la mano para seguir corriendo, la niña estaba encantada y Robert Fenette sonrió oscuramente satisfecho. A Lelouch no le gustaba jugar ese papel pero algo dentro de el le decía que valía la pena, el señor Fenette siempre miraba de forma aterradora a C.C cuando estaba junto a Lelouch pero se apaciguaba si el príncipe estaba con Shirley.

Lelouch se preguntaba ¿por cuanto tiempo más ese juego funcionaria?...¿cuan tonto podía ser Robert Fennete y creer que a Lelouch le agradaba su hija?... El pequeño pelinegro esperaba que por mucho, por que aun a su corta edad entendía y temía la mirada lúgubre de ese hombre, el pelinegro sabía el peligro que C.C corría a su lado.

**Notas:** hola, ¿aun hay alguien por ahí? en verdad lamento la tardanza mis múltiples problemas emocionales y existenciales me han estado impidiendo escribir. Pero la inspiración volvió a mi y esperemos no se vaya :)

Gracias a todos los que leen y como siempre los agradecimientos especiales a los que se animan a dejarme un review:

riruka, 25 baam, lambito, lekyny, alone sempai y Kiara espero les guste este capítulo ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Proteger a la reina.<em>

* * *

><p>Robert Fenette miro con desdén la sala repleta de gente, para su disgusto llena de niños, ¿cuándo se habían convertido las reuniones sociales de Pedragón en una maldita guardería? Hasta su propia hija con su voz aguda era desesperante pero por fortuna pronto la mayoría de los niños salieron a jugar al gran jardín congelado o formaron grupos para dedicarse a actividades variadas y menos molestas. El veía esos grupos y ya podía imaginarse que esos niños al crecer formarían parte de cosas muy importantes. Estaban ahí la hija de los Asford y el primogénito de los Cardemonde -familias antiguas y cultas-, la bastarda de los Stadtfeld y el segundo hijo de los Maldini - familias nuevas que solo tenían la suerte de estar ahí gracias a algún servicio, seguramente poco legal y poco honorable, a la corona-, en una mesa con toda elegancia comían pasteles el extrovertido hijo mayor de los Weinberg y la hija menor de los Alstreimla - familias que se ganaron su lugar ahí por sus triunfos bélicos y no por su honor, de hecho tenía entendido que la niña pelirrosa de los Alstreimla acaba de quedar huérfana al morir sus padres y hermano mayor en los disturbios del área 4 -, mientras que la pequeña y tímida hija los Einstein estaba pegada como una lapa al hijo mayor de los Asplund que ya era todo un adolescente y tenía el descaro de ponerse a leer en medio de la reunión.<p>

La escena infantil más particular de la fiesta la protagonizaban como siempre por los príncipes imperiales, Lelouch y Schneizel tenían un reñido juego de ajedrez que atrajo la atención y asombro de los adultos, el juego se volvió tan airado que en algún punto el hijo del primer ministro japones y Kanon, el segundo hijo de los Maldini, acordaron un posterior duelo de espadas como apoyo a sus respectivos amigos; Suzaku por Lelouch y Kanon por Schneizel. La propuesta de duelo despertó todo tipo de comentarios en los adultos que estaban felices y expectantes por un encuentro entre un florete y una katana, duelo que seria impensable, por sus consecuencias políticas, entre adultos pero era inofensivo y entretenido entre dos niños. La escena la completaban C.C susurrando consejos al oído de Lelouch y Cornelia, Clovis y Euphy al lado de Schneizel, la pequeña pelirrosa hacia un sin fin de sugerencias descabelladas al rubio pero este no parecía prestarles la menor atención.

Robert miro con desinterés las piezas de ajedrez en el tablero hasta que noto que de verdad era un juego muy complicado, mientras que los príncipes movían sus piezas con sonrisas y comentarios sarcásticos para la mayoría de los adultos era difícil seguir el juego. Fenette ni siquiera intento seguirlo estaba simplemente furioso por la cercanía y la confianza entre Lelouch y C.C. Toda la escena parecía un presagio inevitable e insoportable del futuro, Lelouch contra Schneizel, Japón al lado de Lelouch como un perro amaestrado y peligroso, y C.C susurrando al oído del emperador... controlando todo desde las sombras como había hecho su padre con Charles. La pequeña bruja tenía los mismos ojos dorados que su maldito predecesor y Robert no podía evitar la ola de rabia y una gota de miedo cada vez que la veía. El hombre tuvo el ligero impulso de arrancar a la niña peliverde del lado de Lelouch pero se contuvo con la vaga esperanza que le daba ver que su hija también tenía un lugar cercano al futuro emperador, a su juicio uno más cercano del que tenía C.C, era simplemente que a Shirley no le gustaba el ajedrez y parecía muerta de aburrimiento mientras hablaba desinteresada con la hija de Asford a unos pasos de la mesa de juego.

Robert Fenette salio de sus oscuras cavilaciones y el final del juego llego con un _jake mate_ de Schneizel mientras que Lelouch inflaba las mejillas molesto, recordandoles a todos que era solo un niño.

-No te deprimas por la derrota hermanito, los lideres saben perder- dijo Schneizel con una media sonrisa.

-Yo no he dicho nada, sabes perfecto que te habría ganado si...- se quejaba infantilmente el pequeño pelinegro.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hiciste.

-A mi no me gusta sacrificar piezas.

-Si no haces sacrificios no ganaras nunca.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente pero el sacrificio que nunca haré sera mi reina.

-Es estúpido, los peones pueden ser reinas.

-Me gusta la original- dijo Lelouch con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Lo sé... por eso gane- afirmó Schneizel alzando una ceja y divirtiéndose con la testarudez de su hermano menor.

-A ti te gustan tus caballos pero no dudaste en dejarlos caer- dijo Lelouch con un brillo burlón en el fondo de sus grandes ojos violetas.

- Era necesario- dijo con voz átona el rubio.

-No parecías pensar eso mientras los veías caer- dijo Lelouch y esta vez fue su turno de esbozar una malvada media sonrisa.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?- preguntó Schneizel ligeramente sorprendido y ofendido.

-Mucho.

-No durará... mañana mi caballo no caerá.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de nada.

-Eso significa que estas madurando.

La mayoría de los adultos no comprendieron la extraña platica pos-juego de los príncipes o ni siquiera se molestaron en ponerle atención pues los duelos verbales entre ellos eran comunes y complejos.

En cuanto el juego acabo Robert se las arreglo para salir de esa frustrante reunión y no olvido recordare a la pequeña bruja peliverde su lugar.

- Te he dicho que no debes estar cerca de Lelouch- la reprendió con su voz gélida mientras la jalaba por los pasillos que llevaban a la salida. Shirley los seguía tranquila y ajena a la discusión, estaba totalmente acostumbrada a eso.

-Pero...- trato de defenderse C.C.

-Eres inferior y aburrida, si te dedica atención es por lastima. No te humilles a ti misma, humillas a mi familia- dijo el hombre con una chispa de placer en sus ojos verdes por hacer llorar a la niña.

- Yo no soy de su familia- contesto la pequeña con su tristeza transformándose en furia.

-Por suerte- dijo el hombre indiferente y comenzando a pensar en una forma de deshacerse para siempre de esa pequeña molestia peliverde.

-Lo mismo digo.

o.O.o

Lelouch, Suzaku y Nunally desayunaban juntos especialmente emocionados por el duelo de espadas que se llevaría a cabo más tarde, los pequeños no sabían en que momento su mentira de ser mejores amigos se había vuelto realidad pero ninguno se quejaría por ello pues juntos se divertían muchísimo. Los niños le contaron a la pequeña como había ido la fiesta de anoche, en la que ella no había estado presente, hasta llegar a la parte del tenso juego de ajedrez.

-Onii-san volvió a perder- afirmo triste.

-Es que Schneizel me conoce muy bien...

-Ya van 23 derrotas- se burlo Suzaku.

-No lo digas como si fuera tan terrible, también hay 12 tablas- se defendió Lelouch.

-No ocultes que eres un perdedor- dijo el castaño bromeando.

-El es mayor que yo- continuo el pelinegro a la defensiva.

-Excusas.

-Con Clovis tengo un récord perfecto de victorias.

-Es como si yo tuviera un duelo de espadas con Nunally

-Podría sorprenderte-dijo Lelouch volviendo a divertirse, para luego agregar- y hablando de duelos si sigues así apostare por Kanon

-Volverías perder.

-Arrogante.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Ustedes se llevan tan bien- dijo Nunally llena de emoción con todo y estrellas en la mirada, mientras los chicos solo se extrañaban.

**Notas:** ando tan alexitimica que no puedo discernir si el capitulo es emocionante o no O.o en serio díganmelo por favor. Pero a mi favor por fin encontré tiempo libre y espero actualizar pronto para la próxima con ese duelo entre Suzaku y Kanon.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y agradecimientos especiales a los que me regalan un review:

Leknyn, riruka, 25 Baam, VidalK y Karumi Gonzalez este capítulo va por ustedes ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Mentiras.<em>

* * *

><p>El sabía que la calma no duraría por siempre, aunque pasaron años desde que noto la oscura mirada de Robert Fenette sobre su amiga peliverde hasta que la niña se volvió más tímida y retraída que antes siempre que el preguntaba ella decía que no pasaba nada; así en el fluir del tiempo el llego a pensar que no pasaba nada, pero si que pasaba, pasaban cosas tan terribles que cuando las descubrió el príncipe tomo decisiones que nuca creyó posibles.<p>

o.O.o

_~Mansion Fenette 6:57 pm~_

Los ojos oscuros de Robert Fenette brillaban satisfechos como los de un lobo que acaba de devorar a su presa, y es que su día no pudo ser mejor, si bien comenzó con la victoria del chico japones en el duelo de espadas más comentado del imperio termino con una gloriosa pelea entre el príncipe Lelouch y su estorbo de pelo verde, los niños se habían lanzado piezas de ajedrez y gritado frente a todos que "...nada volverá a ser igual". Nada podía ser mas perfecto, no sabia ni le importaba que inicio la pelea solo agradecía que sucediera.

El compromiso implicaba anunciarlo cuando C.C cumpliera 16 años y hacerlo oficial solo si ambos contrayentes estaban de acuerdo, pero después de ese día estaba seguro ellos se odiaban y rechazarían el compromiso sin importar las rabietas del emperador...y si Shirley hacia bien su trabajo y ganaba el lugar más cercano al príncipe, los Fenette por fin estarían en el lugar de honor y poder que merecían.

_~Sala principal del palacio imperial 4:35 pm~_

La tranquilidad fue rota por gritos infantiles y la sala llena de nobles se colmo de susurros de desaprobación ante la escena que presenciaban. El príncipe Lelouch y la protegida de los Fenette, C.C, bajaban corriendo las escaleras entre jalones y reclamos.

-Ésto se acabo sabes que ya no eres mi amiga- dijo el niño con los ojos llenos de tristeza mientras varias piezas de ajedrez caían de sus manos.

-Ésto nunca fue mi culpa, fue la tuya por ser tan estúpido y arrogante... ¡por ser quien eres!- dijo ella también a punto de llorar pero con demasiado orgullo como para ceder a las lagrimas.

-¿Estas segura que no fue por tu orgullo y cobardía?- reclamó el con sorna.

-¡Tu no sabes lo que paso!- grito ella molesta.

-¡Solo tenías que decirlo!- grito el también.

-De todos modos no importa...- dijo ella agachando la mirada y aferrándose al rey y al caballo que estaban en sus manos.

-Claro que importa y yo voy a solucionarlo- dijo el molesto dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Yo no lo necesito...!- grito ella más aterrada que molesta y lanzo certeramente el caballo negro que se impacto con la cabeza de Lelouch, el no mostró ningún gesto de dolor pero se detuvo.

-Eres obstinada hasta el final.

-Me gusta serlo y me gusta estar sola- dijo ella abrazando la ultima y unica pieza que tenía, el rey negro.

-Pues acostúmbrate por que de ahora en adelante nada volverá a ser igual- dijo el mientras salia del lugar sin voltear.

Y C.C supo era cierto nada volvería ser igual y aunque fuera muy duro ella no seria débil y seguiría con ello hasta el final.

_~Despacho privado del emperador en el palacio imperial 4:03 pm~_

Este era un momento de paz y sin embargo Charles no estaba para nada tranquilo, con el castillo lleno de nobles y diplomáticos de varias naciones un desastre podía explotar en cualquier momento y el no tenía cabeza para pensar en desastres internacionales solo quería arreglar los propios. Con seriedad tomo la copa que su esposa acaba de poner frente a el y se preparo para el comienzo de lo que sabía no sería una conversación agradable.

-Ultimamente Fenette no deja de decir que su esposa necesita volver a climas cálidos- comenzó el emperador.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se llevara a C.C?- preguntó sorprendida Marianne deteniendo en su camino la copa que llevaba a sus labios.

-Eso me temo-confirmo molesto el.

-¡Debes impedirlo!-dijo ella sobresaltada.

-Eso quisiera pero sabes que no puedo obligarlo a quedarse, no soy un dictador- trató de explicar el hombre.

-...que solo dejen a la niña...- sugirió ella dudosa, sabía que era imposible pero guardaba un poco de esperanza.

-Jamas accederán... y si lo hacen el consejo le impondrá otra tutoria, los nobles la pelearan como cuervos, los Fenette al menos son la familia que ella conoce.

-Yo no creo eso, ella mira con miedo y soledad cuando esta con ellos- reclamó la mujer desesperada.

-No hay pruebas de que nada malo pase- dijo el emperador seriamente, el mismo tenía sus dudas pero la niña simplemente se mantenía callada, - ...ella misma ha dicho que esta bien con ellos- completó como tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

-No debes permitir que la vuelvan a alejar- dijo vehementemente ella, pero consiente de que el destino de C.C no estaba en sus manos tuvo que agregar - por tato tiempo.

~_Sala de armas del palacio imperial 11:19 am~_

El florete era veloz y elegante, la katana certera y filosa. Cuando Suzaku había sugerido usar un boken Kanon se había reído pero ahora seguro se arrepentía cada vez que la brillante hoja pasaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Los rayos del sol regaban el salón y los adultos lo llenaban con sus comentarios emocionados que se veían interrumpidos cada vez que se suscitaba algún movimiento impresionante y ellos soltaban sonoras exclamaciones de regocijo y sorpresa. Más que una pelea eso era una danza y más que un duelo era un show, los únicos que se lo tomaban en serio eran Kanon y Suzaku que aunque detenían sus golpes antes de dañar verdaderamente a su adversario no dejaban de lanzar ataques uno tras otro para demostrar quien era el mejor.

Kanon avanzaba con lineas elegantes y estocadas certeras que Suzaku apenas tenía tiempo de detener, pero en seguida devolvía con el doble de fuerza. Los espectadores no sabían que se movía más rápido los pies o las espadas. Ambos contendientes dieron saltos y piruetas que un duelo normal estarían prohibidas pero que en este solo provocaron más admiración. El combate se prolongo y solo entonces fue evidente un ganador, aunque los dos niños era igual de habilidosos Kanon se agoto primero y callo victima del lado sin filo de la katana de Suzaku, todos estallaron en vitoreos y comentarios; extrañamente uno de los pocos que no sonreían era Lelouch, y no es por que no le alegrara la victoria de Suzaku es que ni siquiera había visto el combate esperando encontrar todo el tiempo a una peliverde que nunca llego.

**Notas:**¡quien ama las vacaciones? Yooo!

Hola queridos lectores este capítulo es un rompecabezas al que le faltan piezas pero espero todas las dudas se resuelvan en el próximo ;)

Gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a los que se animan a dejarme un review y compartir su opinión, de las dudas que me mencionan: el tiempo si ha avanzado en la historia y ahora los niños tienen como 10 años, no hago los capítulos más largos por que tardaría aun más en actualizar -gomen :(- y no desesperen que pronto crecerán y comenzaran los problemas adolescentes.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Show.<em>

* * *

><p>Otro evento formal lleno de opulencia y fastuosidad, de falsedad y podredumbre. Lelouch planeaba apenas hacer acto de aparición para luego perderse en los jardines y suplicar no encontrarse con nadie, prefiere mil veces congelarse en el frío atardecer de febrero que estar en esa fiesta donde será rodeado de adultos hipócritas y jovencitas hormonadas. El tiene la autoestima bien puesta y se sabe apuesto con sus facciones finas y ojos violetas pero sabe también que su aspecto físico no es lo único que atrae a la jauría que lo persigue, es más bien una casualidad afortunada que él no sea desagradable a la vista y daría lo mismo que tuviese los dientes chuecos y pesara cien kilos, aun lo perseguirían; por que a ellas no les importa Lelouch, les importa el príncipe ¿Qué mas da "quién" o "cómo" sea si se apellida di Britannia?<p>

Si tan solo esa noche estuviesen Nunally o al menos Euphy él podría soportar esta velada pero sus hermanas fueron enviadas a otros eventos o tenían otras obligaciones. Hoy compartía noche con Clovis pero el no era nada confiable en estos casos, a su rubio hermano si le gustaban esas fiestas y que las chicas lo rodearan de gritos y halagos. En el mejor de los casos en esta estúpida reunión sería "protegido" por Shirley pero su amiga pelinaraja a veces podía ser tan hostigante ella sola como una multitud, en general Shirley era muy dulce y soportable cuando estaban todos en su grupo de amigos pero sola era bastante más empalagosa y asfixiante, Milly y Ribalz no dejaban de decirle que él le gustaba a ella, pero él prefería hacer oídos sordos a esa realidad el mayor tiempo posible. Shirley le agrada lo suficiente como para no echarla de su lado pero en el fondo el sabía que la mantenía cerca por que "era útil", ese pensamiento le causaba culpa, y aunque después de pasar juntos tanto tiempo definitivamente Lelouch sentía genuino apego y compasión por ella al final había muchas cosas que le importaban más que ella. En fin, en resumen la noche de Lelouch era una mierda y cuando él pensó que eso ya no podría empeorar se encontró en la multitud un punto verde que le revolvió el estomago, C.C estaba ahí, con su fría mirada y su arrogante sonrisa, con su cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos dorados, su vestido negro y su estoica actitud.

Lelouch y la hija adoptiva de los Fenette se repelen como polos opuestos por el salón pero cuando llega el momento del inevitable contacto no pueden reprimir un intercambio mordaz de palabras.

-Su majestad- dice ella con una perfecta reverencia que sin en cambio parece de todo menos sumisa.

-Señorita Fenette- responde él con perfectamente fingida galantería.

-No me insulte con ese apellido- sisea ella en tono suave para no perder la elegancia.

-No creí que fueses tan desagradecida.

-Ni yo que su majestad fuese tan torpe como para olvidar mi verdadero apellido.

-Uno tiende a olvidar cosas sin importancia.

La pareja habla en tono bajo para no hacer "una escena" pero es obvio que todos los presentes están pendientes de ellos y solo de ellos, celebrando mentalmente que los jóvenes se lleven tan mal por que así conservan las esperanzas todos los arribistas que planean colarse a la familia real o por o menos hacer a sus hijas concubinas del príncipe heredero y por lo tanto entrar a la linea de sucesión. La existencia de C.C alguna vez fue temida y odiada pero ahora era de verdad una "cosa sin importancia", era un secreto a voces que ella era la prometida del príncipe pero lo era también que él la rechazaría llegado el día. Es más sus encuentros eran la mayoría un espectáculo de finas y sutiles conversaciones de desdén y desprecio, si bien nunca volvieron a arrojarse piezas de ajedrez como cuando eran niños ahora cada conversación era una batalla de refinadas ofensas, y preferían ignorar la existencia el uno del otro el mayor tiempo posible. Todo un deleite para la mayoría de los miembros de la nobleza.

Aunque C.C ya no era un peligro para nadie la mayoría de los nobles ,e incluso los sirvientes, la llamaban _bruja_ y esperaban de buena gana el día que ella desapareciera de la vida de la corte, la joven peliverde aun contaba con el apoyo y gracia del emperador Charles y esa era la única razón por que no era ignorada como parte de la utileria en cada reunión formal; pero todo cambiaría en solo tres semanas cuando la chica por fin cumpliera 16 años y el rechazo de Lelouch por ella fuese oficial, entonces nadie tendría ninguna razón para siquiera voltear a ver a la bruja. Aunque a decir verdad un par de jóvenes nobles esperaban ese día con ansia por que aunque la chica era una frívola bruja era hermosa y seguramente quien llegue a hacer la mejor oferta a Robert Fenette la ganaría como esposa o incluso como concubina.

C.C nota las calculadoras miradas de los asistentes colgadas de ella y Lelouch, como los buitres que son todos esperan un pedazo de Lelouch y tal vez incluso de ella, como hienas salivan y se agitan ante el espectáculo que sin querer del todo ofrecen la peliverde y el pelinegro así que asqueada de eso se retira con una ultima sonrisa desdeñosa que el príncipe devuelve con creces pero... a pesar de todo ella no puede evitar pensar que con el gesto que sea el rostro de Lelouch es apuesto y esa sola idea le da ganas de estrellarle el rostro en la pared al maldito engreído, la chica contiene una risita pero acepta que es una mala idea, definitivamente, a pesar de que el emperador la mima de seguro que eso le molestaría. C.C respira y se retira del salón atestado de gente que sabe no la extrañara y piensa dulcemente que en tres semanas su vida será mejor.

**o.O.o**

Lo ha logrado, en algún momento creyó que moriría pero lo ha logrado, huyo de la multitud de aduladores y de la loca pelinaranja. Incluso tuvo que correr y estaba seguro que perdió alguna de las valiosas gemas que colgaban de su traje pero valió la pena por que por fin puede respirar sin que la codicia y la falsedad llenen sus pulmones. El jardín muestra la agonía del invierno y la posibilidad de una hermosa primavera pero aun así el frío lo invade todo, cansado se tira a sentarse en la fuente con un suspiro y se abraza a sí mismo lamentando que su elegante indumentaria no sea más cálida.

-Te ves patético- se burla una voz conocida.

-No te permito que me digas nada así bruja- contesta él.

-Estúpido príncipe- dice ella muy seria taladrandolo con la mirada.

-No salí al jardín para que me insultes- se queja él mientras lleva sus manos junto a sus caderas y se estira como un gato despreocupado ofreciendo una vista muy sexy a la peliverde.

-Entonces vete debilucho- replica ella realmente indignada y volteando la mirada para no caer en su juego.

Él se levanta y se acerca.

-¿Estas segura de tus palabras?- pregunta seductoramente pero con una ligera molestia en el fondo de su sedoso tono.

-Me encantas cuando te enojas- acepta ella enfrentando sus miradas y tomando firmemente el mentón del príncipe para no perder ese juego de seducción.

-Pues estoy MUY enojado- habla él oficialmente molesto safandose del agarre de los finos dedos de C.C- ¿por que demonios se te ocurrió ponerte ese vestido?

-Dijiste que te gustaba el negro- se excuso ella con total perplejidad e inocencia.

-No me vengas con esa falsa inocencia a mi-dice el pelinegro aun molesto pero rodeando la cintura de la bruja posesivamente.

-¿No te gusta?- cuestiona ella con esa perfectamente fingida ingenuidad y una mueca de tristeza que no logra mantener hasta el final y se rompe para ser remplazada por una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Me encanta-dice Lelouch devolviendole la sonrisa a su prometida (oh si por que él lo sabe) pero no puede evitar quejarse - lo que me repudia es que otros puedan verte con el.

-El único que me importa que lo vea eres tu- afirma ella tomando las mejillas del muchacho y enfrentando sus miradas aunque ella es varios centímetros más baja que él.

-Quería arrancarle los ojos a todos los que voltearon a verte- confiesa el príncipe posesivo mientras atrapa las manos de ella para que la chica no pueda apartarse de el. Ella toma naturalmente el contacto como si fuera cosa de todos los días e incluso no puede evitar molestarlo.

-Por favor nunca empieces una pelea sin Suzaku a tu lado.

-Oye bruja...- comienza él molesto, pero ella no lo deja continuar y sella sus labios en un beso profundo y voraz que se nota no es el primero pues ambos atacan inmediatamente la que saben la debilidad el otro.

No lo podía creer, simplemente eso tenia que ser alguna clase de loca broma de su mente, Lelouch y C.C no se podían estar comiendo a besos en el jardín. Ellos no se soportaban y lo dejaban muy claro cada vez que se encontraban ya sea ignorándose o con sus sutiles batallas verbales. Lulu no podía estar metiendo las manos en el vestido, y la lengua en la boca, de la bruja; por que su Lelouch es dulce y todo un caballero. Era estúpido pero ante esa escena a Shirley solo se ocurrió llorar mientras su mente buscaba cualquier loca explicación para lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Ellos se separan por un respiro y él se sienta en la fuente para atraer a la peliverde a ahorcajadas sobre el, Shirley solo se voltea, ella es una dama y no puede presenciar más ese impúdico acto de... ¿de...? ¿de..?...¡¿qué era todo eso?! ¿qué significaba? Entonces su raciocinio solo pudo llegar a una conclusión: Lulu tambien era un hombre y como tal tenía ciertas necesidades que no podía saciar con una dama, ¡eso debía ser!, no es que C.C le importara era simplemente que la bruja lo había seducido; pero que ellos estuviesen enredados a punto de caer a la fuente no quería decir que se importaran el uno al otro... ¿verdad?

Shirley se obligo a sí misma a creer su infantil teoría pero su mente puritana le ordeno salir corriendo de ahí por que no podía ver más ese sucio espectáculo. En su carrera como plan de respaldo su mente le gritaba que tal vez el chico en cuestión no era Lelouch pero su raciocinio se rió en su cara, entonces justo en las escaleras para entrar al salón se encontró con una gema verde que estaba segura era del traje de Lelouch; y así su plan de respaldo se cayo como una torre de naipes y su mente se aferro a su conjetura original "Lulu es un hombre, Lulu es un hombre, Lulu es un hombre...la quiere para _eso_ pero ella no significa nada para él".

-No debemos... seguir... sabes que te respeto- hablo el príncipe entre jadeos y juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejar a C.C con suavidad.

-Lo que yo daría por que perdieras el control- se queja ella (por que era verdad, ella fue la que lo sedujo al principio pero tampoco era que él se hubiera resistido mucho) recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Lelouch mientras trata de normalizar su respiración y recuperar la fuerza de sus piernas para salir de esa vergonzosa posición.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de perderlo... -concuerda él con una sonrisa, mientras acaricia el suave cabello de su compañera.-Pero no así, en el jardín como unos criminales y mientras sostenemos esta mentira.

-Mentir es todo lo que tenemos y te recuerdo que fue tu idea- reclama ella volviendo a estar de pie y acomodándose el vestido con la furia y la tristeza bailando en su mente.

-No iba a permitir que nadie te hiciera daño - se excusa Lelouch - y tampoco que te alejaran de mi- agrega en un tono más bajo mientras recuerda triste la escena, Robert Fenette jaloneando en los pasillos a C.C amenazandola con "desaparecerla" si seguía cerca de Lelouch, y la conversación, sus padres diciendo que C.C era su prometida pero que Fenette había anunciado que pensaba irse del país por años otra vez, que presencio hace seis años que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión.

Ciertamente parecía más lógico y fácil hacer publico todo, pero hacerlo conllevaría un escándalo que dividiría a la cote en intereses y opiniones, y al final seguramente solo aparecería otro ambicioso que quisiera hacerle daño a la peliverde por lo que representaba. Ser su prometida siempre la pondría en peligro a menos que todos estuviesen seguros que ella había dejado de ser una amenaza para siempre. Así que a sus tiernos diez años fingir una pelea fue lo único que se les ocurrió a los niños, al final las cosas habían resultado tan bien que incluso Robert Fenette había desistido de su viaje y nadie más había causado ningún daño a C.C.

-Que suerte que somo buenos actores- comentó ella divertida para tratar de borrar las nubes de culpa del rostro del príncipe.

-Los mejores- contestó Lelouch con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y ocultando sus temores para no agobiarla.

-No te preocupes el show termina en tres semanas-concluyó ella determinada.

-Y tendrá un final espectacular- dijo él y por fin los dos adolescentes se dedicaron genuinas sonrisas de pura felicidad.

**Notas:** otro capitulo, otro eterno retraso, en serio mil disculpas pero necesito inspiración o un batazo en la cabeza, lo que llegue primero. Espero que el capitulo les guste por que por fin paso lo que muchos pedían:¡los personajes crecieron! y los problemas están por llegar. En este capi trato de explicar los huecos del anterior pero si algo no queda claro avísenme.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dan seguir y favoritos, y sobre todo a todas las lindas personas que me alegran el día con un review.

**Karumi Gonzalez:** aquí vienen y con todo las famosas hormonas Karumi :)

**25 Baam:** ¡ha me cachaste! la pelea era parte del malvado plan, pero espero al menos haberte sorprendido con los primeros párrafos de este capítulo.

**riruka:** llego el tiempo de locuras y adolescentes, he aquí la razón de la pelea, tal vez es una mala dosis de explicaciones pero espero sea una buena de amor ¿no?

**VidalK:** gracias por tus comentarios de amino y pues sobre C.C y Suzaku se llevan bien. Por cierto en este capitulo Suzaku esta en Japón pero es el único que sabe que las peleas de C.C y Lelouch son falsas... para más información tendran que esperar unos capítulos más ;)

**alonesempai:** que bien que pudiste ponerte al corriente con el fic pero supongo que yo y mis retrasos no ayudamos mucho. supongo que lo pasa en este capítulo cuenta como una reconciliación :3

**leknyn:** gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme y aqui pon fin otro capi con todas las explicaciones que se merecían.

Minna gracias por leer ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Dudas.<em>

* * *

><p>La luminosa mañana de Febrero se coló por sus cortinas blancas y la obligo a medio-despertarse, la chica se removió en su cama pero se resistió por una hora más a levantarse regodeándose en los dulces recuerdos de los besos demandantes y las manos ágiles de Lelouch. C.C se permitió una sonrisa boba y somnolienta mientras se abrazaba más a <em>su acompañante,<em> sabía que si alguien en esa casa lo encontraba sería el fin pero el riesgo valía la pena cada noche, es más estaba segura que de hecho le sería imposible dormir sin _él_ en sus brazos... su somnolencia fue ahuyentada por los malos recuerdos de cuando tenía 12 años y el señor Fenette había encontrado por segunda vez al Señor conejo y lo había tirado a la basura frente a sus ojos, C.C se despertó de golpe abrazando más a su peluche favorito y cuando comprobó que no había nadie se tiro de nuevo a la cama con una sardónica sonrisa de burla a sí misma "ya no eres una niña" se recordó y abrazo por ultima vez a Chesse-kun antes de levantarse y guardarlo en la caja de un vestido para camuflajearla con otras más.

Chesse-kun era el nuevo rival de peluche de Lelouch por el afecto de la peliverde. C.C adoraba al simple muñeco amarillo por que era como la prueba de todas, y las mejores, horas robadas que ella y Lelouch habían pasado juntos. Ellos regularmente se escabullían por los jardines y el palacio para verse, aunque fuese de lejos, pero desde hace dos años ellos aprovechaban los días que Lelouch escapaba con sus amigos a la ciudad -para hacer apuestas clandestinas en el ajedrez- y se encontraban en... alguna pizzeria; así juntaron la cantidad ridículamente grande de sellos que la cadena de comida rápida pedía por el muñeco de colección y del alguna forma C.C se volvió toda una adicta a la pizza.

Pensar en Chesse-kun y en pizza le recordó a C.C que debía desayunar y la peliverde se preparo para salir y soportar un día más en la mansión Fenette de lo cual lo único bueno era que seguramente como casi siempre no habría nadie en casa.

Para C.C era totalmente normal deambular por la mansión Fenette sin encontrarse con nadie, en esa casa ella era una sombra y menos que una indeseada visita. Estaba segura que hasta el mobiliario era más importante que ella, pues si un día desapareciera ni los sirvientes se preguntarían que fue de ella, en cambo la señora Fenette haría un drama si un librero, sillón o lampara desaparecieran. La peliverde estaba segura que tenia más contacto con los Fenette en las fiestas y reuniones de la nobleza que en su propia casa, y por supuesto que C.C no se quejaba de ello, era un mudo -y mutuo- acuerdo en el que ambas partes se soportaban pero trataban de no entrar en contacto. Por todo eso fue de lo más raro del mundo cuando esa mañana el comedor NO estaba vació, Shirley con su brillante y falsa sonrisa le esperaban y eso no fue lo peor, lo más terrible fue que la Fenette trato de entablar una conversación con ella.

-¿Hermana...?- hablo insegura pero suspicaz la pelinaranja.

C.C casi se atraganta con su comida ante la forma en la que Shirley se atrevió a llamarla pero esperando que esa tortura de charla no se prolongara demasiado no dijo nada y se quedo con sus escalofríos.

-¿Qué?- refuto de forma dura, sus modales perfectos se los guardaba para los banales eventos formales.

-Nada- dijo retraída Shirley conformándose con mirar como bicho raro a C.C.

-Si te molesta mi presencia no se por que me esperaste para desayunar- se quejo apática C.C.

Shirley ya no se asusto frente a la frialdad de la peliverde y solo cambio de tema, después de todo ella no podía evitar mirar de esa forma a su hermana adoptiva gracias a las escenas que presencio ayer.

-¿No crees que Lelouch se veía muy bien anoche?- preguntó la pelinaranja con el objetivo de ver si su hermana sentía o no algo por el príncipe, de esa respuesta dependía su mundo.

-Pálido y flacucho como siempre...

-¿Enserio?... tu te arreglaste mucho para la fiesta- trato de nuevo, necesitaba saber ¿que era lo que había entre ellos?

-Tu insufrible padre no gasta ni un centavo más del necesario en mi, así que me gusta molestarlo con vestidos caros.

-¡Papá no es insufrible!- se quejó Shirley olvidando su objetivo.

-Para mi lo es- termino tajante C.C para levantarse y abandonar el comedor.

Shirley suspiro triste por su intento fallido de entender a C.C y revolvió sus coloridos cereales sin ánimos, esa noche no había podido dormir debido a sus dudas y si tuviese la desfachatez de su hermana adoptiva simplemente se plantaría frete a ella y le preguntaría "¿Te gusta Lulu...o solo tienen sexo?", si fuera simplemente sincera le diría "Por favor no me lo quites" pero cualquiera de las dos cosas le era simplemente imposible, por que Shirley no era descarada pero tampoco valiente.

**o.O.o**

-¿Entonces cómo fue la fiesta del jueves?- preguntó Suzaku casualmente.

-No tan terrible como creí, C.C estaba ahí- habló Lelouch sin poder evitar una sonrisa al mencionar a su prometida.

-Creí que dijiste, que detestabas encontrarla por que tenían que fingir esas estúpidas peleas.

-Bueno a veces las peleas son divertidas y lo mejor fue un momento a solas en el jardín-dijo Lelouch sin mirar a la pantalla por la que hablaba con su mejor amigo, pues estaba ocupado jugando con la reina blanca de su tablero de ajedrez y mirando los cuadros blancos y negros como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-Más te vale no hacer tonterías Lelouch- le reprendió Suzaku.

-Pero si yo no hice nada- se defendió Lelouch sorprendido por fin mirando su ordenador.

-Se te ve en la cara, a veces detesto conocerte tan bien-le dijo Suzaku suspicaz y burlón,

-Te lo imaginas- se defendió Lelouch lo más serio que pudo pero un ligero sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, estúpido Suzaku que lo conocía tan bien.

-¿Entonces me juras que no paso nada?- preguntó Suzaku solo para molestar a su mejor amigo.

-Pues si paso pero... es que... ¡ni que fuera a justificarme frete a ti!- las palabras de Lelouch comenzaron nerviosas pero terminaron molestas.

-Jajaja sabía que tenía razón- hablo el castaño divertido y en el fondo feliz por su amigo.

Los chicos compartieron una sonrisa de camaradería masculina pero el momento fue muy corto y Lelouch mejor decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Justo a tiempo para las pruebas- contestó Suzaku emocionado pero luego su alegría pareció quebrarse y comenzó a balbucear-... pero sobre eso Lelouch yo... debo decirte que...

Esta vez fue el turno de Lelouch de reírse del nerviosismo de Suzaku pero para cortar su sufrimiento deicidio decir lo que ambos ya sabían.

-No vas a aplicar para ser mi caballero, vas por Euphy- dijo con simpleza y un toque de arrogancia Lelouch.

Suzaku se sorprendió pero ahora ya podía respirar tranquilo -¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ligeramente molesto por la tranquilidad y arrogancia de Lelouch ante ese suceso.

-Por la misma razón que tu sabes lo bueno que fue mi jueves- contestó divertido el pelinegro y los amigos se dedicaron una sonrisa de nuevo.

-¿No estas molesto?- preguntó finalmente el japones ligeramente culpable.

-Por el momento no- hablo sincero el príncipe pero no pudo evitar agregar con burla- pero más te vale cuidarla bien o le diré a Cornelia.

Suzaku se puso azul y dijo asustado -¡No te atreverías!

-Pruébame- le reto Lelouch con una sonrisa.

-A sus ordenes Lelouch-sama- dijo tenso el castaño fingiendo un saludo militar.

-Así me gusta.

-Tirano- se quejó Suzaku relajándose de nuevo para preguntar- ¿Entonces quién sera tu caballero?

-No estoy muy interesado en eso.

-No lo tomes tan a la ligera, debes confiar en la persona que va a seguirte a todas partes- le reprendió Suzaku.

-Como si no ya me observaran en todas partes- se quejo dramático Lelouch moviendo ágilmente entre sus dedos la pieza de ajedrez.

-Sera diferente a partir de ahora y lo sabes, los caballeros son muy cercanos y si te descuidas van a descubrir tu mentira con C.C.

-Lo de la asignación de caballeros solo es una semana antes del compromiso podremos soportar estar en bajo perfil.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que pasaron 24 horas separados?-pregunto suspicaz Suzaku.

Lelouch comprendió el punto de su amigo y pensó nervioso que hacer. -Bueno...sabes que Gino me cae muy bien.

-El tipo parece confiable pero seguramente aplicara para Clovis ¿no?

-Malditos rubios superficiales- dijo Lelouch, hasta el momento no había pensado en eso. Nunca se planteo seriamente lo molesto que podría ser un caballero siguiéndolo a todas partes ¿ahora que haría?

**Notas:**

Aquí otro capi y por suerte nadie me ha dado un batazo (aún).

Si notan a Suzaku un poco Ooc es por que aquí no hay guerra y no paso nada con su papá así que Suzaku es un poco más despreocupado y egoísta. Creo que el capítulo quedo un poco corto pero me moría por subirlo, espero que les guste lo de los caballeros creo que muchos ya se imaginan quien sera el caballero de Lelouch ;)

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen pero en especial a las maravillosas personas que me dejan review:

VidalK, Karumi Gonzales, J, riruka y alonesempai

El capitulo va dedicado a **vidal K** por su tan hermoso Review que creo que es el mas lindo y extenso que me han dejado :D yo feliz e inspirada a mil.

Por cierto veo que les gusto el capi anterior y pregunto ¿quieren más hormonas descontroladas?...hasta donde O.o


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Actores inesperados.<em>

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y estaba en el mismo maldito lugar envuelta en la suavidad y la calidez de las sabanas finas y no pudo entender como la comodidad podía serle tan terriblemente nauseabunda, rodeada de lujo no sabía que cosa del decorado odiaba más y quería arrojar lejos primero. El sonido de algo rompiéndose afuera la hizo sonreír y esperaba que fuera una de las caras estatuillas que tanto le gustaban a su padre, la chica salio corriendo de su habitación para felicitar a la mucama en turno que había roto algo, pero en cuanto vio a la mujer castaña arrodillada en el suelo juntado los trozos de vidrio de lo que sea que se hubiese roto la sonrisa se le borro de la cara.<p>

-Kallen- hablo tímida y sorprendida la mucama, para corregirse enseguida- seño-rita- tartamudeo la pobre mujer ante la mirada gélida de los ojos azules de la bastarda de los Stadtfeld.

Si "bastarda"y la pelirrosa lo tenía más que asumido, escuchaba esa palabra con más frecuencia que su nombre mismo. Y la mujer en el piso como todos, pero aun más que nadie, estaba consiente de eso por que esa linda y sencilla sirvienta era su madre. Kallen no contesto nada y solo volvió a su habitación con un portazo que hizo temblar a la mujer en el suelo y continuar triste su tarea de recoger cristales.

La razón por la que no podía romper todo a su alrededor y estaba atrapada de por vida en la falsedad y opulencia de la nobleza britana era que esa tonta sirvienta escondiéndose bajo el pretexto del amor (a su padre) y el desearle una vida mejor (a ella), había aceptado dejar a Kallen bajo la tutela de los Stadtfeld con la unica condición de que la dejaran quedarse a su lado aunque fuera como sirvienta. Kallen nunca entendió esa decisión y mucho menos la apoyaba, no podía creer la poca dignidad y orgullo de su madre y jamás le perdonaría el haberla vendido de esa forma. La pelirrosa prefería mil veces la vida tranquila y común de la ciudad que la rigidez e hipocresía de la nobleza, el echo de apellidarse Stadtfeld le arruinaba la vida y le quitaba todo libre albedrío a cambio solo de caros regalos ocasionales de su padre y una existencia llena de lujos y encierro. Odiando tanto la situación como lo hacia obviamente Kallen lucho y trato de escapar cientos de veces pero solo para comprobar que era inútil por ello su ultima esperanza de poder decidir algo por si misma era convertirse en caballero y ella con toda su habilidad y pasión lo lograría, escaparía de la vida que le planearon sus egoístas progenitores y comenzaría a vivir por sí misma.

Tal vez la única falla que le encontraba al plan era que detestaba a todos los bonitos y mimados príncipes de la familia real, bueno de echo admiraba a la princesa Cornelia pero ella y Schneizel ya tenían caballeros. La selección de mañana era solo para elegir los caballeros del mujeriego y superficial Clovis, el egocéntrico y debilucho Lelouch y la empalagosa muñeca Euphemia, entre tan maravillosa selección Kallen había elegido como el menos insufrible a Lelouch. El único problema era que como el chico era el verdadero primogénito del emperador era también el más asediado por los aspirantes a caballero. Kallen estaba llena de confianza pero no podía evitar las dudas al pensar en otros hábiles candidatos que entrenaban abiertamente, había visto a Gino pelear con tres oponentes al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa y a Monica y Nonette noquear hombres de un solo golpe por dedicarles miradas lascivas, aun más su mayor preocupación era Suzaku quien ademas de ser extremadamente habilidoso era el mejor amigo del príncipe. Pero confiando en la exagerada y tan presumida "justicia" que se adjudicaba el Imperio esperaba las pruebas fueran limpias y ella pudiera ganar el estatus de caballero que necesitaba para huir de su intento de familia.

Pero pronto las preocupaciones y pensamiento de Kallen fueron cortados pues como salida de sus pesadillas su madrastra entro a la habitación sin anunciarse.

-¿Por que no estas lista?- cuestiono la mujer con su rígida mirada de molestia perpetua. A Kallen no le extrañaba que su padre hubiese buscado una amente pero odiaba que hubiera elegido a su madre.

-¿Lista para que?- preguntó sin ganas la pelirrosa.

-Milly Asford se tomo la molestia de invitarte a una de las reuniones en su casa otra vez - le recordó exagerando un gesto de sorpresa y con un tono lleno de lo Kallen podía jurar era envidia.

-No estoy muy interesada- dijo la chica solo para molestar a su madrastra.

Kallen conocía a Milly y sopresivamente le caía muy bien, pues era como un respiro de diversión en el frío mundo de la nobleza, Milly hacia reuniones en su casa casi todas las tardes y bajo los más absurdos pretextos pero eran de verdad divertidas pues la gente invitada ahí eran jóvenes con las suficientes neuronas para no dejase llevar por las estupideces del protocolo y el status.

-¡No vas ha plantar a una de las familias más respetadas de la nobleza. Iras quiera o no!- sentencio la mujer mayor saliendo con un magnánimo portazo, más fuerte que el que Kallen había dado esa mañana.

La pelirrosa suspiro y casi se le quitaron las ganas de ir a la reunión por los gritos de su madrastra, casi, por que en el fondo cualquier pretexto era bueno para salir de ahí y tal vez también podía ir ese día a la ciudad pues los Stadtfeld no la buscarían en todo el día.

**o.O.o**

- ¡Lulu! ¿otra vez vas a esconderte en la biblioteca?- preguntó Milly entrando estruendosamente en la estancia.

-Sabes que odio la reuniones y de todos modos me invitas- se excuso Lelouch sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Pero Lulu...- se quejaba dramática ella sabiendo cuanto odia ese sobrenombre el príncipe.

-Y sabes que odio que me digan así- afirmo él por fin desviando la mirada de su lectura y dedicando cierto tono de reproche a la rubia Asford.

-Es que no sabes lo divertido que es molestarte- dijo ella.

-¿Por eso invitas a todas esas chicas a las reuniones?- pregunto él arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que no, yo solo invito gente agradable a mis reuniones, pero que casi todas ellas quieran salir contigo no es mi culpa, en el fondo son buenas chicas- contestó Milly de forma muy inocente.

- ¿Buenas? - dijo burlón- la unica que me agrada es Nina.

-Por que ella esta más interesada en un protón que en ti- dijo la rubia divertida.

- La chica perfecta.

- Ya sabes lo que pienso, Shirley y tu harían...

-Deten esa idea, te he dicho miles de veces que: No.

- Y yo te he preguntado otras miles: ¿Por que?

-Por que no y ya- dijo Lelouch muy serio volviendo la vista al libro en sus manos.

- Lelouch voy a empezar a pensar que eres gay.

-¡Milly!- se quejo el chico sobresaltado.

La chica se rió un poco de esa reacción y comenzó a caminar a la salida diciendo.

- Más te vale salir hoy o voy a decirle a todas las chicas que vengan que estas aquí.

-No te atreverías- dijo Lelouch muy serio y seguro.

-Entonces invitare a la próxima reunión a C.C, es una tortura agendar mis reuniones para que ustedes no coincidan- amenazo Milly asomándose desde el marco de la puerta.

-Lo prefiero mil veces- dijo Lelouch igual de tranquilo y ocultando una sonrisa misteriosa con su libro.

-Creo que nunca te entenderé- se quejó la rubia con un suspiro.

-Por cierto Milly ¿qué celebramos hoy?- no pudo evitar preguntar el príncipe antes de que su amiga se fuera.

-Es el cumpleaños de Candy así que tienes que venir a celebrar- dijo ella muy emocionada por el cambio de tema.

-Milly, Candy es tu caballo- le recordó Lelouch ligerísimante exasperado.

- Y yo lo amo muchísimo- afirmo la Asford muy decidida.

-Si lo amaras no le habrías puesto ese nombre a un semental- opino Lelouch.

-A él le encanta- dijo muy feliz la rubia cerrando ligeramente la puerta.

-Creo que más bien el que nunca podrá entenderte a ti soy yo.

En cuanto la rubia salio Lelouch se acomodo en el alfeizar de la ventana para seguir con su lectura pero en cuanto sintió la vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo se le olvido hasta el nombre del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Hoy podre salir"era el corto mensaje que pudo leer en la pantalla de su celular.

"Estaré donde siempre en 40 minutos" contesto inmediatamente.

"Eso es mucho"

"Primero tengo que apostar"

"Gana"

"Siempre"

"Engreído"

"Bruja"

**o.O.o**

Al final Kallen no pudo resistir el impulso de huir por un momento a la ciudad y fingir ser normal por un rato antes de ir a la fina reunión de los Asford. La chica frecuentaba los barrios medios y veía las tiendas y establacimentos con ilusión no por su valor sino por lo divertida que parecía estar la gente en esos lugares, la vida parecía tan simple y sencilla ahí; pero su tarde estuvo a punto de se arruinada cuando escucho el alboroto fuera de uno de esos establecimientos que tanto gustaba ver. El lugar a simple vista parecía un restaurante familiar pero lo que la pelirrosa ignoraba era que en realidad era una casa de apuestas clandestinas. El alboroto era sucitado por un joven que era cargado por dos hombre fortachones y temibles que lo arrojaron a la calle mientras una hermosa joven castaña trataba de ayudarlo.

-Y no vuelvas amenazo- uno de los hombretones.

-No me voy si no me pagan- afirmó el joven mientras se ponía de pie con elegancia inusitada.

Kallen se quedo petrificada, ese chico que acaba de ser echado de una casa de apuestas era el principie que ella desea proteger. Obviamente nadie que no fuera de la nobleza reconocería al príncipe Lelouch pues el era, por mucho, el más ermitaño de los hijos del emperador e iba vestido como toda una persona normal.

-Aquí no hay pago para los tramposos.

-Creí que a tu jefe no le gustaban los escándalos.

-Menos le gustan los tramposos, así que largo.

-Si no van a pagarme entonces tampoco deben cobrar a los perdedores de la mesa.

-Por favor mi padre aposto todo lo que teníamos deben devolvernos el dinero- suplico la chica castaña.

-La casa no es la culpable-replicó uno de los hombres sin inmutarse.

-La casa nunca pierde ¿he? - hablo Lelouch desafiante. - Entonces te ofreceré un buen trato, devuelve su dinero a la chica y yo no cobro nada.

-No hay trato por que el dinero no es tuyo.

-Entonces que tal un juego en donde no se pueda hacer trampa. Escuche que a jefe le gusta el ajedrez.

-No debes jugar con los adultos niño-contestó un tercer hombre saliendo detrás de los fortachones, luciendo una ambiciosa sonrisa y múltiples llamativos anillos en cada dedo.

-Yo solo quiero divertirme- hablo despreocupado el príncipe.

-¿Tienes con que pagar?- preguntó interesado el hombre.

-Por supuesto y yo si tengo honor- dijo seguro Lelouch.

-Ya lo veremos- sentencio el hombre de los anillos y dueño de la casa de apuestas.

La mayoría del gentío no entendió que pasaba y los pocos que lo hicieron no estaban interesados en los asuntos ilegales de aquel local así que siguieron su camino. Por su parte Kallen entro al lugar enseguida movida por la curiosidad, jamás espero que el príncipe mimado fuera un apostador y anduviera por ahí tratando de ligar chicas en casino cuando la mitad de las mujeres de la corte se le tiraban como alfombra, y eso por que la otra mitad ya estaba casada o comprometida. Dentro del local Kallen se acerco a la pequeña multitud que rodeaba una mesa de juego donde, en solo unos movimientos, Lelouch acabo con el indignado dueño de la casa de apuestas.

-Dijiste que tenías honor, así que no espero quejas- dijo divertido el joven pelinegro.

-Toma el dinero y lárgate- dijo descorazonado y humillado mayor.

-Solo devuelvele su dinero a las personas que jugaron conmigo esta tarde- hablo seguro el chico levantándose para marcharse.

-¿No quieres el dinero?- preguntó el hombre estupefacto.

-No... solo si preguntan por_ mi_ diles que estuve aquí hoy- dijo misterioso el príncipe.

La pequeña multitud alrededor de la mesa de ajedrez se abrió para dar paso al joven pelinegro y la chica de antes lo siguió deshaciéndose en agradecimientos, pero cuando Kallen pensó que se irían juntos escucho al chico decir:

-Lo siento hoy ya tengo una cita- y dejar a la chica algo desilusionada. Mientras algunos hombres reclamaban vehementemente su dinero al desmoralizado propietario.

La pelirrosa sonrió genuinamente interesada y se apresuro a seguir al que creía hasta hace solo un rato un mimado príncipe superficial, sin embargo se sorprendió al notar que lo había perdido.

**o.O.o**

C.C ya llevaba unos minutos parada en la entrada de la pizzería de siempre y por ello en cuanto vio a Lelouch caminar despreocupado por la calle lo jalo con fuerza tras una columna y lo ataco con un beso desesperado que fue correspondido. Él rodeo la cintura de la peliverde posesivamente y alargo el beso tanto como le fue posible, era como si necesitara de ese contacto para vivir. Era duro para ambos permanecer lejos.

-Te tardaste- se quejó ella en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

-Elegí mal la casa de apuestas hoy. No quisieron pagarme- dijo el despreocupado.

-¿De que te quejas?, si aunque te paguen casi siempre lo regresas- preguntó ella divertida mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de él.

-De cualuier modo yo no necesito el dinero- dijo el restandole importancia al asunto y comenzando a caminar hacia la pizzería-

-Claro que recitamos el dinero... para la pizza-dijo ella con un falso berrinche.

-Claro que hay dinero para la pizza... solo que no mucho- contesto él divertido siguiéndole el juego a su prometida.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso- dijo ella perdiendo la sonrisa y mostrando su cara preocupada.

-La guardia notara que salí, pero si investigan verán que pase mi tarde apostando- explicó serio él.

-¿En serio crees que es necesario todo esto?

-Lo creo. Fenette esta loco- habló el de forma oscura.

-Lo sé- afirmo C.C triste y rememorando los terribles días de su infancia.

-Y me gustaría que no lo supieras- le consoló Lelouch con la rabia de no poder protegerla de sus recuerdos corriendo en sus venas pero dándole a la peeliverde un ligero abrazo.

-¿Sabes que acaban de sacar una Chesse-chan?- dijo ella volviendo a sonreír contra el pecho de Lelouch y tratando de olvidar todos sus demonios de pasado en los brazos de su príncipe.

-Entonces vamos por ella- dijo el siguiendo ese juego de felicidad, y la pareja entró tomada de las manos a la pizzería para disfrutar unas horas de ser anónimos.

**Notas:** juro que esta vez no me merezco el batazo en la cabeza por que el retraso no es mi culpa, desde el fatídico día en que mi módem exploto por un rayo hace dos semanas el Internet no ha estado funcionando bien y para el colmo mi computadora se descompuso por lo que no he podido escribir como Dios manda, así que no me odien mejor amen a mi primo por arreglar mi lap y disfruten el capítulo.

Gracias a todos lo chicos que me dejaron un review y sus ideas de quien sería el caballero de Leouch me hicieron pensar mucho, pues aunque ya había decido que sería Kallen ustedes de verdad me hicieron dudar, y para que no se queden con la duda pondré la lista de caballeros del imperio para este fic (y salida solo de mi loca imaginación):

_Caballero #1 Bismak Waldstein caballero de Charles di Britania._

_Caballero #2 Jeremiah Gottwald caballero de Marianne di Britania._

_Caballero #3 Kanon Maldini caballero de Schneizel di Britania._

_Caballero #4 Gilbert Guilford caballero de Cornelia di Britania._

_Caballero#5 Vacante caballero de Clovis di Britania._

_Caballero # 6 Vacante caballero de Euphemia di Britania_

_Caballero #6 Vacante caballero de Lelouch di Britaia._

_Caballero #7 Vacante caballero de Nunally di Britania._

*Los consortes de la familia real también tiene derecho a elegir caballeros personales si así lo desean.

_Caballeros honorarios del Imperio._

Los caballeros honorarios se nombran por su servicios prestados a su nación y al imperio, se numeran a partir del 13 por que tradicionalmente en Britania solo puede haber un máximo de 12 Caballeros del Imperio al mismo tiempo.

_Caballero # 13 Kyoshiro Todo extranjero que gano el honor de investir el título de Caballero honorario del imperio y con facultades de embajador entre Britania y Japón._

_Caballero #14 Li Xingke extranjero que gano el honor de investir el título de Caballero Honorario del imperio y con facultades de embajador entre Britania y la Unión China._

_Caballero #15 Klaus Warwick extranjero que gano el honor de investir el título de Caballero del imperio y con facultades de embajador entre Britania y la Unión Europea._

Nota final: La lista se modificara en los próximos episodios cuando se le asignen caballeros ;)

**Repuesta a los reviews:**

Vidal K: mil gracias por tan hermoso review como siempre, tu eres la ganadora de atinarle al caballero de Lelouch por que sí, entra Kallen para tratar de ganarse un pedazo de príncipe también. Y en cuanto Euphy y Suzaku aun no decido que tan "afectivos" serán ellos pero sería genial que Cornelia se los encuentre en un armario o algo así XD.

Darknes2920: gracias por comentar y lamento que este capi no tenga tantas hormonas como todos quisieramos pero es necesario.

J: no sabes lo mucho que me alagan tus comentarios y claro que no abandonare la historia a veces me tardo pero jamas lo dejare sin ofrecerles un final digno. Como ves Orange no sera el caballero de Lelouch pero es el de Marianne, simplemente creí que le quedaría muy bien :D

Karumi Gonzalez: hola un capitulo sin demasiado fan service pero me esforcé por hacerlo mas largo ya que me tarde tanto. Y claro Chesse-Kun no podía faltar o C.C se me iba de huelga.

riruka: jajaja creo Euphy no te cae mal por que casi ni sale pero pronto hará mas apariciones y sabremos como te cae, en cuanto a Shirley claro que dará pelea y muy desesperada. Con lo Gino me diste una gran idea que espero pronto aplicar :)

Zel-Ol: Y luego por que me olvidan? pues por que me tardo eternidades en aparecer pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Aspirando.<em>

* * *

><p>-Papá yo también quiero un caballero- pidió Nunally sin rastro de exigencia y con una hermosa sonrisa que solo ella podía tener.<p>

-Aun eres muy pequeña hija mía - hablo comprensivo el emperador a su hija menor.

-Pero todos tendrán caballero- dijo inflando las mejillas la pequeña castaña.

Toda la familia real estaba en la mesa y miraban con expectación al emperador, Charles quería buscar un buen argumento para negarle a su hija su pedido pero no lo encontraba. Cierto rubio cuando vio que su padre estaba apunto de ceder no pudo evitar reclamar.

-¡A mi me hiciste esperar hasta los dieciocho para tener caballero!- se quejo un tanto berrinchudo Clovis.

-Tú querías una linda chica que te siguiera a todas partes, no un caballero- se burlo Schneizel.

-Solo quería incluir ciertos requerimientos de apariencia- se excuso Clovis apenado.

-Yo solo quiero un caballero, como todos mis hermanos- hablo Nunally con un exceso de ternura que todos sabían era la debilidad del emperador y casi todos sus hermanos mayores.

-Ciertamente Nunally es más madura que Clovis, y si la seguridad es el motivo, yo no veo quejas- apoyo Cornelia, uniéndose en la malvada alianza contra Clovis.

Proclamada en ese instante y nombrada por el mismo.

-¡Ustedes no son adecuados para quejarse de mis ganas de querer confratenizar de más con mi caballero!- dijo Clovis molesto.

Cornelia se sonrojo y Schneizel siguió inmutable.

-Chicos no me gusta que peleen en la mesa- intervino Marianne.

-¿Entonces si peleamos afuera esta bien?- preguntó Lelouch sarcástico y divertido.

-¡Lelouch!- reprendió Charles con voz de mando a su hijo pelinegro.

-Todos hablan pero solo me reprendes a mi - se quejo Lelouch en voz baja que solo Euphemia y Nunally a su lado pudieron escuchar.

-¿Entonces si tendré caballero?- preguntó inocente Nunally, y lo más peligroso de eso era que toda esa inocencia era genuina.

-Lo pensaré- sentencio Charles rendido. Y eso, señoras y señores, quería decir que la linda y tierna Nunally como casi siempre había conseguido lo que quería.

Al instante el emperador notó que casi todos sus hijos querían replicar o hacer algún sarcástico comentario pero los callo a todos con solo la mirada y Marianne no pudo evitar soltar una risita que contagio de alegría a toda la mesa real.

**o.O.o**

-Charles es más estúpido de lo que creí- se jacto la voz oscura de Robert Fenette- ha llegado el momento, y necesito a tu mejor hombre.

-¿Para que tipo de misión?- cuestiono profesionalmente otra voz a través de la linea telefónica del despacho personal de Robert.

-Me ha llegado el rumor de que mañana se buscaran cuatro caballeros y no solo tres como se tenía previsto, Charles va a cumplirle un capricho a su hija menor y eso nos abre todo un mundo nuevo de posibilidades.

-Tienes razón la ocasión es perfecta y tengo al hombre adecuado para ti.

-Cuando digo el mejor espero el mejor, no creas que he olvidado el fiasco de hace quince años-advirtió el ojiverde.

-Yo tampoco lo olvido debido a que no pierdes oportunidad de recordarmelo- se quejo la voz misteriosa del otro lado de la linea- pero no te preocupes que te enviare mi más valiosa joya, es un chico y tiene precisamente quince años- agrego con confianza.

-Es muy joven ¿seguro que es tan bueno para lograr pasar la selección?- cuestiono el Fenette.

-Totalmente, ya lo verás, _Eleven_ no te decepcionara- sentencio el desconocido y la comunicación se corto.

**o.O.o**

Una pequeña conmoción se formo cuando el mismo día de las pruebas para seleccionar caballeros, se solicito a cuatro caballeros y no tres como se había anunciado. La noticia era inesperada pero maravillosa para todos los aspirantes que desesperadamente y por diferentes razones lucharían por un puesto de Caballero Imperial. La lista de aspirantes más gruesa fue obviamente la de solicitantes para custodiar al príncipe Lelouch pero también la lista para Nunally se vio llena rápidamente.

Ni la mitad de los candidatos que solicitaron presentar las pruebas llenaron los requisitos para poder presentarlas y eso redujo la competencia dramáticamente, lo que alegro a los pocos que quedaron pero los jóvenes pronto entendieron que era demasiado temprano para cantar victoria.

Kallen podía jurar que ese maldito lugar de paredes blancas estaba específicamente diseñado para sacarlos de quicio, el sonido del tic-tac del reloj era ensordecedor y las ventanas eran espejos que les invitaban a tratar de "copiar" en el examen como míseros escolares. Y hablando del examen ¿quién demonios había hecho esa cosa? a juzgar por las sonrisitas de divertida suficiencia del conde Lyod Asplund y la chica Nina Einstein seguramente ellos.

La confianza de Kallen se había ido muy lejos, o tal vez seguía dormida en su cama, al ver los interminables códigos en su hoja que la hacían pensar que se había metido al lugar equivocado, tal vez ese era un examen para ser diseñado o programador de frames y no el examen escrito para ser caballero. De pronto sus cavilaciones desesperadas fueron cortadas por la risa de Suzaku Kururugi que confiado se paro su lugar y entrego su examen con una boba sonrisa de camaradería hacia Lyod, Kallen sintió hervir su sangre, seguramente el hijo del primer ministro japones había comprado las repuestas y por ello fue el primero en terminar. "Y así la justicia del imperio se va por el caño" pensó molesta la pelirrosa... pero unos segundos después dudo de si el examen era muy difícil o ella muy tonta, pues los demás también comenzaron a levantarse y entregar sus pruebas. Ella, testaruda como siempre, no se rindió en tratar de contestar las complicadas preguntas lo mejor que pudo y salio ultima del salón con la cabeza en alto.

Al salir el panorama no era muy alentador para Kallen tampoco, pues todos estaban en grupos amistosos y ella no socializaba de ese modo con nadie. Gino bromeaba alegre con Clovis mientras que Cornelia, Nonette y Monica parecían las mejores amigas y Suzaku y Euphemia comentaban algo al parecer muy divertido pues reían y abrazaban a la joven princesa Nunally en medio de ellos. Para consuelo de Kallen había otros solitarios como ella y la unica muestra de apoyo que recibió la pelirrosa fueron escandalosas porras de Milly que estaba ahí como espectadora y también daba gritos de aliento para Suzaku y Gino. Todo lo demás fueron gélidas miradas, sobre todo del resto de los Stadtfeld que no estaban muy contentos de que Kallen no les advirtiera a ninguno que se postularía para las pruebas de Caballero. Ser Caballero Imperial era un honor por que muchos mataban, literalmente. Pero su molestia no era por que el puesto fuera inadecuado sino por que _ella_ era inadecuada, tal honor era demasiado para ser pretendido por la bastarda, a sus ojos, la más grande vergüenza de la prestigiosa familia.

En una lista mental de popularidad en ese momento, Kallen se supo la acreedora del ultimo lugar a pesar de que había un par de nobles extranjeros que jamás había visto. Así que dejando eso como un caso perdido se preparo mentalmente para la siguiente prueba: batallas uno a uno. En solo unos minutos se anunciarían el orden y los contrincantes. Los minutos le parecieron eternos a la pelirrosa y cuando la pantalla del lugar se ilumino solo pudo ver su nombre seguido de un... _v.s Suzaku Kururugi_. A Kallen le tomo unos minutos procesar esa realidad y cuando lo logro no pudo de evitar notar los susurros de burla de la mayoría de sus detractores así que con toda dignidad se alejo de la multitud pues faltaban casi una hora para su encuentro.

-¿La has visto?- pregunto una voz femenina y Kallen maldijo su buen oído.

-Si, no se que hace aquí es obvio que es inferior- contesto una segunda voz desdeñosa.

Kallen estaba por voltear y encarar a esas arpías pero prefirió fingir que no había escuchado y guardar sus energías para su encuentro con Kururugi.

-Sabes que es mentira, su sangre es más noble que la tuya y la mía- se burlo la primera voz- pero su sangre no le importa a nadie solo la queremos lejos de Lelouch.

Y Kallen comprendió su error, no estaban hablando de ella y de hecho había sido desbancada como la persona más impopular de la sala. Las cortesanas murmuraban contra la casi prometida del Príncipe Lelouch. Que dedico una perfecta sonrisa a las mujeres que hablaban mal de ella y siguió impasible su camino hacia el emperador que la recibo con los brazos abiertos y una roca carcajada ante sus comentarios que no logro escuchar.

Kallen no podía sentir aprecio por la joven peliverde que para ella era una más de las superficiales mujeres de la corte que estaban dispuestas a venderse por un poco de lujos. C.C no se cansaba de decir que despreciaba al príncipe pero nunca había ido contra el compromiso y siempre corría al emperador como una mascota, para Kallen esa mujer era pura hipocresía y casi se sintió tentada a sonreír cuando recordó al príncipe escapando del palacio para apostar y ligar con plebeyas.

**Notas:** Hola a todos :) no más batazos y quieranme mucho por que esta vez no tarde tanto. Se que el capítulo es corto pero les traigo una pequeña propuesta:

_¿Adivina quien es Eleven?_ según yo es muy obvio pero el primero en acertar quien es, sera el ganador de una petición de escena en los capítulos posteriores ¿Quieres un beso entre tu pareja favorita? ¿A Lelouch hablando con un gato? ¿todos disfrazados en una fiesta de Milly? ¿escena de acción? ¿Un poco de lime? ¿Gore?...pues es tu oportunidad.

El ganador sera notificado en el próximo capítulo y podrá hacer su petición.

Para los que se pregunten ¿Por que Nunally esta un tanto OoC? pues obviamente por que esta vez está sana y salva, y creció con su familia. ¿Por que Charles no esta tratando de conquistar el mundo? por que no conoció a V.V, así que solo ama mucho a su esposa y es un buen emperador con exceso de sentido de la responsabilidad.

**Respuesta a sus hermosos reviews:**

**25 Baam:** que bueno verte por aquí otra vez y he aquí más del punto de vista de Kallen y en solo un capitulo mas veremos como quedan todos los caballeros ;)

**Vidal K: **coincido contigo Lelouch es super sexy cuando juega ajedrez y practicamante todo el tiempo. Sigo guardando la escena SuzaxEuphy por que quiero que el mundo siga en paz y Suzaku vivo. Mil gracias por ser mi fan y no matarme XD

**Darknes2920:** gracias por la comprensión y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**riruka:** hola, ya veremos pronto que el emperador aun quiere venganza y un poco de los planes de Fenette empezando por Eleven. Te sigo debiendo las escenas candentes pero pronto vendrán.

**J:** no te desanimes, gracias por el review ya veras que nunca abandonare la historia y menos con sus comentarios tan lindos.

**Karumi Gonzalez :** para ahorrarme los batazos imaginarios esta vez me apure y he aquí el resultado. Que bien que gusto lo de Kallen aun hay más historia por ahí y ya en el próximo capítulo sabremos lo de los caballeros :)

Es todo chicos, viva el Internet y viva mi primo mi compu esta al 100%, ando inspirada y espero darles el próximo capítulo el fin de semana así que anímense a participar y dejar reviews.

Y como siempre Gracias a todos por leer :)


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Si alguien quiere golpearme tome un turno y formese en la fila. Una ENORME disculpa por la tardanza u.u

Pasando a noticias felices **VidalK** es la ganadora del concurso y puede hacer su petición de escena si aun esta interesada.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas de lealtad.<em>

* * *

><p>Las pruebas para caballero parecían más una de las elegantes fiestas de la nobleza que un formal evento de selección, el ring con una fina duela de madera podría ser confundido con una pista de baile y numerosos meseros paseaban estratégicamente entre la multitud ofreciendo copas y bocadillos mientras las damas de la corte se criticaban los vestidos unas a otras. La única prueba contundente de que eso era un evento un tanto bélico era la gran colección de armas blancas junto al cuadrilátero, desde grandes alabardas hasta afilados shurikens.<p>

El evento solo recupero la solemnidad cuando los combates por fin comenzaron y callaron los murmullos de las conversaciones superficiales, devolviendo la atención a los aspirantes a caballero. Solo entonces el sonido de los choques del metal y las provocaciones de los candidatos dominaron todo salpicadas de vez en cuando de exclamaciones de sorpresa y vitoreos de los espectadores. La multitud estaba expectante de cada movimiento pero irónicamente la familia real parecía más interesada en sus rencillas personales que en los impresionantes duelos que se llevaban a cabo frente a ellos, para ellos.

Clovis coqueteaba descaradamente con Monica que luchaba por concentrarse, al igual que Suzaku que obviamente no lo lograba por estar mandandole "miraditas" a Euphy. El emperador y C.C tenían un casual y amistoso juego de ajedrez que Schneizel, Canon, Lelouch y Nunally miraban con atención, mientras Marianne, Jeremiah, Cornelia y Guilford discutían y apostaban por quienes serian los elegidos para ser caballeros pero sin molestarse en mirar siquiera los combates.

-Gino, lo lograra sin duda- comentaba feliz Marianne.

-El tipo es un desastre pero es cierto- concordó Cornelia, pero no pudo evitar agregar- dime que no se postulo para Euphy o Nunally.

Marianne ríe con la gracia de una reina por la personalidad sobreprotectora de la pelirrosa y niega con la cabeza- No te preocupes, se postulo para Clovis.

-Eso suena todavía peor, no me imagino que locuras harán juntos- dice Cornelia en voz baja, pero aun así Jeremiah la escucha y esta vez ríe el.

-Jaquemate- anuncia orgulloso el emperador y la familia real centra su atención en el tablero de ajedrez aunque un aspirante a caballero acaba de ser noqueado en el ring y un nuevo combate comienza.

-No es justo, esta vez casi creí que lo lograría- se queja C.C con un gesto infantil que solo suele mostrar a la familia imperial.

Lelouch sonríe de lado burlón y C.C y Charles le mal miran por lo que al final el príncipe no dice nada y solo levanta las manos rendido.

-No te preocupes nadie le ha ganado nunca- consuela Schneizel a la peliverde, pero también sonríe por que el espera ser el primero en ganarle a su padre.

- Jamás seré suave solo por que son mis hijos- hablo orgulloso Charles acariciando la cabeza de C.C para borrarle el gesto enojado de la cara.

-La próxima vez le sorprenderé- dice la peliverde segura.

-La próxima vez sera en tu cumpleaños- dice el emperador.

-Estoy seguro que ese día estarás muy sorprendido- afirma Lelouch misterioso, nadie entiende pero C.C le vuelve a mal mirar, eso no extraña a nadie.

En el ring un joven castaño que parece apenas perder los rasgos infantiles evade con velocidad a Nonette y se gana por fin la atención de casi toda la comitiva real.

- Es joven pero parece muy hábil- comenta seriamente Jeremiah.

-Hey Nunally parece perfecto para ti - bromea Clovis haciendo sonrojar a su pequeña hermanita pero siendo acribillado por prácticamente todas las profundas miradas de la familia real- yo solo decía...- se trato de disculpar el rubio.

-Eres un superficial- le regaño Cornelia.

-¡No lo dije por eso!- se defendió Clovis- el chico parece frágil y tranquilo pero es letal- hablo el rubio seriamente mientras todos miraban al joven castaño saltar hábilmente y sacar a Nonette del cuadrilátero con toda la delicadeza que le era posible para un combate.-Ademas es amable y de una edad cercana a la Nunally ¿díganme si no es perfecto?- termino de explicar sumamente complacido consigo mismo Clovis mientras el referí gritaba.

-Rolo Vrah es el ganador.

Y la multitud se llenaba de vitoreos y animadas exclamaciones de sorpresa que incluían el nombre del ganador que hace tan solo unos minutos no tenía ningún adepto en la nobleza presente.

Charles vio a su pequeña hija sonrojada mirando al chico castaño y no pudo evitar pensar que tanta "perfección" ya no le estaba gustando ¿por que no había mas mujeres aplicando para ser el caballero de su pequeña niña?

Lelouch también se hubiera unido a acribillar con la mirada a Rolo Vrah pero su atención fue robada por su celular vibrando.

"¿Cual de estos tipos va a seguirnos a todos lados?"-preguntaba C.C

"Obviamente aun no lo sé"- contesta rápidamente el príncipe, moviendo sus dedos con maestría y sin ver la pantalla. Nadie a su alrededor notaba que tenia el celular en la mano.

"Estaba segura que sería Suzaku"

"Eres cruel, sabes que quiere estar con Euphy"

"Y yo contigo... "

"Yo también pero...no juegues al drama conmigo, se que tu nunca dirías eso"

"Es la magia de los mensajes ;)"

"Bruja mentirosa. No te preocupes no importa quien me vigile no podrá seguirme el paso"

"A menos que sea corriendo, en ese caso..."

Esta vez Lelouch no pudo evitar un gesto molesto y C.C dejo escapar una risa, pero nadie presto atención a sus gestos y antes de que el príncipe mandara una respuesta el único duelo en el que estaba interesado se anuncio.

Suzaku Kururugi Vs. Kallen Starfeld

o.O.o

Kallen al ver el arsenal de armas que tenía enfrente esta tentada a elegir una pesada alabarda y cortar la cabeza al sonriente Suzaku, pero al final solo elije una kodachi y encara a su oponente. El chico declina la oferta de armas y la chica se siente profundamente ofendida hasta que ve a la princesa Euphemia correr torpe y avergonzadamente hacia ellos con una Katana de hermoso diseño. Kallen se pregunta ¿en dónde esta la imparcialidad en esa situación? la pareja frete a ella se mira tontamente y ella reconoce esa mirada. La misma que se dedican sus padres cuando se encuentran en los pasillos de la casa y desaparecen un par de horas. Es obvio que la princesa babea por el castaño y que el chico ganara el puesto como su caballero, pues que sean felices y coman perdices pero lo que detestaba de la situación era la falsedad de decir que los exámenes era imparciales. Así que por la justicia Kallen solo quiere ensartar al japones como una brocheta.

Al fin la princesa sale del lugar y un arbitro balbucea reglas, una campana suena y Kallen puede sacar su furia y demostrar a todos cuan hábil y valiosa es. Los movimientos de la chica son ágiles y fluidos y ella no puede evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver los ojos sorprendidos de Suzaku, la danza de espadas se vuelve cada vez más feroz y el siseo de las cuchillas contra el viento es como una canción para ella que decide dejar en segundo plano las exclamaciones de sorpresa de la gente que solo minutos antes la menospreciaba. Pero conforme el duelo avanza la chica se desespera de no lograr ningún golpe contundente y al tratar de encarar a su oponente descubre que el chico parece apenas poner la suficiente atención en ella, pues se la pasa mirando con interés el lugar donde se encuentra la familia real. Kallen ya sorprendido a todos pero ese duelo no puede complacerla a ella misma al ver que su oponente no da todo de sí mismo.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas hacerlo en serio?- pregunta molesta y solo entonces el castaño le presta toda la atención de sus ojos verdes.

-Las combates son para demostrar nuestras habilidades,no para derrotar a un oponente- contesta el chico con una sonrisa.

-No creo que Nonette que dio todo contra el niño extranjero este de acuerdo contigo- replica molesta la pelirrosa.

-Nonette es Nonette y yo soy yo- dice tranquilo Suzaku mientras esquiva con gracia una lluvia de estocadas.

-Me estas menospreciando- afirma molesta la chica haciendo más veloces sus ataques.

-Claro que no. No era mi intención...- trata de disculpar Suzaku mientras apenas esquivas los furiosos ataques de su oponente.

-Pues pelea en serio niño bonito.

-Ni siquiera estamos postulados para proteger a la misma persona, es innecesario- argumento el japones.

-Si no lo haces barreré el piso contigo y tu princesa se desilusionara- amenazó socarronamente Kallen con una sonrisa.

-Puedes intentarlo pero dudo que lo logres- contestó el chico comenzando a molestarse.

-Que engreído ¿se necesita ser un arrogante para ser amigo de la realeza?

-Apenas y te presentas a eventos formales no conoces a la realeza- replicó el castaño oficialmente molesto.

-No me interesa conocerlos, solo ser caballero y protegerlos- habló fríamente Kallen.

-No puedes proteger a alguien que no respetes. Que bien que no te postulaste para Euphy, no me gustaría que alguien que piense como tu la cuidara.

-No tienes que fingir es obvio que ese puesto ya es tuyo-reclamó ella mientras saltaba fuera del alcance de la katana de Suzaku y soltaba su Kodachi mostrando su intención de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. .

-Es obvio que el puesto es mio pero por que soy el mejor,y nada más- habló sumamente seguro mientras besaba el filo de su katana y la guarda en su funda para aceptar el desafió de su contrincante.

-Idiota- fue lo ultimo que dijo Kallen antes de atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero bastaron un par de intercambios de golpes para comprender que el castaño era verdaderamente más habilidoso que ella, el orgullo de Kallen se protegió argumentando que el chico practicada mucho más que ella pero pronto le fue evidente que él podía poner fin a la la pelea cuando quisiera.

-Tu puedes Suzaku-kun- grito la princesa Euphy con alegría y el chico no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos verdes a ella y corresponder su sonrisa.

-Al menos tu y la zorra de cabello rosa deberían ser discretos...

Y ahí acabo todo, de pronto la pelea que parecía tan reñida termino con un solo y certero golpe de Suzaku al abdomen de la pelirrosa que sorprendida y sin aire callo de espaldas pero no llego a estrellarse sobre la fina duela de madera pues Suzaku la sostenía como si fuera el final de un apasionado baile.

-Jamás la insultes en mi presencia, ni a ella ni a nadie la familia real.

o.O.o

Del cenit al ocaso la nobleza presencio los más impresionantes combates que saciaron su morbo y alimentarían los chismes y cotilleos de la corte por semanas, pero al final el momento esperado por todos había llegado, se anunciarían a los ganadores del honor de ser caballero de la voz del mismo emperador.

-Gino Weinberg, Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen Stadtfeld y Rolo Vrah.

Los nombrados dieron un paso al frente sobresaliendo del grupo de descorazonados aspirantes y se dirigieron directamente al miembro de la familia real para el que se habían postulado. Y sin importan donde estaban los príncipes los nuevos caballeros se arrodillaron ante ellos. Clovis dejo de coquetear con la chica que tenía al lado para dedicarle una sonrisa de camaradería masculina a Gino que estaba a sus pies, Euphemia se lleno de vergüenza al ver a Suzaku arrodillado frente a ella y escandalizada se paro de la silla en la que estaba, Nunally le dedico una sonrisa amable al joven y serio Rolo mientras que Lelouch no despego la mirada de su copa ni dejo de "discutir" con C.C cuando Kallen se inclino ante el con la sonrisa más forzada del mundo. Charles volvió a habar.

-¿Ustedes juran guardar lealtad a mis mis hijos?

-¡Lo juro!- hablaron fuertemente cada uno de los nuevos caballeros aun arrodillados ante sus protegidos.

-Que así sea o el peso de Ragnarok caerá sobre ustedes - habló solemnemente el emperador y cada uno de los príncipes ofreció su mano a su caballero para levantarse.

**Notas:** * se asoma dudosa* ¿Hola?...primero que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto hasta yo estoy molesta conmigo misma, y es toda una ironía que este fic se llame "promesa solemne", me ahorro las excusas y mejor vamos a lo importante, al parecer la pregunta fue muy fácil y todos acertaron ¡Gracias por participar! pero como las reglas lo dicen el ganador es el que lo dijo primero así que **Vidal K** puede hacer su petición de escena que sera incluida lo más pronto posible :)

Gracias a todos los que contestaron la pregunta y por simple hecho de dejar review: Vidal K, riruka,Karumi Gonzalez, Darknes2920, lambito, J, Dragons119, annii, aiko musume, LOURDESITA100 y un guest.

La lista de caballeros del imperio (para este fic y salida solo de mi loca imaginación) queda así:

_Caballero #1 Bismark Waldstein caballero de Charles di Britania._

_Caballero #2 Jeremiah Gottwald caballero de Marianne di Britania._

_Caballero #3 Kanon Maldini caballero de Schneizel di Britania._

_Caballero #4 Gilbert Guilford caballero de Cornelia di Britania._

_Caballero#5 Gino Weinberg caballero de Clovis di Britania._

_Caballero # 6 Suzaku Kururugi caballero de Euphemia di Britania_

_Caballero #6 Kallen Stadtfeld caballero de Lelouch di Britaia._

_Caballero #7 Rolo Vrah caballero de Nunally di Britania._

_._

*Los consortes de la familia real también tiene derecho a elegir caballeros personales si así lo desean.

He decidido que el apellido de rolo en este fic sea Vrah, que según el traductor de Google es "asesino" en algún idioma, ya ni recuerdo en cual después de probar con todos XD y pues ese me gusto mucho.

Y como siempre Gracias a todos por leer :)


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

En honor a **VidalK** que gano el concurso anterior este capitulo sera muy...mmm... "romántico" entre Lelouch y C.C, espero te (y les) guste ;) avisados que solo es el principio ustedes díganme hasta donde detenerme.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas de luz.<em>

* * *

><p>Todo el lugar y sus lujos ya eran en si demasiado luminosos para él pero lo que de verdad lo dejaba literalmente deslumbrado era la sincera e ingenua sonrisa de la princesa a la que acababa de jurar proteger, el alegre parloteo lo confundía sobremanera y agradecía el haber memorizado las repuestas de las variadas preguntas que le hacia la hija menor del emperador.<p>

- Entonces llevémonos muy bien Rolo- fue la ultima y animada frase de la chica mientras le ofrecía la mano por segunda vez en la noche. Y el chico pensaba en lo bien que sonaba el nombre en sus labios "Rolo"... él era Rolo.

-Claro Nunally-sama- contestó el con la parsimonia de siempre aun rumiando el ¿por que acababa de decidir que le gustaba ese nombre? Sin embargo algo en lo que dijo o hizo debió haber sonrojado a la chica y él se pregunto también ¿por que se coloreaban las mejillas de su protegida?

-Nunally, solo Nunally- dijo ella avergonzada mientras se pasaba el cabello tras la oreja.

Aunque protegerla no era para nada una de sus prioridades, después de un rato de convivencia con la joven de largos cabellos castaños, Rolo llego a la conclusión lógica de que protegerla y su misión no eran mutuamente excluyentes y podía llevar a cabo ambas tareas. Por que aunque palabras como "lealtad", "juramento" y "promesa" no significaban nada para él, estaba empezando a creer que en verdad esa chica _debía_ ser protegida, aunque aun no estaba muy seguro de _por que_ y ni si él era el adecuado para ello.

**o.O.o**

Kallen imagino ese momento como uno mucho más libre y satisfactorio, pero la realidad no fue así. La nombraron caballero del imperio pero no estaba contenta y que el cargo comenzara arrodillándote frente a alguien y jurando lealtad de por vida no ayudaba a mejorar su humor, claro que Lelouch ni repara en su presencia mucho menos, pero la razón principal de su enojo fue haber perdido su encuentro contra Kururugi. Después de darle la mano al terminar su juramento el príncipe no volvió a dirigirle la mirada a la pelirrosa pues estaba muy ocupado con sus diatribas verbales con C.C y el único consuelo de Kallen fue que al parecer ni eso merecía toda su atención pues Lelouch también estaba furtivamente enviando mensajes por su teléfono y ella pudo fácilmente imaginarse que el pelinegro flirteaba por teléfono frente a su futura prometida.

"Nos toco la pelirrosa que quería matar a Suzaku"

"Parece un tanto agresiva pero me tiene sin cuidado mientras haga su trabajo"

"¿Suzaku ya te dijo por que la golpeo?"

"No"

"No me gusta"

"La cambiare por ti"

"A mi no me vengas con sarcasmo por mensaje, sé que eso no es posible"

"Tenía que intentarlo, tal vez si mi sexy prometida sabe que haría lo que fuera por ella, entonces tal vez quisiera acompañarme al lago"

"Stadtfeld nos descubría y no soy exhibicionista"

"Aburrida"

"Pervertido"

"Te reto"

"Ahí estaré"

Si Kallen fuera lo suficientemente cotilla trataría de ver el mensaje que hacia sonreír al príncipe de esa forma que si tuviera un poco menos de autocontrol la haría sonrojar. Pero antes de poder siquiera intentarlo la mesa fue invadida por Milly, Ribalz y la chica de lentes Einstein mientras Lelouch era prácticamente atacado por Shirley que extrañamente portaba un vestido negro mucho más revelador de los que ella acostumbraba y que en opinión de Kallen no pegaba nada con ella ¿dónde estaban los colores felices de la dulce hija de los Fenette?, pero en fin nadie le había preguntado sobre el vestido de nadie y seguramente jamas alguien lo haría. Pero como para específicamente querer contradecirla Milly hablo con su animado tono.

- ¡Kallen! ¿Qué haces ahí como una sombra? ¡Siéntate con nosotros! ¿Por que sigues vestida así? que seas un caballero no quiere decir que no puedas usar un hermoso vestido. Incluso Gino y Suzaku ya fueron a cambiarse.

"¿Se pondrán hermosos vestidos?" no pudo evitar pensar sarcásticamente Kallen hasta que notola mirada fija de Milly en ella y trato de contestar.- Yo...

-Lelouch no es ninguna clase de dictador y no va a impedirte que te sientes con nosotros- comento divertida la Asford- ¿Verdad Lulu?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lelouch que al parecer seguía distraído hablando en voz baja con C.C y huyendo del acoso visual de Shirley.

-Invite a la mesa a Kallen- señalo la rubia con elegancia.

-Claro Stafeld, ¿por que seguías de pie?- preguntó Lelouch por fin dedicándole su confundida mirada violeta, al parecer el muy maldito de verdad no había reparado en su presencia.

-Prefiero Kallen- dijo la pelirrosa con tono molesto y solo para contradecir al príncipe.

-Entonces Kallen para todos- concluyo emocionada Milly y todos la secundaron con sonrisas y preguntas que de pronto abrumaron a la recién nombrada caballero del imperio.

Kallen apenas y podía responder pues esperaba que en cual quier momento alguien le menospreciara o sacara casualmente el tema de su linaje, la chica mantenía como medio de escape, su mirada azul en Lelouch. Ella había entrenado y practicado visualizar y proteger no charlas sociales y relaciones amistosas; la pelirrosa se sentía totalmente fuera de juego y vivamente sorprendida de la amabilidad con la que le trataron todos. Tal vez un poco de culpa la invadió al ver como de amistosos eran todos pero al final la olvido por completo por que cuando sus ojos buscaron automáticamente a su protegido él no estaba...¡mierda! ¿es que acaso el príncipito quería tirarla del cargo enseguida?

La chica domino su crisis mental y fingió seguir en la conversación mientras pensaba ¿en dónde demonios se pudo haber metido Lelouch?

**o.O.o**

Primero estaban separados, con pasos sigilosos ambos se escabulleron entre los nobles y los meseros que pululaban en la celebración, casualmente saludaron a algunas personas e incluso fingieron inmiscuirse en un par de conversaciones para finalmente terminar corriendo de la mano entre risas mientras se estrellaban de vez en cuando con la vegetación hasta llegar al cristalino lago salpicado de estrellas.

Él se apoyo en sus rodillas mientras luchada por regularizar su respiración y ella dio vueltas divertida respirando el aire fresco. Él rendido se tiro en el césped y disfruto de la tranquilidad y la vista del cielo, por fin visiblemente estrellado al estar lejos de las luces artificiales de la celebración.

-Creí que contigo a cuestas no lo lograría- se burlo la peliverde entre risas.

Lelouch ligeramente molesto se incorporo y la jalo con él al césped a lo que ella cedió fácilmente para terminar los dos envueltos entre las telas de sus ostentosos vestuarios y sus risas. Ella encima de él con una sonrisa triunfante y Lelouch debajo aun con la respiración agitada por la huida y las risas, entonces una pequeña pelea por la supremacía comenzó entre ellos rodando por el pasto arruinando sus lujosos atuendos sin que a ninguno le importara realmente y sin siquiera tomar la pulla enserio pues los empujones eran juguetones y las cambios de posición buscados por ambos; donde el príncipe la protegía y la chica buscaba furtivamente sus roces y su cercanía. El juego se volvió más intimo y Lelouch inseguro lo termino quedando ambos separados y de espalda al césped.

-No es justo- se quejo C.C con un puchero fingido y señalo a Lelouch acusadoramente- ¡aburrido!

-¿Creí que no eras exhibicionista?

-Cobarde, debilucho- le acuso de nuevo ella volteando infantilmente al otro lado.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que puedo contigo?- replico él con el orgullo picado.

-¿Que te había dicho sobre empezar peleas sin Suzaku?- dijo ella dedicándole una mirada desafiante al príncipe, en el fondo sus ojos dorados le decían "No te atreverías".

-Lo que menos quiero ahora es que alguien más este aquí- replico arrogante y atrapando a C.C entre sus brazos.

Ella juguetona trato de huir pero él no se lo permitió e incluso la cargo para ponerla a su altura, estrellarla contra un árbol y atacarla con un apasionado beso que ella no pudo dejar de responder. Él delineo la delicada figura de C.C con sus manos y ella se aferro sus hombros para no caer. C.C siempre se pregunto como Lelouch podía ser débil para unas cosas y fuerte para otras, por que tenía que aceptar que ella siempre terminaba como una gelatina en sus brazos y el jamás la había dejado caer. El mejor lugar del mundo para ella eran sus brazos.Y regodeándose en esa verdad rodeo el cuello de su príncipe mientas el bajo sus manos hasta sus muslos para luego subirlas lentamente y ayudarla a subir sus piernas para rodearlo y acercarse aun más. "Encajaban a la perfección" no pudieron evitar pensar los dos y al mirarse a los ojos y descubrirse pensando lo mismo se dedicaron sonrisas cómplices y reanudaron los besos y roses.

**o.O.o**

Apostaba que ella era la unica en perder a su protegido la primera noche aunque siendo objetivos ella también hubiera huido del acoso de la Fenette pelinaranja, que por cierto al parecer era la unica que había notado la ausencia de Lelouch y lo buscaba nada discretamente con la mirada. Por su parte Kallen trataba de convencerse a si misma que Lelouch no debía estar en ningún peligro y estaría por ahí coqueteando con la chica en turno, justo como Clovis unas mesas más allá. Aun así había algo en esa teoría que no le gustaba a la pelirrosa y concluyo que ella y su orgullo no estarían en paz hasta encontrar al príncipe y dejarle claro que no sería ignorada y mucho menos una marioneta de sus juegos.

La mayoría de los jóvenes nobles que antes estaban en su mesa ahora bailaban en la duela de madera en la que hace solo unas horas Suzaku la había derrotado y Kallen aprovecho su soledad para retirarse y tratar de encontrar al escurridizo Lelouch, mas no había avanzado mucho cuando sintió una mano aferrarse a su brazo; debido a sus condiciones de nacimiento no era frecuente que algún noble le pidiera un baile pero no faltaba uno que otro que con unas copas de más se daba el valor para hacerle propuestas bastante indecorosas, otra de las razones por que Kallen odiaba las fiestas, así que preparada para lidiar con el borracho de la noche la chica volteo furiosa pero se sorprendió al solo encontrar a la tímida Shirley que la miraba con sus enormes ojos llenos de suplica.

-Si vas por Lelouch yo voy contigo- dijo reuniendo todo el coraje de su pequeño cuerpo, las manos le temblaban y Kallen se sorprendió de haberla confundido solo unos segundos antes con un hombre.

Aun así la pelirrosa quería decirle mordazmente que seguramente Lelouch no quería ser encontrado y menos por ella, el poco tacto que poseía Kallen le freno de hacer eso así que solo asintió con fastidio y salio de la celebración seguida por la pelinaranja.

**o.O.o**

Nunca podría cansarse de tenerla entre sus brazos, nunca podría cansarse de besarla y maldecía su cerebro por necesitar oxigeno y obligarlo a separarse de sus labios. El no tenia aprecio alguno por el trabajo físico pero amaba el peso de ella sobre el de él. Amaba sus manos suaves y ágiles que se perdían a veces en su pecho, a veces en su cabello y que incluso apretaban su trasero; todavía recordaba la cara de susto que puso la primera vez que ella lo toco ahí y las risas de ella que tuvo que callar con un beso. Pronto los recuerdos dejaron de ser importantes y solo pudo sentir, la boca cálida de C.C a la que se sabía adicto, la tersa piel que era estorbosamente cubierta por la ropa y su suave cabello que tanto le gustaba acariciar, algún día le diría a C.C que le encantaba su cabello largo solo esperaba no engreirla más.

-No te atrevas... a ...detenerte hoy-hablo ella entre besos.

-No me pidas eso pues sabes que lo haré- le dijo el separándose un poco y acariciando el suave cabello verde lejos del rostro de su prometida.

-Aunque odie tus palabras, amo que me mires así.

-¿Cómo?

-Como el trozo de pizza más sabroso del mundo.

Lelouch no pudo evitar reir, esa extraña analogía había bajado un tanto su libido.

-Créeme eres mucho más que eso para mi- dijo él aun divertido.

-Lo sé- dijo ella abrazándose al pecho de Lelouch sintiendo los latidos.

**Notas:** hola a todos no saben lo feliz que soy con sus reviews del capitulo anterior, creí que ya todos me habían olvidado u.u, en fin estaba tan feliz que el capitulo estuvo listo en tres días y entonces...plaf se me borro :O yo hice berrinche y casi aviento mi lap por la ventana pero supere mi crisis nerviosa y eme aquí. La verdad creo que esta vez el capitulo me quedo mejor así que no sufriré más pero tenía que decirlo.

Ahora vamos a contestar los hermosos reviews:

VidalK: Abrazo de regreso y gracias por perdonarme, tus reviews siempre me alegran muchísimo. Que bueno que aun querías tu escena :) de verdad lamento MUCHISIMO la tardanza. Con toda mi vergüenza ahí va mi intento de Lime no te sientas pervert que por lo que veo más persona piden hormonas. Aquí también va una provadita de un poco de RoloxNunally que ya ni yo se cuando decidí hacerlos pareja XD

Dragons119: gracias por comentar aqui va más de Lelouch y C.C.

Karumi Gonzalez:...El tiempo de espera en la fila desde este punto es de 157 horas aproximadamente...Quisiera decirte que no odies a Kallen pero es mi culpa XD ya verán que la evolución de ella va a ser buena. Y respecto a Charles la verdad pienso meterle más celos de padre al pobre.

riruka: me sentí regañada (me lo merecía!) pero gracias por comentar :). quisiera decir "Alto al bulling a Kallen" pero no puedo a mi me cae mal y creo que me proyecto, en fin trato de ser neutral y les aseguro que su actitud es razonable e ira mejorando conforme conozca la familia real.

Krad: hola Krad tu vas unos turnos después de Karumi. Gracias por el review y prometo actualizar más seguido.

aiko musume: aquí comienzan las vivencias de todos los personajes juntos y espero no decepcionarte.

anni: hola el compromiso estará por aquí en uno dos capítulos más y al parecer también debemos hacer una fila para personas que no quieren a Kallen XD (yo estaría formada ahí pero no se lo digan a nadie).

Zel-Ol:¡Fila para personas que tardamos en actualizar!... un momento eso no es motivo de celebrar y prometo tratar de cambiar eso. Gracias por comentar.

diego uzumaki uchiha: Aquí la conti un honor que te guste ;)

KanadeKirishima: tu estas en la fila de los que quieren Lime y pues aquí esta, creo que es lo más a lo que podre llegar pero espero les guste. Claro que tambien pondremos a Lelouch celoso ya lo veras. Y sonrisa de autor complacido por que era mi malvada intención confundirlos en el primer capi. Es la primera vez que alaban mi ortografía :O se que no es perfecta ni mucho menos pero gracias, me esfuerzo en esos detalles y aunque mi redacción es horrible siempre trato de mejorar.

TsukihimePrincess: claro que mejora esa actitud Kallen y gracias por leer y dejar review.

**Veo que varios preguntan cada cuando actualizo y otros ya están acostumbrados a mi locura. Aviso en honor a todos los lectores y gracias a otras varias circunstancias que la actualización a partir de hoy sera semanal (los sábados o domingos) y si hay retraso avisare ;)**

Gracias por leer.

Si hay dudas, quejas o comentarios no duden en dejar review.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas de confrontación.<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando creyó que había llegado a su limite de falsas adulaciones y estaba por dar una sarcástica y poco diplomática respuesta al noble en turno la mano de su esposa se enredo estratégica mente con la suya y le evito hacer esa locura. Los labios de Charles se elevaron en una misteriosa y personal sonrisa mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de su reina y los murmullos se desataron nuevamente a su alrededor pero esta vez no le importo.<p>

Hace unos minutos había visto a la mayoría de sus hijos perderse entre la multitud y casi los envidio por poseer la juventud, y por lo tanto la libertad, de huir de ese evento; la juventud para estar llenos de metas y sueños y no de cargas y frustraciones... esa linea de pensamiento solo le llevo a la mayor frustración de su vida, el no haber vengado la muerte de su mejor amigo, "aún" se recordó a si mismo para tranquilizarse, lo peor de todo ese asunto era la lentitud con que avanzaba y la cantidad ridícula de obstáculos con los que se había encontrado: había encontrado a la organización de la cual venían los mercenarios, sí, pero esta tenía su base en medio oriente y el no podía intervenir o destruirla directamente por que sería acusado de una intervención política indeseada a un país tan volátil como dinamita. Sus problemas personales no podían afectar a su nación y juicio político por lo que no pudo hacer más que enviar a Bismark que si bien no volvió con las manos vacías, la información que recolecto no fue suficiente. El jefe de la organización, apodado V.V, era un fantasma que daba ordenes desde la oscuridad y aparentemente el único que sabía quienes eran los clientes que habían solicitado las misiones. Sabiendo eso aunque el tipo se escondiera en el ultimo rincón de la tierra él lo encontraría y lo haría escupir el nombre del autor intelectual de la muerte de quien fue su mejor amigo ... ya había esperado más de quince años y podía esperar aun más si solo llegaba el día en que su venganza se viera cumplida. Que pesadas e ingratas eran sus cargas. Suspiro y busco con su mirada a su casi- nuera - todo lo que le quedaba de su amigo- entre la multitud y no la encontró, casi instintivamente busco exclusivamente a Lelouch y al no encontrarlo solo pudo imaginarlos juntos, seguramente peleando pero juntos. Hace años que se habían enfrascado en una personal y peculiar confrontación de la que Charles no estaba del todo convencido pues a veces podía jurar que encontraba verdadera pasión y diversión en sus miradas mientras se dirigían todo tipo de comentarios hirientes, pero bien podía ser solo su anhelo de que ellos se llevaran bien lo único que veía, a estas alturas no podía estar seguro de nada solo que si alguien podía engañarlo y/o sorprenderlo esos serian sin duda su primogénito y la hija de su mejor amigo.

**o.O.o**

-Bueno, entonces si fueras Lelouch ¿dónde estarías?

"Lejos de ti", no pudo evitar pensar Kallen mientras fingía no haber escuchado a su inesperada e indeseada acompañante. Ambas caminaban alejándose de la luminosidad de la celebración y se adentraban en los complejos y bastos jardines reales.

-Kallen-san puedo preguntarte ¿por que te postulaste para proteger a Lulú?- preguntó Shirley sin amedrentarse por no haber recibido respuesta antes, pues su curiosidad por la repuesta era mucho mayor a su timidez.

"Ya lo has hecho y obviamente no quiero contestarte", volvió a ignorar la pelirrosa.

-Se que no somos amigas y quizás sea atrevido y molesto de mi parte...

"Apenas te das cuanta"

-...pero yo en verdad...¿te gusta Lulú?

Esta vez Kallen no pudo conservar su estoicismo. -¡¿Qué?!- preguntó a voz de grito.

-¿Qué si te postulaste para ser su caballero, por que te gusta Lulú?- Shirley logro articular la pregunta completa sin tartamudear pero no sin sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

-Claro que no me postule por eso-contestó tajante Kallen mientras seguía avanzando y dejaba ir unas cuantas ramas con más fuerza de la necesaria hacia el fastuoso vestido de la Fenette.

-¿Y por que lo buscas ahora entonces?- volvió a preguntar Shirley pero esta vez más tranquila y segura a pesar de la batalla de su faldón contra la maleza .

-Por que quiero demostrarle que no quiero ser caballero solo solo por el titulo y que no puede hacer lo que le de la gana- argumento segura Kallen.

-Comprendo-hablo Shirley pensativa y aparentemente satisfecha, pero no pudo evitar agregar con una gran sonrisa- pero la seguridad de Pendragon es perfecta, y puedes decirle eso mañana.

Esa actitud y opinión le pareció a Kallen demasiado superficial y personalmente ofensiva, era como si le dijera que todo su esfuerzo era innecesario e inútil. Así que la pelirrosa no pudo reprimir una respuesta ofensiva. -Si lo fuera la familia imperial no necesitaría caballeros- dijo con sorna.

-Yo siempre he pensado que es una tradición muy honorable pero no una necesidad- defendió elegantemente su punto de vista Shirley.

"Vaya ¿tu piensas?"-Si la seguridad de este lugar fuera perfecta el ultimo consejero real aun estaría aquí-puntualizo orgullosa la pelirrosa al sentir que había ganado ese debate.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón... y aunque yo tampoco sepa mucho sobre el tema, eso algo muy cruel de decir... yo no...- "Yo jamás mencionaría nada así de ese tema frente al Emperador" Shirley quiso aconsejarla, pero algo la detuvo y se descubrió culpable de desear que Kallen no se ganara el favor de Charles.

Kallen noto el revuelo interno que provoco su declaración y por alguna razón quiso disculpase. -Lo siento, suelo ser muy franca.

-Lo noto...y bueno Kallen-san ¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó Shirley con una sonrisa falsa y solo para cambiar el tema.

-El lugar más alejado del ajetreo de la fiesta, cómodo y sin guardia (e ideal para una escapada romántica) es el lago- respondió profesionalmente.

Y Shirley asintió infantil y dócilmente para por fin dejar de hacer preguntas y seguir a Kallen dentro del basto jardín real que más bien parecía un bosque.

**o.O.o**

C.C tendría que incluir en uno de los lugares más altos de su lista de "Cosas favoritas de la vida" el escuchar los latidos del corazón de Lelouch, era la cosa más relajante del mundo, ya sean esas locas careras después de un buen beso o los pausados latidos de esas ocasiones en las que escondidos en el jardín él se quedaba dormido leyendo un libro. Todos eran un soplo de vida y todos y cada uno de ellos eran preciosos. En este momento C.C disfruta de escucharles regularizarse y solo para reafirmar que puede, trata de acelerarlos posando su respiración en el cuello de su príncipe y pegando sus curvas femeninas al desprevenido Lelouch, la chica peliverde sonríe al notar que logro su cometido y el corazón de Lelouch se a vuelto a alterar bajo su palma. Él puede ser bastante estoico cuando quiere pero sus latidos siempre le delatan y tal vez es por ello que C.C disfruta tanto el "jugar con su corazón", la sonrisa de la chica se amplia aun más al saber que es la unica persona que ha estado tan cerca como para saber eso. Siguiendo con su juego mueve sus caderas tentadoramente para ver cuan rápidos y frenéticos se tornaran los latidos de su casi prometido pero esta vez el juego se le a ido de las manos y sus roces se encuentran con una dureza que antes no estaba ahí... y sabe que ha llegado demasiado lejos, se congela en su posición como una estatua y no se atreve a subir la cara y enfrentar a Lelouch. Ella es la que siempre reta y seduce pero llegados a este punto es una niña asustada y no le queda más que estarce muy quietecita en su posición esperando no empeorar las cosas.

Lelouch nota obviamente como ella se tensa y se queda quieta, sabe la razón y no puede hacer nada más que disculparse, han llegado a su personal puto muerto.

-Lo siento- habla ligeramente frustrado y es que simplemente no lo puede evitar.

-No tienes por que... es mi culpa...- acepta C.C casi arrepentida.- Yo podría...-comenta nerviosa y sin atreverse a levantar la vista pero aun con sus palmas abiertas en el pecho de Lelouch.

-Shhh. Nada, solo quedemos un momento así- le frena él.

Y se quedan los dos estáticos en sus posiciones recuperando su ritmo de respiración, primero absurdamente nerviosos y poco a poco cada vez más calmados hasta que C.C recupera su confianza y se acurruca como un gatito en el pecho de él, ¿quién más si no su Lelouch le aguantaría ese tipo de escenas? ¿quién más si no él aguantaría todos y cada uno de los puntos de su errática personalidad? ¿quién más si no él amaría a una bruja como ella?

-Gracias- no puede evitar decir y ni siquiera esta segura de por que en concreto lo ha dicho.

-No he hecho nada- le contesta ligeramente sorprendido él.

-Supongo, que precisamente por eso- comenta divertida ella.

Y por fin vuelve a mirarlo a la cara y sonreír de esa forma cómplice y retorcida que solo puede mostrarle a él.

-Me he cansado de estar en el suelo, me duele la espalda- se que queja ella volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

-A mi también- concuerda él mientras se levanta y la lleva consigo a estar de pie de nuevo.

Ambos se recorren con la mirada divertidos.

- ¡Estas hecho(a) un desastre!- dicen los dos despectivos al mismo tiempo.

-Debimos ir a uno de los sitios con muebles de jardín que rodean el lago- dijo ella sacudiendo con elegancia su vestido.

-Jamás, cualquiera podría encontrarnos- dijo él acercándose a C.C para quitarle suavemente los pastos prendados en el cabello. Ella también quiso hacerlo y se puso de puntas para revolver jugetonamente el cabello negro de Lelouch.

-Es hora del adiós- hablo con falso drama ella.

-Es eso o dormir en el pasto- dijo divertido él, subiendo una ceja.

-Paso, hasta mañana su alteza...- dijo ella haciendo un reverencia- si su guardaespaldas pelirrosa lo permite.

El buen humor de Lelouch se esfumo por un momento pero volvió en seguida con un roce de labios de C.C.

-No va a dejar a una dama caminar solo por la noche ¿Verdad?.

-Claro que no- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo con galantería y juntos comenzaron a caminar para acercarse lo más posible a la mansión Fenette sin ser notados y luego finalmente separarse.

"Esta va ha ser una dura semana" pensó Lelouch mientras veía a C.C alejarse hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

**o.O.o**

Hace tanto que no estaban solos que el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire e ir cogidos de la mano llena sus expectativas y sobrecarga sus sentidos hasta el puno de la falla cerebral, no pueden culparlo si su discurso no es muy coherente o si simplemente esta callado como un estúpido.

-Me alegra muchísimo que Suzaku-kun sea mi caballero- ya que él no hablaba, hablo ella.

-Practique muchísimo, no quería dejar nada al azar.

-No tenias por que- dijo ella sonrojada y feliz en el fondo, al saber que él se tomo tantas molestias por ella.

-Quería hacerlo.

-Gracias- dijo sincera mientras se sentaba con toda elegancia en una de las sillas de mimbre con vista al lago.- ¿Sabes?Nina dijo que haría el examen especialmente difícil, no sé porque, por un momento realmente me preocupo.

Suzaku sonrió ante el comentario- como si no hubiera dejado de sonreír toda la noche- y ante inocencia que tanto le encantaba de la princesa.

- Creo que yo sé por que lo hizo, pero que bien que pase la prueba- dijo divertido mientras se llevaba galante la mano de Euphy a los labios.

-No tenías que pasar ninguna prueba- dijo ella.

Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron no pudieron ni quisieron evitar la inercia de un beso era dulce y muy lento y que cuando apenas comenzaba a profundizase termino con un grito y una disculpa.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

-Yo de verdad lo siento... nosotras no queríamos...

**Notas:** se supone que iba a subir esto ayer pero mi domingo fue caótico solo les diré que desayune dos tragos de leche y un sobre de azúcar que encontré en mi mochila, en fin ese no fue el domingo que esperaba pero ya que. Denme sus opiniones sobre el capítulo que creo quedo un poco pesado, a aquellos que esperaban que cacharan a Lelouch y C.C...lo siento pero no se preocupen el momento ya llegara.

Agradecimientos especiales a: riruka, 25 Baam, vidal K, anni, KanadeKirishima, TsukihimePrincess, Karumi Gonzalez, diego uzumaki uchiha, J, ImageBreaker y ShinigamiSukau por ustedes esta historia continua. Su apoyo es inspiración *w*

Lamento decir a los que quieren Lemmon que como ven tendrán que esperar un poco más y creo que alguien pregunto por Después del Réquiem y solo les puedo pedir que esperen un poco más por favor, es que ya tengo todo pensado y cuando me pongo frente al teclado no más no sale nada T.T, pero no desesperen ya lo lograre.

Gracias a todos que me leen y hasta la próxima semana...( a menos que le caiga un rayo a mi módem... otra vez :P)


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas de cambio .<em>

* * *

><p>Por la oscura y abandonada mansión C.C camina con el vestido desacomodado y el pelo revuelto aun así parece tener la dignidad de una reina y el mundo bajo control caminando con seguridad por los pasillos de una casa que nunca pudo llamar hogar. Sin embargo al llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta su seguridad se rompe, comienza lanzando cajas descuidadamente hasta que encuentra a su mejor amigo de peluche y termina en su cama abrazando a Chesse-kun mientras suelta un suspiro de frustración y vergüenza, no puede creer que le haya pasado de nuevo. Esa clase de escenitas tímidas y nerviosas no van con ella pero simplemente no puede evitar entrar en pánico cada vez que siente la evidencia física de la excitación de Lelouch, cosa totalmente absurda por que ella siempre le seduce y le invita, por que sabe -y le ha dicho a Lelouch- lo mucho que le desea. Es más cada vez que esta en los brazos del príncipe lo ultimo que piensa es en detenerse o en todas las profundas implicaciones, solo sabe que lo ama y quiere más sin embargo cada vez que siente "eso" se paraliza así de simple. Ella cree firmemente que podrán superar esa bochornosa etapa con algo de...mmm... "practica", el problema es que no hay mucho tiempo para ello cuando apenas se ven y si lo hacen es en lugares públicos o en los vastos jardines de Pendragon.<p>

Antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño la chica suspira y estruja a su suave acompañante asimilando que quizá solo tiene que esperar un poco más por que después de todo pronto podrá estar oficialmente con su príncipe.

o.O.o

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- no pudo evitar decir, y es que aunque desde siempre había sido por demás obvio que eso dos tenían "esa" clase de relación. El encontrarlos de esa forma era de muchas formas impactante.

Ella siempre imagino que la dulce princesa y el honorable caballero no pasarían de eternas miradas y que quizá se desmayarían con un rose de manos, más equivocada no pudo estar. Ese día, en el duelo, Kallen creyó haber recibido la peor mirada que los ojos verdes de Kururugi Suzaku podían darle pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no fue así, esos ojos podían odiarle aun más. Pero no fue solo el enojo del castaño y el sonrojo de la princesa también las eternas disculpas de Shirley completaban ese como el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

-Yo...nosotros...- trato de decir la princesa aun confundía. Y Kallen se atrevía a pensar más decepcionada que avergonzada.

-No importa, ya nos íbamos- declaro Suzaku con toda naturalidad y seguridad, como si besuquearse con la hija del emperador fuera cosa de todos los días, mientras tomaba la mano de Euphimia y ella le seguía como una polilla deslumbrada por la luz.

-En serio lo sentimos- se disculpo por enésima vez Shirley con una exagerada reverencia.

-Claro, nos veremos después- se despidió distraídamente la princesa mientras ya se alejaba con su recién nombrado caballero.

En cuanto los amantes estuvieron lejos la pelinaranja suspiro sonoramente y eso saco a Kallen de su ligero shock.

-Menos mal no era Lelouch- dijo con alivio la Fentte.

¿En serio era eso todo lo que podía pensar? se pregunto Kallen. - No lo era pero fue igual de impactante-comento la pelirrosa.

-¿Lo fue? Yo creo que hacen una linda pareja- comentó Shirley con toda naturalidad y una sonrisa.

- No creo a Charles le haga gracia- comento la pelirrosa sarcástica, no entendía como Shirley podía sonreír de esa manera tan tonta.

-Yo pienso que a Charles-sama le complacerá que su hija se empareje con el hijo del primer ministro japones, Genbu a ganado el puesto dos elecciones seguidas y cuenta con la aprobación del 86% de la población. Una alianza familiar conviene mucho a las relaciones políticas de Britania ya que hay materias primas que solo maneja Japón y sería sumamente ventajoso ser un destino de exportación prioritario.

Kallen parpadeo confundida como si acabaran de cambiar a la persona frente a ella, jamás se imagino tan profundas y frías cavilaciones en la Fenette.

-¿Crees que son una "linda" pareja por las implicaciones políticas?

-Claro que no, no es solo eso, los sentimientos son importantes pero las obligaciones también. Creo que Suzaku-kun y Euphemia-sama son afortunados- dijo Shirley con su calidez característica y lo que pudo notar Kallen como una pizca de envidia.

-Entonces el marido de tus sueños es el mejor postor- no pudo evitar cuestionar la Stadtfeld ligeramente impresionada.

-Claro que no...yo... Lulú...- contestó la pelinaranja vivamente sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

-Te gusta Lelouch eso es obvio- le corto la caballero- pero lo hace por que es él o por que es el príncipe.

- ¡No!- negó enérgicamente ante lo ultimo dicho- él es especial.

-Si seguro- no pudo evitar la desconfianza la pelirrosa, pero después de todo no era un tema que importara por lo que no siguió cuestionando a la Fenette y solo guardo silencio mientras caminaban a la zona residencial de Pendragon aceptando que su búsqueda fue infructuosa, al parecer Lelouch tenía un verdadero talento para huir.

o.O.o

-Esa no era la forma en que quería terminar esta noche- se quejo Suzaku en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de las intrusas.

De verdad que Shirley nunca le había caído mal pero con esto se había ganado muchísimos puntos negativos, por otro lado Kallen Stadtfeld estaba oficialmente en su lista negra. Le saco de sus vengativos pensamientos la risita dulce de Euphemia.

-Fue ligeramente emocionante y es sobre todo divertido verte molesto por esto- dijo ella pasando su dedos por la frente de Suzaku para alisar su ceño fruncido.

-¡Ho! a su majestad le divierte mi enojo- le reclamo el juguetón.

-Claro, pero solo por que te ves muy lindo- dijo ella con su inocente sonrisa y totalmente inconsciente de lo que sus palabras le provocaban al castaño.

- Sabes no dejare que nada arruine mi noche contigo- dijo el acercándose para volver a besarla.

Ella entusiasta correspondió y ambos se separaron sonrojados para seguir su camino a la villa imperial pero no sin antes hacer múltiples paradas para compartir un corto y dulce beso.

o.O.o

Su día había sido una avalancha de emociones pero lo más irreal era eso, estar de pie frete a la puerta de su nueva vida y no poder abrirla de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Suzaku, otra vez.

-No llegaste a la asignación de habitaciones y llaves. Toma- le dijo fríamente mientras le lanzaba una fina llave dorada.

-Gracias, siento lo del lago- hablo más bien sarcástica ella como para recordarle el mal rato al engreído japones.

-Seguro- contesto él sin caer en la provocación y abriendo la puerta de su propia habitación.

-Cuida esa actitud o le diré a...- quiso amenazarle Kallen.

-En verdad crees que eso me asustaría, lo que siento por Euphy no es de tan poca determinación. Puedes decirle lo que quieras a quien quieras- le corto seguro el castaño mientras se perdía en su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Kallen confundida entro a la suya y se tiro en la cómoda cama y miro el abundante espacio y lujos del lugar, este sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora. Volteo a su gran vetanal que con las cortinas abiertas mostraba el precioso jardín interior de la villa imperial con un gran kiosco al centro y varias mesas y diversos muebles de jardín de exquisito gusto... al principio creyó que le fallaba la vista pero al final se dio cuenta que Lelouch caminaba sigiloso por el jardín y para su sorpresa estaba solo, por alguna razón se lo imaginaba colando jovencitas al palacio pero no era así. Suspiro, al parecer últimamente nada era como ella pensaba, en realidad no era tan fuerte como creía, los nobles de los que siempre renegó eran amables con ella, Shirley tenia profundos y extraños pensamientos de la política internacional, Suzaku iba enserio con la pincesita y hasta el momento Lelouch no parecía un conquistador. Tal vez tenía que plantearse seriamente conocer a todos de nuevo.

o.O.o

La cama es suave, hay ventanas y demasiadas comodidades es como otro mundo y no sabe que hacer en el. Hay demasiados cajones y no tiene con que llenarlos, hay demasiados lujosos ornamentos y no sabe que hacer con ellos, hay demasiado espacio y se asfixia. Finamente se tira en la cama y sin molestarse en cambiarse solo arroja sus zapatos lejos y trata de concentrase en su misión hasta que cae en un superficial estado de ensoñación que es invadido contra su voluntad por unos bonitos ojos lilas.

Rolo... ¿quién es Rolo? él es Rolo... ¿qué lo hace Rolo? tal vez ¿sus flamantes documentos falsos? ó ¿esa nueva ropa y habitación? ó ¿qué V.V le asigno serlo?...no eso, no es...él es Rolo por que alguien le ha llamado así, por que varios le han conocido como tal, desde la multitud coreando su nombre sin conocerlo pasando por los nobles que le felicitaron jubilosamente hasta la princesa de ojos lilas que le dedica sus sonrisas. Ahora el es Rolo, pero aunque lo sea su misión seguira siendo la misma, deshacerse de "esa persona" si V.V lo ordena.

.

.

.

**Notas:** ¿Y qué paso con la actualización semanal? dirán todos, yo creo que esa fila de personas que quieren golpearme esta creciendo y varios ya tienen más de un turno en mano. Solo diré 10 de Mayo y no me arrepiento de nada, por que hubo maratón de películas, discursos conmovedores, carne asada, dinosaurios y gomitas. Pero para que no me odien (más) pretendo subir el próximo capi mañana o máximo el miercoles, entonces todos dirán ¿por que mañana y no ahora? pues por que no esta listo aun pero le falta muy poquito ;)

Agradecimientos especiales a: _ImageBreaker, Vidal K, TsukihimePrincess, Karumi Gonzalez, riruka, Krad, anni _y_ Shinigami Sakau_ que me alegran la vida con sus hermosos reviews.

Espero este capitulo despeje algunas de sus dudas, alguien me dijo que no entendió por que C.C se asusto pero creo después de esto queda claro: Lelouch + erección = C.C nerviosa -perdón si alguien le parece muy gráfico-, y también por ahí acusaron a Lelouch de "emocionarse" muy rápido pero recuerden que la escena era la continuación del capítulo anterior ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas &amp; Apuestas .<em>

* * *

><p>-No te me acerques con esa sonrisa a presumirme tu noche- le amenazó Suzaku, mientras llegaba a sentarse en la mesa junto a él.<p>

-No diría que mi noche fue perfecta, pero por tu cara, es obvio que fue mejor que la tuya- dijo Lelouch alzando una ceja y tomando con toda elegancia un panecillo del abundante contenido de la mesa.

-Estuvo a punto de ser buena pero la arruinaron- se quejó dramáticamente el castaño mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Lelouch casi esboza una sonrisa por los pucheros de su amigo pero se contuvo y mejor preguntó con estoicismo.

- ¿Cómo? y ¿quién?

-Tu sombra rosa y Shirley, tu sombra naranja- soltó de mala forma el japones y esta vez Lelouch no pudo evitar una burlona sonrisa. Por una parte le divertían las rabietas de Suzaku, pues después de todo Euphy era su hermanita, pero por otro lado comprendía totalmente sus sentimientos y cuanto debía querer estar con ella después de pasar unos meses en Japón.

-Sabía que Stadtfeld al menos trataría de encontrarme pero no espera que Shirley llegara tan lejos- comentó divertido el príncipe.

-Así que fue tu culpa- le acusó el castaño con los ojos verdes entrecerrados pero sin subir la voz ya que el comedor comenzaba a llenarse de gente, el resto de los caballeros y la familia real, y no quería ser escuchado por cualquiera.

-Mira ahí esta Euphy- le dijo casualmente Lelouch, ignorando su mirada fría y señalando a algún lugar indeterminado tras él.

Suzaku no pudo evitar voltear y preguntar. -¿Dónde?

-No puedo creer que siga funcionando, nunca me cansare de esto- dijo Lelouch apenas audiblemente aguantándose una carcajada.

-Estamos en el comedor principal del palacio era totalmente posible- se defendió Suzaku molesto.

Y como Lelouch no le puso atención ocupado como estaba en silenciar sus carcajadas, para no llamar la atención del resto del comedor, Suzaku volvió a hablar amenazante.

-Si te sigues burlando de mi...voy a invitar a mi prima a Pendragon.

El príncipe no pudo evitar recordar a la pequeña y adorable prima de Suzaku que saltaba por todas partes diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba él. En general era linda y lista, una chica con la que podía tener una conversación interesante pero que arruinaba el momento cada dos por tres con insinuaciones de una futura boda, pero con la cual era imposible molestarse cuando te miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes. Era aun más imposible tomar sus comentarios en serio por que para Lelouch era solo una niña pero aun así lograba ponerlo en momentos incómodos. Lo peor de todo era que C.C, que absolutamente nunca se muestra celosa de nadie, hace su excepción con Kaguya y cada vez que la chica se lanzaba a abrazarlo su peliverde lo atravesaba con la mirada par luego no contestarle los mensajes. No entendía por que le pasaba eso precisamente con la chica japonesa pero con Kaguya C.C incluso había comenzado diatribas verbales acerca de su "mal gusto para los chicos" o la evidente diferencia de edades, discusiones en las que la pelinegra no se había amilanado y jamás dio su brazo a torcer. Que el cielo le librara de pasar por ello otra vez.

-Eso es un golpe bajo-reclamó esta vez Lelouch.

-Que mi mejor amigo se burle de mi es un golpe bajo- le dijo Suzaku.

-Oye es mi hermana que esperabas- se justificó el pelinegro.

-¡Buenos días oni-sama, Suzaku-Kun!- les interrumpió animadamente Nunally que venía jalando a su tímido caballero, este solo les hizo una reverencia apenas perceptible con la cabeza a forma de saludo. Y ambos se sentaron cerca de ellos.

-Entones al pobre Vrah también le harás la vida imposible- le dijo Suzaku en voz baja a Lelouch que ya mal miraba al chico extranjero.-Viste como venció a Nonette, no te lo recomendaría- le advirtió Suzaku divertido esta vez el de las rabietas del príncipe.

El comedor estaba cada vez más lleno y sonaban ya varias animadas conversaciones por lo que Suzaku dejo de hablar en voz baja y comento como broma:

-Podrías darle su primera misión a Kallen "deshaste de los pretendientes de mi hermana".

-Es una excelente misión- comentó Clovis que acababa de llegar junto con Gino y también mal miraba como Nunally conversaba exclusivamente con Rolo.

-Los caballeros no somos soldaditos para jugar- se escucho la voz molesta de Kallen tras ellos- pero dependiendo de que hermana tal vez si me interese la misión.

-No seas fija muñeca solo bromeabamos- dijo divertido Clovis mientras escaneaba con la mirada a la pelirrosa, por increíble que parezca incluso esa acción tan descortés parecía elegante en el.

Aunque su elegancia le valía a Kallen un tornillo y solo se sentó a la mesa ignorando al príncipe rubio.

-¿Por que nunca vi a una belleza como tu en los bailes?-preguntó Clovis galante sin verse ni un poco afectado por la indiferencia de ella.

-Soy Kallen Starfeld- contestó Kallen como si eso lo explicara todo, y al menos eso esperaba ella. Por lo general cuando los hombres de la nobleza se enteraban de su nombre, y por tanto de sus condiciones de nacimiento, salían despavoridos.

-Encantado soy Clovis di Britania y no tienes que contener tu emoción- se presentó el rubio muy formal terminando su frase con un coqueto guiño que les erizó la piel del repelus a Lelouch y Suzaku. Gino solo mantuvo su perfecta sonrisa social pues estaba más que acostumbrado a los coqueteos descarados de su amigo y protegido.

-Me estoy conteniendo pero te aseguro no es de emoción- comentó furiosa y fríamente Kallen. En verdad la chica parecía estar conteniéndose de lanzarle un puñetazo al descarado rubio. Y aunque no todos en la mesa sabían por que, todos en la mesa podían notarlo.

Para romper la tensión que se había formado en el comedor Clovis no pudo evitar decir:

-Lulú tu caballero me mira mal- dijo con un tono juguetón e infantil.

-Solo deja de acosarla visualmente pervertido-le espetó Lelouch sin darle importancia al asunto. Aunque pensándolo bien a él le convenía toda distracción que pudiera ponerle enfrente a su caballero, así que reservo la imagen de Clovis destilando flores que chocaban y morían al toparse con el aura hostil de Kallen para pensar si eso podría serle de alguna utilidad más adelante.

-Yo no acoso a nadie- se defendió Clovis indignado.-Esa es una calumnia no vayas a creerle dulzura.

Kallen no se molestó en contestar pues toda conversación en el lugar fue detenida por la llegada de la pareja real.

-Es un gusto verles a todos tan animados- se escuchó la dulce voz de Marianne secundada por la risa franca y ronca del emperador Charles.

Con la llegada de los monarcas y la mesa llena, el lugar recupero la cordura y la servidumbre organizada como reloj invadió el lugar sirviendo el desayuno.

o.O.o

Shirley no pudo averiguar ni con los guardias ni con la servidumbre a que hora llego C.C a casa anoche, pero una doncella le dijo que el vestido que llevo la peliverde ayer estaba echo un desastre y la Fenette no pude evitar temer lo peor. Miro con tristeza el atrevido vestido negro que ella llevo y que Lulú no se molesto en mirar, lloraría pero incluso ella sabe que sería inútil. Y si sus padres notaran sus ojos rojos seguro se preocuparían por ella. Aun más su padre que siempre la apoya y le da hermosos y caros obsequios, no soportaría verla triste; él que siempre le acaricia la cabeza y la llama su "princesita",él que siempre le dice que ella merece lo mejor y él que la educo concienzudamente para ser toda una reina.

Su padre desea su felicidad y por ello le apoya con su imposible sueño de ganar el corazón del hijo del emperador. Shirley recuerda que cada vez que su padre le pregunta por su relación con Lulú ella no puede evitar fanfarronear sobre todo el tiempo que pasan juntos y asegurarle lo cercana que es al príncipe, afirmando que seguramente llegado el día Lulú la elegiría a ella. Esa fue una mentira que ella misma se obligo a creer por mucho tiempo, una idea que su lógica gustaba de alimentar y mantener pero que se rompió hace poco con la bochornosa escena del jardín. La pelinaranja se pregunta que diría su padre si se enterara de ello, pero se sabe incapaz de hablar de lo que vio con nadie, pues el decirlo haría la situación insoportablemente real y rompería sus ilusiones definitivamente.

Aun así decirle a su padre es su ultimo y sagrado recurso pues muy en fondo ella piensa que si se lo pide a su padre el podría solucionar cualquier cosa. Su padre es maravilloso. Pero aun no es el momento, ella puede pelear un poco más, aunque C.C insista en seducir al príncipe por ambición ella no se dará por vencida nunca pues ama a Lulú más que a nada en este mundo; ha sido así siempre, tal vez por que fue lo primero que su padre no podía "comprar" para ella y el fue la primera persona que no derrocho toda su atención en ella sino en C.C, y aunque tenía que aceptar que al comienzo se sintió deslumbrada solo por que el era un príncipe al final se descubrió amando todos y cada uno de sus gestos,pensamientos y acciones. Por cruel que sonara, que la amistad de Lelouch y C.C se rompiera cuando eran niños fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y ademas le demostró que C.C nunca mereció el cariño del príncipe. Ella haría lo que fuera por él, le seguía a cualquier parte e incluso daría su vida gustosa y sin cuestionamientos si Lulú lo pidiera. Ella sí lo amaba, ella si lo merecía.

o.O.o

Habían pasado cinco días desde la asignación de caballeros y solo faltaban dos para el compromiso, pero si esos dos días eran como los anteriores iban a parecerle más, mucho más que una eternidad. Estaba teniendo síndrome de abstinencia y si alguien le molestaba en ese momento él, que generalmente era una persona muy racional, estaría muy tentado a morderle. Por que en esos cinco desquiciantes días solo había podido ver de lejos en las reuniones a su prometida y tuvo que conformarse con mensajes y conversaciones furtivas por teléfono. Todo ello ya que su nueva caballero se había tomado muy enserio eso de "protegerlo" y lo seguía como una sombra antipática y rosa a cada lugar al que iba. Escapar no era el problema pero que sus horarios coincidieran o las preguntas que vendrían después lo eran. Y antes de que corriera a C.C la próxima vez que la viera arruinando así todos esos años de planes, decidió hacer un apuesta, una que lo llevaría a poder por fin volver a ver a C.C antes de volverse loco.

-Hoy voy a montar- anunció Lelouch a su estoica caballero.

-Si su majestad- replicó ella formal a pesar de todas sus quejas.

-Creo haberte dicho mil veces que dejes eso...-le replicó abrumado- bueno si te hace sentir más cómoda por mi esta bien.

Bien, si ella quería ser así, que lo fuera.

-Estoy segura que no han sido mil veces- habló ella con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Lelouch no estaba de humor para soportar a la Starfeld, pero su humor era lo que esperaba mejorar pronto.

-Cierto, perdón por el error y la exageración, han sido 27.

-¿Las contaste?- cuestionó ella sorprendida.

-Simplemente no pude evitar recordar el dato- aclaró él pues lo ultimo que quería era que su caballero se sintiera tan importante.

El conato de discusión se detuvo cuando ambos llegaron a las caballerizas y Lelouch decidido se acerco a acariciar a su mejor amigo de cuatro patas, olvidando por un instante todo sus problemas. Tal vez debio haber ido a las caballerizas antes.

-Es lindo- no pudo evitar decir la pelirrosa. Kallen tenía una yegua berberisco de pelaje alazán de la que estaba sumamente orgullosa pero no podía negar la belleza del semental negro que era la montura de Lelouch.

-Creo que él prefiere el termino magnifico o gallardo- dijo el príncipe sin dejar de acariciar las crines de su caballo. Un pura sangre negro con un lucero en la frente y que tenía hace apenas dos años.

Por un instante Kallen quedo muda ante la imagen del chico y el caballo, ver al príncipe tratar con tal cariño y naturalidad a un animal, casi le hizo sentir...¿¡celos!? Shokeada por tan rara conclusión Kallen negó ese creciente sentimiento con un reclamo mordaz.

-Estoy hablando del caballo y tu pareces hablar de tu ego.

Lelouch no se molesto en involucrarse en una inútil discusión con Kallen y solo contesto tranquilo.

-Simplemente creo que un semental no puede ser descrito nunca como lindo...pero tal vez Milly estaría de acuerdo contigo.

-¿Estas siendo condescendiente conmigo? ¿es qué acaso crees que no sé nada de caballos?- reclamó ella ofendida.

-No creo que mi respuesta implicara de ninguna forma eso- replicó el pelinegro cansinamente y a punto de rodar los ojos.

-¡Pues yo tengo mi propio caballo y creo es mejor que el tuyo!- aseguró Kallen en un momento de ira y euforia. Pues como siempre ella detestaba ser menos preciada e ignorada.

Leluch se intereso por fin en la discusión con su caballero y apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha, no podía creer que todo se diera tan naturalmente para su plan y que de hecho la oportunidad fuera dada por ella.

-¿Es acaso un reto lo que estoy escuchando?

-Estoy segura que tu ego no ha matado a tu cordura y que sabes que una carrera contra mi es una mala idea- habló Kallen segura y arrogante pues había escuchado lo malo que era el príncipe para toda actividad física existente.

-¿Es que temes perder contra mi?- le reto él oficialmente.

-¿Es que no teme que le deje ganar solo por no herir su orgullo?- le contestó ella.

-No creo que seas de esa clase de persona.

-Cierto, si su majestad esta listo para la derrota no tengo problema- acordó Kallen satisfecha y realmente emocionada por compartir una discusión con su protegido. Su parte romántica flotaba en corazones satisfecha "por primera vez nos dedica toda su atención" suspiraba y su parte competitiva tenía ya las botas y la fusa en mano para demostrar su superioridad.

-¿Y cómo es ese caballo tuyo?- sacó de sus pensamientos Lelouch a la pelirrosa con una pregunta.

-Es lo único bueno que me ha dado mi padre, una yegua por cierto, así que mantén a tu chico lejos de ella.

-Kurogane no estará interesado- dijo él mientras ya sacaba al caballo de su cuadra y comenzaba a preparar la montura el mismo.

El caballo libre era aun más impresionante y Kallen por primera vez se sintió insegura de sus palabras mas como siempre defendió su endeble orgullo.

-Otra cosa en la que se parece a ti supongo, desinteresado, ¿estas seguro no es un castrado?

-Mi caballo ya tiene reuniones de apareamiento con otra yegua, no estará interesado- aclaró Lelouch ligeramente ofendido.

-Ho- susurró Kallen un poco avergonzada.

-Son caballos no tienes que sonrojarte- se burló él .

-Claro- dijo ella recuperándose y siguiendo a Lelouch que ya conducía a su caballo afuera-Iré por Aeris y te borrare la sonrisa.

-Caro como digas- dijo él sin perder la sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

-Creí que ya te había aclarado que no te dejare ganar- dijo ella volviendo al entusiasmo por la confrontación.

-Y no espero que lo hagas-habló él en tono bajo y con una sonrisa misteriosa que Kallen no pudo ver pues se había marchado por su caballo a los establos cercanos.

Cuando Kallen regreso con una hermosa yegua café claro y apenas unos centímetros más baja que su semental Lelouch no se sorprendo ni un poco. Era una montura magnifica, sí, y podría ser aun mejor pero eso no afectaría ni un poco sus planes.

- No nos mires como si estuvieras seguro de ganar. ¿Es tan grande tu arrogancia?- preguntó ella molesta mientras acaricia dulcemente a Aeris que se había puesto nerviosa al estar frente al semental desconocido.

-Apostaría por ella-aseguro él.

-Y perderías- le reto ella.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-¿Su majestad va a apostar?- preguntó la pelirrosa sarcástica mientras recordaba la aparente debilidad de Lelouch por las apuestas.

-Solo si hay un buen premio- dijo él con una sonrisa que Kallen tomo por ambiciosa.

-Pues supongo que no hay nada que yo pueda darte- dijo ella fingiendo lo mejor que pudo desinterés y esperando expectante la propuesta de Lelouch.

-¿Qué tal una tarde libre?- preguntó él.

-Suena como si te tuvieran encerrado- se burlo ella.

-¿Aceptas o no?-le reto el príncipe.

-Claro, pero ¿qué hay si gano?

-¿Qué quieres?

-A Clovis lejos de ti, ¡de mí!, una semana- dijo ella después de pensarlo un rato. Y se encontró de pronto deseando ganar fervientemente para deshacerse del insiste rubio por toda una semana.

Lelouch no pudo evitar reír ante el deseo de Kallen y le contesto sinceramente.

-Es demasiado, te garantizare tres días.

-Hecho- contestó ella emocionada por el premio y la carrera.

**Notas:** ¡volvió a pasar! soy una mala autora y por eso nadie me quiere *Sweet se va llorar dramáticamente a un rincón* Lamento la tardanza T.T todo comenzó por que quería un caballo pura sangre blanco para C.C y googlee sobre razas de caballos y ... !ho sorpresa no hay pura sangres ingleses blancos!, y como no me gusta escribir irrealidades pues termine leyéndome la caballopedia y demás. Luego el trabajo y la familia me absorbieron el resto de la semana y aquí estoy apenas ¡gomen!

Como ven esto de la carrera apenas esta comenzado, díganme que piensan :D

Ahora vamos a contestar los hermoso reviews *¬*

TsukihimePrincess: gracias por el review y no odies a Shirley, aunque no lo creas mi intención no es que odien a nadie pero a veces simplemente no puedo evitarlo XD

VidalK: wow uno menos en esa fila, gracias por perdonar mis increíbles retrazos y que mal que no te imagines una Shirley lista, pero es que si es la influencia de padre. Para el compromiso faltan solo uno o máximo dos capítulos ;)

riruka: guarda esos tomates y mira que este capi es más largo, gracias por las ideas no saben como me inspiran.

Karumi Gonzalez: claro que tus reviews son hermosos e inspiradores. Lamento lo de tu pantalla y bueno pues trate de hacer este capítulo más largo. Euphy y Suzaku no salieron en este capi pero prometo que pronto "salen del closet" pero sin llegar a ser exhibicionistas.

mnj2327: hola, nuevo lector, que bueno que te gusta esta historia. En este capi puse una provadita de celos ¿a que no te los esperabas con Kaguya?

Shingami Sukau: cuando leí tu primer comentario también pensé "pero si ya tengo un Después del requien", sin embargo igual y tus ideas quedan para la continuación de este- si señoras y señores algún día lo voy a terminar- o para una nueva historia. Que honor que me quieras confiar tus ideas y para cualquier cosa aquí en fanfiction nos podemos enviar un mensaje privado, creo que no tienes cuenta pero si quieres abrir una es fácilisimo y aunque no subas historias puedes comunicarte con otros autores y lectores. Te lo recomiendo mucho piénsalo.

Ho por cierto los nombres y razas de los caballos hasta el momento.

Lelouch: Pura sangre ingles negro con un lucero en la frete. Nombre, Kurogane, significado del nombre "ese de negro".

Kallen: Berberisco alazán. Nombre, Aeris, significado del nombre "cobre".

Perdón si hay alguna incoherencia me estoy muriendo de sueño pero no quería postergar más esto. Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas peligrosas.<em>

* * *

><p>Una pelea de miradas con la pantalla apagada de su celular era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, no se molestaría ni siquiera en encender la pantalla por que esta le mostraría la fecha y hora y esos datos indudablemente llevarían a su mente a hacer la cuenta de cuantas horas y minutos llevaban ella y Lelouch sin verse. Patético. La peliverde suspiro y ante el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo tomo el libro más cercano y fingió que lo leía con sumo interés mientas alguien abría la puerta.<p>

-¡C.C! ¿otra vez vas a esconderte en la biblioteca?- preguntó Milly entrando estruendosamente en la estancia.

-Sabes que odio las reuniones y de todos modos me invitas- contestó C.C sin interés y sin apartar la vista de su recién adquirido libro.

-Esa no debe ser la actitud de una futura princesa...- se quejo falsamente la rubia.

- Y sabes que odio que me recuerden _eso_, ...y ¿no se supone que nadie sabe de _eso_?- habló al fin desviando la mirada de su aparente lectura y dedicando cierto tono de reproche a la Asford.

-_Sabes_ bien que todos _saben_ eso, y lo que no sabes, es lo divertido que es molestarte- dijo la rubia genuinamente divertida. En la mente de la joven Asford las piezas "C.C" y "Lelouch" no encaban ni con pegamento y creía, como todos, que el día del compromiso Lelouch y C.C harían berrinche y se rechazarían. Ella no tenia problema con eso mientras sus amigos fueran felices.

-¿Por eso invitas a todas esas chicas a las reuniones?- preguntó C.C arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que no, yo solo invito gente agradable a mis reuniones, pero que casi todas ellas quieran matarte por ser quien eres no es mi culpa, en el fondo son buenas chicas- contestó Milly de forma muy inocente.

- ¿Buenas? - preguntó burlona la peliverde- la única que me agrada es Anya.

-¿Anya? pero si apenas y habla, y hace un mes que esta de viaje- dijo la rubia divertida.

- La chica perfecta.

- ¿Sabes también hay varios chicos muy lindos? si te molestaras en hablar con ellos...

-Deten esa idea, te he dicho miles de veces que: No.

- Y yo te he preguntado otras miles: ¿Por que?

-Por que no y ya- dijo C.C muy seria volviendo la vista al libro en sus manos.

- C.C voy a empezar a pensar que eres lesbiana y déjame decirte que no tengo nada en contra de eso pero, si yo te gusto...

-¡Milly!- dijo C.C sobresaltada con sus grandes ojos dorados casi molestos, casi. Generalmente esos comentarios no la hubieran inmutado y abría encontrado una sarcástica respuesta para ellos, pero su abstinencia de Lelouch la estaba poniendo irritable.

La Asford se rió a carcajadas de esa reacción y comenzó a caminar a la salida diciendo.

- ¿Sabes creo que estoy teniendo un deja vu? pero de cualquier forma más te vale salir hoy o voy a decirle a todos esos chicos lindos que vengan, que estas aquí.

-No te atreverías- dijo C.C muy seria y segura volviendo su vista al libro que nunca había comenzado a leer.

Milly suspiro rendida pensando que a pesar de todo esos dos se aprecian mucho.-Creo que nunca los entenderé- se quejó la rubia con una ligera inclinación de cabeza mostrando su confusión.

-¿Plural?- preguntó C.C más para sí misma que para la Asford.

-No es nada- dijo la rubia animada.

-Por cierto Milly ¿qué celebramos hoy?- no pudo evitar preguntar C.C antes de que su amiga se fuera.

-Es el cumpleaños de Shelby así que tienes que venir a celebrar- dijo la rubia muy emocionada por el cambio de tema y olvidando todos sus razonamientos y preocupaciones anteriores.

-Milly, ¿Shelby no es tu tortuga?- le preguntó C.C ligerísimante exasperada.

- Así es, mi tortuga a la que amo muchísimo- afirmo la Asford muy decidida.

-Ok.

-Creo que más bien la que nunca podrá entenderte a ti soy yo- dijo la peliverde mientras observaba a una emocionada Milly, hablando de fiestas y tortugas, salir de la biblioteca.

En cuanto la rubia salio C.C se acomodo en el alfeizar de la ventana para seguir -empezar- con su lectura pero en cuanto sintió la vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo se le olvido hasta el nombre del libro que estaba en sus manos.

"Lago 20 minutos" era el corto mensaje que pudo leer en la pantalla de su celular.

"¿Es eso una orden?" contesto inmediatamente.

"Si lo prefieres, sera en el salón de eventos en 2 días"

"Sabes que ahí estaré. Engreído"

"Yo también me muero por verte"

o.O.o

Ese era solo otro día de exceso de color y estímulos, como lo era casi siempre al lado de su protegida. Y era la primera vez que Rolo se sentía confundido e insuficiente en una misión, lo peor era que cada palabra y acto parecían volverlo más insuficiente aun... pero cada sonrisa de la princesa castaña le hacia pensar que ser insuficiente no era tan malo.

En ese instante se encontraba rodeado del bullicio y opulencia de la nobleza, celebrando el cumpleaños de una tortuga cuando ni el mismo tenía idea de su propia fecha de nacimiento, ante ese pensamiento ni las sonrisas de Nunally le parecieron luminosas. Como una señal justo en ese momento su celular vibro y Rolo dejo de estar confundido. Miro la pantalla sin expresión alguna y se dispuso a obedecer sus ordenes. Eso si que podía entenderlo.

o.O.o

Cuando Lelouch dispuso la ruta para la carrera Kallen se supo en desventaja pues ella no conocía Pendragón y sus inmensos jardines, mas eso no vasto para terminar con su confianza, lo que si la diezmo bastante fue sentir pasar como un bólido junto a ella el negro caballo de Lelouch y perderle de vista en menos de cinco minutos. Aun así las esperanzas de la pelirrosa se depositaron en lo largo de la carrera y la experiencia de su caballo. Aeris había estado con ella cinco años y era una yegua fuerte y resistente, mientras que el caballo de Lelouch era joven e impulsivo, y si bien la raza de la montura del príncipe le superaba en velocidad la de ella lo superaba en resistencia. Así que manteniendo un trote constante Kallen se dispuso a seguir la ruta para llegar a la ansiada meta.

o.O.o

En cuanto se aseguro de estar fuera de la vista de su guardaespaldas Lelouch redujo la velocidad y se interno en el bosque para llegar a su destino. Sabía que C.C se encontraba en casa de los Asford y que no le costaría ni mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo escabullirse al lago, después de todo la villa de los Asford era la más cercana al lago y la ubicación era tan obvia que seguramente su sombra rosa no pensaría en buscarlo ahí cuando notara que la carrera había sido un engaño y tal vez en el mejor de los casos el podía tomar un par de atajos y fingir que había perdido.

o.O.o

Seguramente V.V no tenía idea de lo oportuno que había sido su mensaje en todos los sentidos, pues llego justo a tiempo para que Rolo descubriera a su presa peliverde escabulléndose por los jardines con un sigilo y velocidad que casi se equiparaban con los de el mismo, mientras seguía a la chica un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad se instauro en su pecho por ese hecho, esa era la forma de moverse de alguien que llevaba toda la vida queriendo esconderse.

Debido a sus cavilaciones el chico dejo correr más de lo necesario la parodia de persecución y cuando lo noto ya había pasado más tiempo del necesario, tal vez a estas alturas Nunally ya había notado su ausencia. Así que decido apunto a la mujer que miraba con parsimonia el lago...generalmente disparar el gatillo no significaba nada para el ¿por que esta vez era distinto? ¿por que sus manos no se movían? apartando sus confusos y bullentes sentimientos a un rincón de su mente suspiro y volvió a apuntar con perfección adquirida de la experiencia. Un suspiro, una bala, un instante, eso era todo y él podía hacerlo... pero antes de que su dedo presionara el gatillo el ruido de un caballo a todo galope lo interrumpió.

Del bosque surgió intempestivamente un corcel azabache que fue frenado por su jinete con maestría, el hombre descabalgo y la chica corrió a el con una radiante sonrisa, era la primera vez que Rolo la vea sonreír, pero todo ello carecía de importancia sus dedos acostumbrados a su trabajo se movieron y la bala corto el viento. Una bala menos un trabajo hecho. El nunca fallaba.

Pero fallo, el chico abrazaba a la chica y con un movimiento inesperado, que seguramente era más un accidente que un acto deliberado, la bala rozo el brazo de él y ella miro instintivamente en su dirección. La distancia salvaba Rolo de ser descubierto pero esa no fue la razón por la que no se movió. Estaba en shock, no solo por haber fallado su tiro si no por la persona que termino siendo su blanco. Estaba seguro que V.V definió al príncipe Lelouch como intocable pero en ese momento también recordó a la princesa Nunally gritando melosamente "oni-chan, oni-chan, oni-chan". De cualquier forma el incidente era un total desastre y terminar la misión era poco viable, el príncipe era un testigo del que no se podía deshacer. Así que preparado para reportar por primera vez una misión fallida Rolo se escabullo de regreso a la casa Asford esperando nuevas ordenes y preguntándose ¿por que dos jóvenes que se suponía se odiaban escaparon para una cita en el lago?

o.O.o

El lago siempre le gusto, sus cristalinas aguas y la paz que le rodea. No, no le gusta el lago más bien le gustan los recuerdos que la conectan con el. Aun podía recordar a las maquinas y el knigthmare que se necesitaron para sacar a Ragnarok, la espada del emperador, del fondo y todas las mañanas que habían pasado ella y Lelouch leyendo y perdiendo el tiempo en sus inmediaciones. Pero el lago solo como cuerpo de agua era un ente vació que no lograba despertar mucho en ella. C.C tenía los buenos recuerdos y quería sonreír pero no podía, a menudo escucho los rumores de ser llamada un "bruja" de fríos o nulos sentimientos... tal vez tenían razón. Sus particulares razonamientos fueron cortados por la sorpresa del estruendo y la invasión de una veloz mancha negra que resulto ser Kurogane. Kurogane significaba Lelouch y entonces no tuvo que pensar más en sonreír simplemente paso. Con una tonta y luminosa sonrisa corrió a Leloch que descabalgo desesperada y descuidadamente.

Sonrisas arrogantes pero felices se cruzaron.

-¿Estas seguro que tus piernas pueden con eso?- preguntó burlona al notar la ligera contracción de dolor en la mejilla de Lelouch por haber desmontado descuidamente.

-Con eso y más- dijo él que ya la envolvía en sus brazos.

C.C sintió sus pies elevarse del suelo, ella amaba la sensación de no tocar a nada en el mundo excepto a Lelouch, tal vez incluso todos sus comentarios burlándose de la fuerza del príncipe buscaban eso. Una demostración de orgullo y fuerza que implicara terminar en sus brazos. Y el vértigo comenzó, el iba a darle vueltas... pero la sensación no termino ni fue burbujeante y feliz como siempre. De pronto estaban cayendo y ella noto el peso de Lelouch aplastandola, pero no posesivo y sensual como era cada vez que él terminaba encima de ella, sino laxo y adolorido un instante y tenso y protector al siguiente.

Por puro instinto volteo a una dirección indeterminada en los árboles mientras su cerebro resolvía el rompecabezas ¿Les habían disparado? insufribles instantes más y nada paso. La aparente calma rompió la tensión en el ambiente y en cuerpo de Lelouch y abrió paso al dolor, ambos jóvenes voltearon al mismo tiempo y analizaron la herida del brazo. A simple vista no parecía tan grave pero el príncipe estaba considerablemente pálido, ella solicita le ayudo a quitarse el saco rojo de montar pero el se negó a quitárselo.

-Era a ti... te buscaban a ti- hablo él rígido por la furia.

-Tratas de decirme que te hirieron por mi culpa- hablo C.C con un vago intento de sarcasmo para romper la tensión. Para tratar de olvidar ella misma que al parecer habían acabado de intentar asesinarla.

-Sabes que no es así- dijo tajante- dime ¿alguien más a intentado lastimarte?- preguntó Lelouch tomando a C.C de los brazos y enfrentando sus miradas cambiando la furia por la preocupación.

-No... no desde hace mucho, creí que ya no le importaba a nadie.

-Es por que se acerca el día. Malditos.

-Pero estoy bien, al que debemos revisar es a ti- hablo ella molesta volviendo a los intentos de quitarle la chaqueta.

-Nos han visto, eso puede arruinar el plan.

-Es lo ultimo que me importa ahora. Tu brazo...

-Aunque no es como si puedan decirle a todos.

-¡Lelouch!

-Necesitas protección... un caballero.

-Y tu una transfusión si no me dejas revisarte ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle esto a...

-Nadie lo sabrá.

o.O.o

Ella había buscado el puesto en pro de su libertad y ese preciso instante parecía merecer la pena por todo el esfuerzo. Lelouch jamas había tenido una mejor idea. El viento chocando en su cara y Aeris a todo galope, después de no encontrar más a Lelouch por el circuito Kallen estuvo segura de su derrota pero aun así no le importo. Pensaba en la sonrisa arrogante del príncipe esperándola en la meta y en todas las nuevas experiencias que su nueva libertad le daría. En lo mucho que se estaba perdiendo por sus prejuicios pero que pronto empezaría a conocer.

Sin embargo su felicidad titilo cuando diviso la meta vacía, con agilidad y un salto llego al lugar pero no había nadie, escudriño el lugar con la mirada negándose a borrar su sonrisa y esperando una explicación.

-Recuerdas que me juraste lealtad.

Esa era la voz que esperaba oír y su sonrisa volvió a ser firme en su cara, firme pero solo duro unos segundos, los que le tomo voltear y encontrar al príncipe aferrado a los brazos de la que se supone era un aspirante a prometida que iba a rechazar. La pelirosa no entendía nada, en especial por que le era tan doloroso ver ese abrazo.

**Notas:**

Otra vez tarde, pretextos tengo muchos pero me los salto. Actualmente tengo gripe me siento fatal y mi sobrio salta en mi cama, así ya no me gustan las vacaciones T.T

La mayoría del capitulo ya la tenía hace un tiempo pero apenas pude revisarlo todo, si hay algún error muy grande culpo a una sobredosis de paracetamol y a mi sobrino. Perdón por no contestar los reviews pero saben que amo y atesoro cada uno de ellos *¬* .Algo que si me parece importante aclarar es que no odio a Shirley - solo me cae un mal- y juro que su monologo era para que la entendieran y no para que la odien más T.T, en lo personal creo que Shirley y Lelouch no encajan como pareja por que ella se enamoro de un Lelouch que no existe, su final fue muy triste, y para el fic aun me estoy planteando como terminara.

Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas reveladas .<em>

* * *

><p>Algo le decía que <em>eso<em> no iba a terminar bien, el mismo había visto al chico actuar en el torneo de caballeros y había leído su impecable historial de misiones exitosas, pero "Rolo" no era el problema. El problema era ese inminente sentimiento de que nada iba a salir como quería. Todo había empezado con el maldito vestido de C.C lleno de césped, continuo interrogando a todos los jodidos sirvientes y termino con las malditas miraditas tristes de su hija.

Ni siquiera era una conclusión lógica pero él en su obsesión estuvo seguro, Lelouch y C.C estaban juntos, esos críos arrogantes le habían engañado todo este tiempo y a su inocente primogénita también. Él estaba seguro de haber educado a Shirley para ser un poco más lista que eso pero al final lo había decepcionado, eso sí esperaba que toda esa familiaridad de la que tanto alardeaba su hija tener con el príncipe fuera real y le permitiera ser la primera en consolarlo en cuanto la bruja peliverde estuviese muerta, sí, así tenía que ser y ese pensamiento casi le saco una sonrisa pero su teléfono sonando se la borro; el aparato termino hecho añicos en el suelo pero Robert confirmo todas sus sospechas: Lelouch y C.C estaban juntos, le habían engañado por años y la misión había fallado.

o.O.o

El código es simple.

_Verde_, para misión cumplida sin testigos ni contra tiempos. Cada que le llega un mensaje con esta palabra no puede evitar sonreír.

_Azul_, para misión cumplida con contra tiempos que requieren arreglos o encubrimientos. Cuando recibe un mensaje que dice "azul" hay que tomar todas las medidas necesarias inmediatamente.

_Rojo_, para misión abortada por condiciones adversas inesperadas. Cuando alguien se atreve a mandarle un mensaje con esta palabra debe tenerle una maravillosa explicación.

_Negro_, misión abortada y sin posibilidades de volver a intentarse. Aunque son poco comunes a llegado a recibir algunos de esos, y ha perdido un par de buenos teléfonos y algunos hombres muy inútiles.

El código es simple, pero mira el mensaje dos veces, por que es la primera vez que recibe un "Rojo" de _Eleven_. _Eleven_ nunca falla, corrección Eleven nunca había fallado. Ese muchacho es su tesoro de ojos violetas y para ser sincero el color de sus ojos es la única razón por la que no lo mato, después se maravillo de su decisión cuando encontró en ese niño inseguro al mejor asesino de su organización. Casi le daban ganas de acariciarle la cabeza como un gatito cada que llegaba o le informaba estoico de una misión perfectamente cumplida. Incluso estaba pensando dejarle en Britannia después de esta misión, pero jamas espero un "Rojo" de él.

Otro teléfono destrozado.

V.V no es dado a los arrebatos de furia ni suele involucrarse con las misiones, pero esta era una que esperaba le fuera reportada prontamente con un "Verde". No solo para que Fenette dejara de sermonearle en los oídos sobre su error de hace más de diez años, si no también por que el mismo espera con ansias el día que los ojos dorados y a familia Calabrechi desaparecieran de Britannia.

o.O.o

-¿Recuerdas que me juraste lealtad?

El instante anterior y el instante actual estaban separados por un abismo hace solo un momento todos los recuerdos de la semana compartida con el egocéntrico, ermitaño y ligeramente amargado Lelouch, y la disfuncional y ecléctica familia real -con todo y caballeros incluidos-, le estaban convenciendo de que ser caballero era lo mejor que le había pasado; y que por fin había encontrado la libertad con la que había soñado. Pero la imagen y la pregunta que acababa de escuchar le bajaron la burbujeante y feliz adrenalina de la carrera y la devolvieron a la realidad: ella no sabía nada del príncipe y los juegos de poder de la corte. Comenzando con ¿qué hacía Lelouch con la prometida que decía odiar y por que ella le sujetaba el brazo posesivamente hasta casi enterrarlo en sus voluptuosos pechos? Algún loco rincón de su mente le grito "pero al menos los tuyos son más grandes" y la pelirosa casi estalla en una carcajada histérica.

-Y como he ganado la carrera me debes una tarde libre ¿verdad Stadtfeld?- preguntó Lelouch ligeramente exasperado, como si tuviera mucha prisa.

Por su parte Kallen no sabía que hacer, ni por que le molestaba por primera vez la formalidad que antes tanto reclamaba, el brazo de Lelouch seguía entre los pechos de la peliverde y la pelirosa se encontró esperando que en cualquier momento el príncipe se soltara de un manotazo y comenzaran a pelear como ella estaba acostumbrada. Nada paso.

-¿Estas escuchando?... solo vine a reclamar mi premio, un poco de privacidad- soltó el príncipe con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y ocupo su mano libre para delinear las curvas de su prometida a solo unos milímetros del vestido sin que la mujer emitiera queja alguna, es más una sonrisa cómplice broto de sus labios y sus ojos dorados se llenaron de un brillo incomprensible para la Stadtfeld ¿No se odiaban hace unos días?

Algo dentro de Kallen le grito que volteara pero no lo hizo.

La mano atrevida de Lelouch acabo su sensual recorrido y se poso en la barbilla de C.C, ella estaba dispuesta...¿iban a besarse?... tan improbable pero tan inminente. Hasta ahí llego, volteo avergonzada pero sonidos húmedos y satisfechos llegaron a sus oídos, Kallen pensó en montar a Aeris y salir de ahí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi lealtad con esta absurda exhibición?-reunió el valor para preguntar la pelirosa antes de irse.

-Tu lealtad tiene que ver con tu silencio- dijo él simplemente.

Mientras Kallen se preguntaba si era seguro voltear, al final decidió que no y quedo de espaldas acariciando el pelaje de su montura para clamarse a sí misma.

-¿Quieres que sea cómplice de tus mentiras?- preguntó la caballero moderando su ira, en la corte todo eran mentiras.

-¿Es que ya no puede uno divertirse?-comentó el príncipe divertido, al punto que Kallen podía adivinar su sonrisa.

-No creo que nadie aparte de ti lo encuentre divertido.

-A mi me encanto- habló la peliverde con esa voz entre aterciopelada y apática, secretamente divertida, como si riera de un chiste que solo ella sabía. Kallen comenzó a detestar esa voz.

"¡No quiero saberlo!" grito interiormente mientras montaba con agilidad.

-Solo no arruines la sorpresa Stadtfeld- hablo él parecía que le faltaba el aire, Kallen no quería saber por que- y recuerda la tarde es mía pero si alguien pregunta estaba contigo.

Kallen no contesto solo espoleo su montura y se alejo a todo galope, era obvio que ella no diría nada y no por conviccion sino solo por deber. Ser caballero. Al parecer había vendido la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

o.O.o

Aun antes de que Kallen se perdiera de vista Lelouch se desplomo sobre C.C.

-¿Era necesario este ridículo teatro?- preguntó ella con la furia y la preocupación peleando por imperar en su tono de voz.

-Si no me encontraba aquí iba a hacer todo un escándalo- argumento Lelouch llevándose la mano a la herida de su brazo rudimentariamente vendada con las tiras de un faldón interior del complicado vestido de C.C. La peliverde mostró una extraña satisfacción al romperlo por cierto.

Aun así el vestido de C.C lucía una profunda mancha carmesí donde antes estuvo el brazo de Lelouch

-No voy a dejar que te subas al caballo así otra vez, vamos a mi casa, necesitas puntos- a C.C casi le dan arcadas al llamar a ese lugar "su casa", pero la situación era apremiante y la mansión Fenette era objetivamente el lugar más cercano.

Lelouch había llegado al punto que en que si no quería terminar desmayado por falta de sangre tenía que obedecer, por lo que siguió dócil a la pelivede. En el camino no hubo espacio para bromas ni reclamos y los minutos que les tomo llegar a la mansión Fenette les parecieron eternos. Gracias a que Lelouch conocía los planos de la casa de arriba a abajo y el innato talento de C.C para ocultarse, los jovénes llegaron sin contratiempos a la habitación de la peliverde.

Todo era tan rápido y sureal, mientras Kurogane estaba feliz en el establo de la mansión Fenette Lelouch estaba estúpidamente nervioso sentado en la cama de su prometida casi olvidando el motivo por el que estaba ahí. Pero lo recordó en seguida cuando ella se acerco y le libero el brazo con suma delicadeza para poder limpiar el área, la delicadeza no impidió el dolor, y el chico tuvo que morderse la lengua para no quejarse. El botiquín estaba en la cama y el corazón del príncipe latía rápidamente de forma que le hacia preguntarse si eso no debería hacer que se desangrase más rápido, pero gracias a la coagulación el sangrado ya había remitido y solo estaba pálido e indignantemente débil.

-¿Qué no te alegra que sea toda una señorita?- le preguntó C.C burlona mientras preparaba con habilidad una aguja. El no iba a darle el gusto de hacer drama por eso pero le agradeció que rompiera la tensión.

-Ya sabía que lo eras, no necesito tontas pruebas- contestó él con una sonrisa altanera pero aun así no tan deslumbrante como de costumbre gracias a la debilidad que le provocaba la perdida de sangre.

-Estas seguro de que... ¿yo?... ¿ahora?- habló ella insegura cuando sus manos estaban a milímetros de hacer que la aguja perfora la piel del príncipe, si lo hacía con cuidado estaba segura que la marca que dejaría sería mínima, pero bordar aburridos pañuelos no era para nada parecido a coser piel humana.

-Tu eres la única a la que le permitiría hacer esto, pero si estas insegura lo dejamos así- dijo él al notar el nerviosismo de ella. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la faceta tímida de su prometida.

-¡No! yo _puedo_ hacerlo- contestó ella decidida.

Y lo siguiente que se escucho en la habitación fue un fuerte y claro "Kya" de ella y jadeos contenidos de él. !Ho¡ por Dios que coserle la piel a alguien no era un juego y la sensación de hacerle daño a alguien que quieres tampoco.

C.C no volvió a gritar y Lelouch se conformo con apretar la mandíbula y contener los jadeos de dolor, sus manos se enterraban en la fina colcha de ella, la suavidad de la cama contra las lacerante puntadas. Cinco, solo cinco pequeñas y finas puntadas pero ambos estaban sudando cuando C.C corto el hilo para finalizar su labor.

o.O.o

Las fiestas de Milly siempre eran las más divertidas, tanto que Nunally se perdió entre las risas y conversaciones, a pesar de que en esa reunión no estaba ninguno de sus hermanos o sus amigos cercanos. Pero toda esa diversión se diluyo un poco cuando noto que su tímido y serio caballero no estaba tras ella. Rolo era como una sombra, discreto y silencioso, pero Nunally luchada cada día por sacarlo de ese gris mundo que parecía absorberlo tanto, y no es que quisiera molestarlo al contrario su afán se debía a que esperaba sinceramente poder borrar la tristeza de los ojos claros de su caballero. Y claro la mejor forma de lograrlo era abandonarlo en una fiesta en la que sentía la mar de incomodo, la princesa se recrimino a sí misma.

Nunally se alejo discreta y amablemente de las conversaciones y empezó a buscar a su caballero entre la multitud con un punto de culpa creciendo en su pecho, mientras recordaba los ojos de Rolo más tristes que nuca cuando le dijo que iban al cumpleaños de una tortuga, en ese momento confundió el sentimiento con desagrado pero ahora le parecía claramente velada y profunda tristeza. Con pasitos cortos recorrió gran parte de la fiesta hasta sentirse ligeramente frustrada. Entonces lo vio, cabizbajo en un banco del jardín miraba absorto y preocupado su celular. Al verlo a través de los cristales el chico le pareció de lo más lejano y ese simple hecho la lleno de unas inexplicables ganas de estar a su lado ¡la puerta! ¿dónde estaba la puerta?

La hija menor de Charles y la princesa consentida de Britannia no tardo en llegar al lugar y al pararse frente al chico que miraba ensimismado su teléfono se encontró repentinamente sin palabras por una razón muy distinta a la falta de aire que le había provocado su carrera para llegar ahí.

-Nunally-sama- dijo el con voz atona y levantando la cara para enfrentar sus miradas.

Otra vez vacía, y la princesa no pudo evitarlo.

-Perdón por dejarte solo- le dijo al chico mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo que dejo momentaneamente shokeado a Rolo y le hizo tirar su celular cuando torpemente le correspondió.

o.O.o

El sirviente entro temeroso e inseguro al despacho en penumbras y Robert Fenette estaba dispuesto a ignorar lo que sea que fuese a informarle, pero cuando el hombre dijo que el caballo del príncipe estaba en sus establos fue algo que definitivamente no pudo dejar pasar. Por Dios el mismo corrió a los establos a comprobarlo. Y ahí estaba en la misma cuadra que la yegua de C.C, los caballos compartían el espacio y el alimento con pasmosa calma. El hombre lamento no tener un arma y disparle a la yegua como quería con su dueña, Kuroyuki se llamaba y había sido un regalo del emperador, la unica razón por la que el animal no estaba muerto.

No queriendo dar más espectáculo Fenette controlo su ira y despacho al sirviente con la firme advertencia de no decirle lo que vio a nadie. Después camino como a un autómata al ala más alejada y descuidada de su mansión, se paro indeciso frente a una puerta y comprobó todos sus temores.

-¿Qué no te alegra que sea toda una señorita?- era la voz de su detestable protegida ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante blasfemia después de lo que estaba pasando? Hasta él podía escuchar la sorna en esas palabras.

-Ya sabía que lo eras, no necesito tontas pruebas- contestó él príncipe. Ese crio con el orgullo crecido, pero un adolescente hormonal después de todo ¿No era _esto_ suficiente prueba?

-Estas seguro de que... ¿yo?... ¿ahora?- y esa zorra siempre fingiendo como su padre.

-Tu eres la única a la que le permitiría hacer esto, pero si estas insegura lo dejamos así- ¡Que tonterías! esperaba que fueran solo hormonas y no que estuviera enamorado. No podía estar seguro un hombre dice muchas cosas para obtener lo que quiere y el príncipe había comprobado ser un excelente mentiroso.

Robert se vio tentado a abrir pero algo lo detuvo, no podía ser temperamental e impulsivo.

-¡No! yo _puedo_ hacerlo- obviamente esa bruja no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comprometer al heredero del emperador.

Las reflexiones del Fenette fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte y claro "Kya" de ella y jadeos contenidos de él. Definitivamente no iba a quedarse más ahí. Estaba furibundo, asqueado y confundido, pero sin importar lo que pasara él no iba a desistir ya encontraría la forma de usar _esto_ en su beneficio y claro al final de todo _eso_ no importaría si Rolo lograba meterle una bala en el cráneo a su estorbo peliverde.

**Notas:**

A que todos tienen ganas de lanzar un teléfono ahora XD por favor que no sea a mi *se esconde en una barricada de almohadas*

Las vacaciones son hermosas y temibles, perdón por la tardanza y sigamos con esto. Vamos a contestar los reviews *¬*

Escandalosa: gracias por el review :D no sabes las cosas locas que les tengo preparadas con V.V espero que les gusten ;)

riruka: ho me recordaste que casi no he metido a Marianne en la historia :o lamento decir que por el momento nadie se dará cuenta de la herida pero ya me pondré atenta en incluir a Marinne.

Karumi Gonzalez: hola y perdón por hacerme extrañar, no sabes la de ideas que me ha dado tu comentario *-*, al parecer Charles y V.V si son hermanos y por supuesto que todo tendrá una explicación. Y por dejar reviews tan geniales te diré que Lelouch es el sobrino favorito de V.V, en este fic Vincente de Britannia ;)

Guest: hola, no sabes como me ponen feliz los nuevos reviews, y yo tardandome :/ espero que aun andes por aquí y te guste este nuevo capitulo :)

Shingami Sukau: He aquí la conti espero te guste ;)

Diego uzumaki uchiha: lamento que decir que no habrá harem, es algo así como "todas quieren con Lelouch pero ya es de C.C" Gracias por creer que mi fic es genial *-* besos.

Krad: gracias por defenderme de los vengativo que me gano por desapacer XD. Definitivamente es de lo más lindo que me han dicho, lo de escribir originales, y ¿sabes que? me encantaría! pero primero acabare los proyectos que tengo acumulados y aun me medito en que sitio hacerlo. Gracias por hacerme notar lo de los sentimientos repentinos como tardo tanto en actualizar y ya tengo las parejas en la mente pues a veces se me pasa narrar y explicar su desarrollo, pondré mas cuidado en esos detalles. Besos y chocolates imaginarios :D

Tsukiiii: otra persona nueva a la que decepcione T.T snif enserio lamento la tardanza y gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta el fic, son sus reviews los que me animan a continuar ;)

Lilith: he aquí la conti espero que aun estés por aquí, me desmayo con tus halagos, se que hay pocos fics de Code Geass en español pero el fandom es muy bueno y me honra que te guste el mio Arigato *reverencia*

Guest: Este es el ultimo review que he recibido y gracias a el me he desvelado por subir el capitulo, gracias por comentar :3

Gracias también a todos los seguidores y favoritos, me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que llega uno...y mi madre pregunta sospechosa ¿Qué estas viendo en ese teléfono?" jajaja

_Nombres y razas de los caballos hasta el momento._

Lelouch: Pura sangre ingles, negro con un lucero en la frete. Nombre, Kurogane, significado del nombre "ese de negro".

C.C: Pura sangre ingles, tordillo. Nombre, Kuroyuki, significado del nombre "nieve negra".

Kallen: Berberisco alazán. Nombre, Aeris, significado del nombre "cobre".

Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

_Bien pues este retraso merece una **DISCULPA** previa al capítulo. Es que Sweet tuvo-tiene (y puede que nunca se le quite) una crisis existencial. Ahora vamos con el capítulo y sinceramente espero recuperar un poco el ritmo._

* * *

><p><em>Promesas bailando.<em>

* * *

><p>La habitación de C.C apenas cuenta con los lujos necesarios para no considerarle menos en la lujosa mansión Fenette, comparada con los aposentos de Lelouch en la villa imperial es ridículamente pequeña y austera, aun así él piensa que ya que ella esta en sus brazos no le importaría despertar en un lugar así o más pequeño todos los días. Para ser un hombre que recibió un disparo y perdió un montón de sangre hace unas horas tiene un humor inmejorable y una sonrisa burbujea en su labios cada vez que sus dedos se pasean por la larga cabellera de su prometida. El momento es hermoso pero tiene que acabarse, al menor movimiento un dolor ligero aún invade su brazo herido y seguramente será así durante varios días; el dolor le hace recordar como fue que las cosas terminaron así y su felicidad se diluye hasta hacerse un pequeño nudo en su estómago, que se convierte en una mezcla de ansiedad e ira. Ese nuevo sentimiento lo hace envolver a C.C en un sobreprotector abrazo que la despierta.<p>

Ella reprime el impulso de sonreír y contemplarlo como una tonta, ese no es su estilo, así que se levanta alejando a Lelouch con un empujón juguetón, sin decir nada recorre la habitación con la mirada buscando cosas sospechosas y termina lanzando su vestido y otras cosas manchadas de sangre al fuego de la chimenea, sale y se asegura de que los sirvientes no parezcan haber notado la presencia del príncipe en la casa y al final vuelve a la habitación y cede a la tentación de volver a los brazos de Lelouch mientras el la recibe como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-Voy a encontrar a quien lo hizo- asegura él.

-No podría importarme menos- habla ella con su característico tono desinteresado- después de todo pasamos una _interesante_ tarde juntos.

Ella trata de bromear pero él no cede, su expresión sigue seria y su abrazo es protector.

-En unos días no podrán hacer nada-le recuerda la peliverde. Ella espera con más ansia que nunca el día.

-Estar a mi lado_ siempre_ te pondrá en peligro- dice él sombrío.

-¿Entonces es mejor alejarme?- pregunta ella molesta, generalmente nunca habría llegado a esa conclusión, es solo que el día se acerca y ella teme a las cosas que son demasiado fáciles.

-Claro que no- le aclara él con el ceño fruncido- solo estoy pensando en pedirle a mi padre que te ponga un caballero aun antes de...- de pronto Lelouch se pone nervioso y sus mejillas muestran un ligerísimo sonrojo, la pausa fue ínfima y los cambios imperceptibles para casi cualquiera pero ella los ha visto y toda la seguridad y la calidez vuelven a C.C-...la boda.

La palabra también pinta de carmín las mejillas de C.C y olvidando las puyas asiente y se refugia en el pecho de Lelouch, que aun se siente débil, hasta que el atardecer se cuela por la ventana. Se despiden con un intercambio de besos y risillas en el establo, él tiene que volver a la villa imperial y ella quedarse, un poco más, solo un poco más.

o.O.o

Kallen preparo malas excusas para explicar la ausencia de su protegido pero al final no tuvo que usarlas. El príncipe volvió por la tarde y actuó como si nada, bromeo con sus hermanos, se presentó a la cena familiar y luego desapareció con Suzaku en los jardines un rato y al final se fue a dormir inusualmente temprano.

La pelirrosa, no pudo dormir temprano, aun no tenía del todo claro que había pasado y que le hacia sentir todo lo que paso. Pendragón le gustaba y era por lejos el mejor lugar en que había estado, el simple hecho de haber obtenido el cargo de caballero la llenaba de seguridad y orgullo, además tenía que aceptar que la familia real le agradaba y que lo que había llegado a conocer de la política del Imperio la sorprendió gratamente. Kallen no estaba decepcionada del Imperio, ni siquiera de Lelouch y tampoco de las mentiras como insistía en convencerse a sí misma, Kallen estaba decepcionada de sí misma por haberse ilusionado sola y tan fácilmente; desde que encontró al príncipe escapándose a la ciudad el chico se había ganado su interés y el tiempo compartido en Pendragón solo lo acrecentó, Lelouch lograba que la seria y decidida Kallen Stadtfeld sintiera las típicas y tontas mariposas en el estomago pero era obvio que eso no tracendería de ninguna forma y mucho menos después de lo que había visto hoy, pues al parecer él estaba interesado en su arrogante prometida peliverde, así que a Kallen solo le quedaba conseguir un poco de insecticida y tratar de entender las intrigas de la corte.

o.O.o

El techo es blanco y limpio no a encontrado ni una sola falla en el aun después de horas de mirarlo, el celular averiado esta en su buro y él solo esta ahí tirado en esa absurdamente grande y cómoda cama. Se pregunta si V.V esta furioso por su falla, pero esa preocupación se pierde en la abrumadora tormenta que es su mente desde que Nunally lo abrazo, desde que le dijo esas palabras. Nunca nadie le había tratado de aquel modo y él no sabe que hacer ante eso. Fue agradable, tan agradable estar en sus brazos y creer en sus palabras, que de pronto deseo ser Rolo, simplemente Rolo de verdad... pero él no es Rolo y esas palabras,ese abrazo y esa promesa no le pertenecen. De hecho no hay nada en este mundo que jamás le haya pertenecido y lo único que debe preocuparle es cumplir con su misión.

o.O.o

El ambiente es un sueño,_ su_ sueño, pero obviamente no es ella la protagonista. El anuncio que todos ya saben, la respuesta que todos esperan. Esta velada ha trascurrido como muchas otras, perfecta, y con el príncipe y la bruja ignorándose elegantemente.

_¿Qué podría salir mal?_

_Todo._

Él sonriendo, como Shirley nunca lo había visto, pervertidamente. Ella tranquila y complacida pues sabe lo que va a pasar; el momento llego y la respuesta es... "Sí".

Los murmullos estallan y la bruja camina lentamente hasta la mesa de la familia real. Hasta que se dan la mano y se dedican una sonrisa cómplice, mientras él la jala y ella se deja hacer, él la ha sentado sobre sus piernas... se están besando frente a la atónita multitud. Una pesadilla, su pesadilla, aun así puede ver a la pareja imperial gratamente sorprendida mientras Clovis se decide por lanzar un nada elegante silbido y la familia real comienza a reír.

Y Shirley solo se aferra a su ultima esperanza, ese pequeño frasquito que le dio su padre y que ella se negaba a usar.

**Notas:** Y aquí otra disculpa por si aun hay alguien ahí, y otra por dejar el capi aquí, y otra más por que esto es insulsamente corto pero es que quiero publicar ya y seguir. Creo que se me da mejor escribir después de publicar por que llegan los reviews y las ideas burbujean y se complementan, pero si dejo pasar más de un mes las ideas se me mueran y la inspiración desaparece.

Además aprovecho para publicar por que nadie me ha dejado y llevo queriendo publicar esto desde hace varios días.

Miren este capitulo como una transición y prometo el próximo sera más largo. Este capítulo va para todos los que me dejaron review en mi larga ausencia, AMO cada uno de sus reviews y no los respondo por que me llevan y yo publico ya o YA.

Gracias por leer y espero estar por aquí de nuevo pronto.


End file.
